The Order Of The Serpent
by Galadria
Summary: Dramione. Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic fall to the power of the Dark Lord. Harry & the Weasleys manage to escape, but Hermione finds herself stuck in the castle. Will she be able to stay safe and find her way back to her friends? Warning, strong language & smutty lemon. Also on Wattpad *Disclaimer* Don't own anything but the storyline, it's all the property of J.K Rowling
1. Chapter 1 (08-11 07:31:00)

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger walked the corridors of Hogwarts. As a Perfect she was obliged to patrol the castle once a week, along with the Head Girl, Head Boy and the other Prefects. The other Prefects weren't really up for their task is you asked her, enjoying the privileges like being out after curfew and using the beautiful bathroom, but when they were asked to do something, they were all 'too busy' all of a sudden. She, however, was very strict about performing her duties to the best of her abilities. That Head Girl badge would be hers next year!

 _Stupid_ _Ron_... _Stupid_ _Quidditch_...

She wasn't supposed to patrol the corridors alone, but someone had snuck a few bottles of Firewhisky into the castle to celebrate their victory over Slytherin. Like usual, Ronald Weasley couldn't hold his liquor and not even a war horn could have woken him. Really, she'd tried. Right after she threw some water in his face, but it was no use. Annoyingly she'd spilled on her jumper and now she had to patrol in her shirt. Luckily it was a warm spring night.

She didn't know why, but Hermione hated patrolling alone at night. She always felt like someone was watching her from the shadows and especially tonight, every little sound made her jump and hold her wand more tightly.

"Suck it up Hermione", she muttered to herself, heading down the dungeon stairs. "Whatever he's up to, you can handle it."

Earlier that day she'd been in the library, reviewing her Arithmancy homework. Harry and Ron were talking Quidditch tactics in the Gryffindor common room along with virtually all other Gryffindors, Slytherins were most likely doing the same in their common room somewhere and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were holding a swimming competition in the lake, so she'd figured the library would be nice and quiet. A few tables down Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were talking softly amongst each other. She wondered what they were talking about and eyed them with suspicion. Probably something nasty, those cocky jerks. When they noticed her looking they stopped and almost simultaneously quirked an eyebrow at her. She felt her face redden and quickly turned back to her books,barely missing Malfoy's signature smirk on his lips. Not long after that, Zabini left, leaving Malfoy and her alone at the library tables. She didn't dare to look in his direction again, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was watching her.

He always got this strange stormy look in his eyes when he looked at her. Like she was a challenge or something. And she was of course, she rivaled and bested him in every class time and again.

 _Stupid_ _Malfoy_... I'll _figure_ _out_ _what_ _you're_ _up_ _to_.

At that point she reached the bottom of the stairs. The torches used to light up when someone reached the end of the stairs, but for some reason they didn't now. Hermione stared into the pitch black corridor and perked her ears. She couldn't hear nor see anything out of the ordinary. Quietly she whispered Lumos, effectively creating a small white light at the end of her wand. She walked over to the closest torch on her left to inspect why it wouldn't light up. She considered lighting it on fire with her wand, but decided against it. They were magical torches after all.

When she reached out her hand to touch the torch holder she heard a soft click further down the corridor. Swiftly she spun around on her heels towards the sound and killed her light with a non-verbal Nox. She stared down the corridor, but there was only darkness. When she didn't hear anything she picked up her courage and slowly walked further down, using the wall as guidance. To her right she could see alittle light now, like a candle or something. Tentatively she tiptoed closer toit until she saw it was a door opened just a crack. Carefully she pushed it open a bit further and snuck inside, closing it after herself so she couldn't be surprised from behind. Before her lay a cosy fireplace with all kinds of fancy chairs and couches around it. All were made of the same dark wood, finished with silver details and green fabrics.

"Sweet Merlin!", she gasped, "This is the Slytherin common room."

Slowly her eyes traveled over the luxurious furniture. It looked way more elegant than the Gryffindor's. The room was in a square shape with a few steps down where the couches were grouped around the fireplace to her left. Some candles were floating around much like the ones in the great hall. It looked really nice, not slimy and dreary at all like she assumed it would be.

When she was sure no one was sitting nor lying on the couches she swiftly went down the steps, walked by the fireplace and back up the steps on the other side again. In front of her stood a few tables made from the same dark wood. Behind that was a big window. She couldn't see anything on the other side of the glass but pitch black darkness. On her left she could see two closed doors, presumably leading to the girls and boys rooms. To her left stood a gigantic bookcase covering almost the entire wall, packed with books in all colours and sizes.

Hermione couldn't resist and walked towards the bookcase. Sheinspected the books on display closelyand was surprised by the wide arrange of novels and schoolbooks. She gasped when she saw what must be a special edition of her favourite book 'Hogwarts a History'. She took it out carefully and walked a few steps back towards the couches so she could have a better look in the soft glowing candlelight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

The door across the room creaked open and Hermione ducked into the shadows of the bookcase. Pansy Parkinson walked into the room and sat onto the big couch near the fireplace, wearing nothing but a short black robe. She stared into the fire. Just when Hermione considered sneaking past her the second door opened as well and Blaise Zabini walked into the room, casually going over to Pansy. Hermione cursed under her breath and pressed herself even further into the wall next to the bookcase.

"What are you doing here Blaise?", Pansy asked as Blaise lowered himself onto the couch next to her. "I'm busy."

"You don't look very busy?", Blaise answered while running his hand over her bare leg.

Pansy caught his hand at the hem of her robe and held it there. "Blaise, don't", she said.

"Pansy, you know he won't come", Blaise said and cupped her cheek with is other hand.

Pansy turned her face away from him and muttered "He might. I sent him a note."

Blaise gently grabbed her chin and turned her face back to him. Hermione could see her eyes were filled with tears.

"He won't come Sweetie", Blaise said softly. "He never does. He doesn't love you that way."

"You know nothing Blaise Zabini", she said angrily, turning her head away again.

"Pansy", Blaise whispered while moving closer to her, "Forget him, he'll never make you happy."

He started to trail small kisses along her neck and jaw line. Hermione's breath hitched and she tried to look the other way.

"I could make you feel so good Darling", Blaise muttered in between kisses, "If you'd only let me."

Pansy smirked at that. "That's so cheesy Blaise", she said with a drawl that could rival Malfoy's. "Do tell me how you'd do that."

Blaise smiled, his eyes glistening mischievously. "Well, I'd start out slowly with a deep sensual kiss." And instantly he followed up on his words, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Next, I'd make a trail of kisses along your neck and collarbones, just feeling you, tasting, smelling..." Pansy's breath hitched as he put his hand between her legs.

"Then, I'd nibble my way down your chest, to your beautiful breasts." He opened Pansy's robe, revealing her see-through green bra. Hermione felt her face redden, but she couldn't look away from the erotic scene in front of her. Pansy's robe fell on the floor, revealing Blaise's long fingers stroking her through her matching string.

Hermione felt her own knickers dampen. Right when Blaise moved to push Pansy's string aside, the entrance door opened.

Pansy shrieked, Hermione gasped and someone right beside her cursed, startling her even more.

Before Hermione could raise her wand, someone with a lean muscular body blocked her view. She dropped the book she was still holding and winced at the thudding sound it made.

"Play along Granger", he whispered urgently. She tried to answer him, but he ripped her shirt open, grabbed her wrists and crushed his lips to hers. Hermione gasped in surprise, conveniently allowing his tongue entrance. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his tongue enter her mouth in a surprisingly gentle way. He tasted like peppermint and green apples. In her dazed state she felt him take her wand out of her hand, but in this moment she couldn't even phantom why that was a bad thing.

"Ahem", someone cleared their throat behind him. Slowly he let her go, looking at her in a stern way with his stormy steel grey eyes and turned around in a way that blocked her from view, but never letting go of her wrist.

Hermione stood on her toes to peek over his shoulder, but he yanked her back down instantly. She'd seen a black robed masked figure standing in front of them and two more by the door. Pansy seemed to have fled the scene, leaving Blaise alone on the couch.

"Draco", the one in front of her drawled while removing his mask, "I was going to ask why you and Mr. Zabini weren't at the invasion, but I've seen enough. You should really reconsider your priorities boy."

"Father", Draco answered him, "I'm glad to see you. I was on my way over when I... caught something." She could hear the smirk in his voice, making her peek over his shoulder again.

Lucius Malfoy's eyes narrowed when he saw her. "Isn't that... Harry Potter's little Mudblood?"

"She used to be", Draco answered confidently, "She's my Mudblood now."

A silence fell while Lucius eyed up his son. Hermione took a breath to tell the Malfoys she was no one's property, but he pinched her wrist and she decided it was best to keep quiet for now. She cursed herself for letting him take her wand that easily.

"Well", Lucius said, "I suppose I can't deny you your reward of choice. The Dark Lord said you were free to pick whatever you wanted. Make sure to keep an eye on her. And keep her out of sight if you want her for yourself", he smirked, "You never were one to share your toys."

Draco's shoulders stiffened a bit, but he gave his father no reaction. Malfoys always kept their emotions in check. Behind Lucius Blaise rose from the couch, casually walking over to them. Hermione didn't know what to do, but she surely wasn't going to let them use her without a fight.

"Come along now Draco", Lucius said,"We've got an important meeting to attend. You can play with her later." He turned with a swish of his robes and walked to the door. Hermione sneered at his back and tried to pull out of Draco's hold, but he was too strong.

"Blaise", Draco said, "take her to our dorm and keep her there. I'll fill you in on the meeting later." He turned to face her and she opened her mouth again to tell him she wouldn't go anywhere with anyone, surely not with Slytherin's biggest playboy Blaise Zabini.

Before she could speak he grabbed her by the throat.

"Go with him Granger", he whispered darkly.

She considered resisting, but when she realised she was an unarmed Muggleborn in a room full of Death Eaters she yielded and nodded. She decided to play along for now and wait for her chance. He let go of her throat, handed her wrist over to Blaise and with a final glance in her direction, he followed his father to the exit.

"Come on Sweetheart", Blaise muttered, yanking her arm. With one last look at Draco's back she followed Blaise to the door and down the corridor leading to the boys dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco Malfoy hurried down the corridors, heading swiftly for the Slytherin dorms, his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle on his heels.

"Greg, go get Theo", he said upon entering the common room, "Vince guard the door."

He almost ran the last part of the way, afraid of what he would find. He knew it wasn't the wisest thing to leave Hermione alone with Blaise, but it had been his best option. When he opened the door to his dorm, he was just in time to see Hermione spin from Blaise's grip. She punched him square in the nose, escaping from his hands and right over to Draco. Blaise swore loudly while blood trickled down his face.

"Ah ah Granger", Draco clicked his tongue as he was right in time to catch her fist when she went for his nose as well. "You broke my nose once in third year, I don't need a repeat performance."

"Are you sure Malfoy?", She hissed, swinging her other fist at his face. Draco caught her other hand as well and she attempted to kick him.

"Merlin Granger", he swore, "Stop this bullshit and listen for a second."

She continued to struggle, trying to hit him everywhere she could. She knew she didn't have a great chance to escape, but she sure as hell was going to try. The alternative seemed far less appealing.

In one incredible motion he put both her hands in one of his and pulled them over her head. He pushed her back into the wall with his body, making it unable for her to move. She panted, shouted and struggled her hardest.

"Listen to me!", he said forcefully, using his free hand to cover her mouth. "I promise you won't be harmed in any way. Just listen... Please?"

Hermione's eyes widened. _Did_ _he_ , _Draco_ _Malfoy_ , _Slytherin_ _Prince_ , _just_ _say_ _please?_ She looked into his eyes and defiantly licked the hand that covered her mouth.

He gave her a glimpse of what she thought was a smile and slowly removed his hand from her mouth, allowing her to answer, but still holding her to the wall. She tried to read his intentions from his face, but it was blanc. Being pressed up the wall wasn't making her position any better, so she decided to take a chance.

"Okay", she said licking her lips, "I'll give you a chance."

Draco released her hands and slowly backed away from her, afraid she'd still lash out. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and frowned at him. When she didn't budge, he turned over to Blaise to check the damage to his nose.

"Man up Blaise", Draco said pulling his hands away from his face. "This might sting a bit."

He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Blaise's face. Blaise paled.

"Episkey", Draco muttered before he could jerk away. Blaise's nose snapped back in place.

"Motherf...", Blaise swore.

"Ah language!", Draco smirked. "There are ladies here."

"Ladies?!", Blaise shouted, "That fucking bitch broke my nose!"

Hermione saw all amusement leave Draco's eyes. However, before he could respond the door swung open widely.

She yelped at the surprise and Draco reacted immediately, pulling her behind his back, wand aimed at the entrance. She was a little flabbergasted at his protectiveness over her.

"Alriiight, party animal in tha houuuuse!", Theodore Nott swaggered inside, Crabbe and Goyle following him in and closing the door behind them.

"So, whaddup?", Theo asked, flopping down on the nearest bed.

"Draco got us some entertainment", Blaise smirked, pushing Hermione from behind Draco's back while she sneered at him.

"Wohoo, it's miss Granger!", Theo cheered. "Didn't know you were into Slytherins Princess." He eyed her chest. Only then did Hermione realise her shirt was still hanging open from when Draco ripped it earlier, showing her lacy white bra with red trimmings. She held her shirt closed with both her hands, scowling at Theo.

"Enough with the chitchat", Draco said. "Sit down Granger, we've got a lot to talk about."

"And just what makes you think you can tell me what to do?", Hermione said seething. "You arrogant prat!"

Theo and Blaise sniggered at that.

"Fine", Draco said, raising his hands in defeat, "Don't sit down then."

Everybody else sat down on the beds, leaving Hermione standing alone in the middle of the room. She scowled, walked over to the bed in the back ostentatiously and sat down.

"You better start talking, Draco Malfoy", she huffed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco placed several locking and silencing charms on the door. He looked her in the eye, hesitating. Defiantly she raised her chin, never breaking eye contact with him. She refused to show him any fear for being trapped. He nodded, like this decided it for him.

"I'll give you a choice Granger", he started. "Either I tell you the whole story and you allow me to place a memory lock on your head or I'll only tell you part of it."

"Draco you can't", Blaise interfered before she could respond.

"I can Blaise", Draco answered, "And I will. She's going to live with us for a while after all."

Blaise closed his mouth and looked the other way. A silence fell while everyone awaited her answer. She didn't like Malfoy messing around in her brains. On the other hand, she was dying to know what the hell was going on.

"Tell me everything Malfoy", she said confidently. Maybe she could escape them in the meantime, Harry and Ron would surely be looking for her, so the more time she could keep him talking the better.

"Okay", Draco answered. "Within The Dark Lord's Death Eaters, there's a group trying to defy him from inside the ranks. The group calls themselves The Order of the Serpent." Hermione snorted at that, but kept her mouth shut.

Draco raised his eyebrow at her. "We...", he tried to continue.

"We?!", Hermione interrupted sharply.

"Yes Granger", Blaise sneered, "That's us. Welcome to our headquarters."

She looked sceptically at each of them.

"Right", Draco picked up his story, "Obviously we have to be very careful about it. After all we're not only risking our own lives, but also those of our friends and families."

Hermione found all of this very unlikely, but she nodded anyway.

"This night", Draco said, eyeing her carefully, "Both Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic have fallen."

Hermione paled but didn't answer. There went all her plans of escape or being rescued, right out the window.

"We knew it was coming", Draco continued, "We just didn't know when. We tipped off The Order of the Phoenix..."

"How?", Hermione interrupted. The more info she got, the better to form a plan.

"Before the death of Sirius Black", Draco answered, "I used Kreacher to deliver anonymous notes. As you recall, he came to Malfoy Manor once looking for my mother, the closest member of the Black family, planning to rat you all out. I intercepted him when he arrived and convinced him to confide in me instead. I don't think anyone ever knew Kreacher was the one who delivered the notes."

He looked at Hermione for confirmation and she shook her head. It did make sense now he had explained this.

"When uncle Sirius died", said Draco, "Your precious Potter inherited him and kept him under much stricter orders. We haven't been able to rely a single message by him since. Without Kreacher we used to place the notes under professor Dumbledore's and McGonagall's door."

"Used to?", she asked. "And now?"

"Now", Draco answered, "There's nobody left to rely a message to. Snape took over Hogwarts. Everybody is either imprisoned or fled... A few people even died."

"Harry?", Hermione gasped, "Ron?" She feared for their lives, more than her own.

"I don't know", Draco sighed, "Greg and Vince are going to investigate tomorrow. Everybody views them as stupid burly guys, so nobody pays much attention to them."

Crabbe and Goyle smiled proudly at Hermione.

"That's so... cunning", Hermione said a little baffled.

"Yes", Blaise smirked, "Very cunning for Slytherins. Draco uses his Slytherin Prince status to get where he needs to be and Theo plays the gay guy."

"Right", Theo answered brightly, "and Blaise doesn't play anything, he's just really a playboy."

Blaise blew a kiss at her.

"We use our facades to get out of Death Eater duties too", Blaise told her. "Vince and Greg were at the invasion tonight. People don't expect their spells to hit anyone anyway. Theo wasn't even asked to participate, he had to keep the girls safe. Pansy was my alibi."

"And you?", Hermione asked, turning to Draco.

"I was supposed to come out and get into a fight with Blaise over Pansy", Draco answered. "But then you came along."

Hermione blushed at the memory. Somehow she felt a little smug about him choosing her, or at least her safety, over Pansy.

"So", she said changing the subject, "Snape took over the castle. What about Dumbledore?"

A heavy silence fell and nobody looked her in the eye. Draco sighed.

"Hermione", Draco said, using her given name for the first time. "Dumbledore's dead."

Hermione felt like she was going to faint.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Dead?", Hermione asked in a shaky voice, "How?"

"Snape", Draco answered, "I've heard he killed him with the Avada Kedavra curse and threw his body off the Astronomy Tower."

"Well, at least it was fast", Hermione said, looking away so nobody could see the tears glazing her eyes. "How did the Death Eaters get into Hogwarts anyway?"

This time it was Draco who looked away.

"That's on me", he answered. "I was assigned the task to get them in the castle. I stalled it as long as I could, but The Dark Lord threatened to kill my mother if I didn't get a move on. I don't think he actually expected me to succeed. Last week I finished my work. I fixed a vanishing cabinet, allowing them a safe and secret passage into the castle. I sent a note to Dumbledore telling him to expect an invasion soon, I didn't know when. We weren't informed until the very last moment that it would be tonight. His death and all those others... That's on me."

Draco buried his face in his hands. Even though Hermione still didn't trust him, she believed that he genuinely hadn't wanted this to happen. She felt a twinge of... something in her heart. Obviously, it was a twinge of something for _his_ _situation_ , not for _him_.

"Malfoy...", she said walking over to him. "You did everything you could." Gently she placed her hand on his knee. "Besides, you saved me right?"

"Bloody Gryffindor optimism...", Blaise muttered.

Draco looked up at her. "I'm going to get you out of here somehow Granger", he told her. "Until then, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your clothes."

Blaise sniggered, Theo cheered and the others looked at her expectantly. She jerked up in anger.

"Excuse me?!", Hermione snapped, ready to hit Draco in the face.

"You have to, it has to be believable", Draco answered, edging back slightly from her. "They think I chose you as my reward, so you can't be walking around fully clothed. You can wear this."

He pulled something from his pocket and handed it over to her.

"Is this Pansy's?!", she fumed turning bright read, looking down at the short robe in her hands.

"It's only temporary", Draco said in a soothing tone, "Just until I find something better. The bed in the back is mine, you can just close the curtains."

"Bloody Slytherins...", Hermione muttered. She kept her chin up refusing to look at anyone and disappeared behind the curtains. She was so done with this shit.

The moment she was out of sight Blaise cast a Silencing Charm on the bed.

"What the hell are we going to do with her Draco?", he asked concerned.

Draco looked at Hermione's figure shining through the green fabrics and sighed. He wanted to tell them desperately that he had an ingenious plan, but he didn't.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow", he answered. "We have to keep her out of sight as much as possible and guard her at all times. We'll gather information to get her out of here. Let's try to get some sleep."

He walked over to his bed while Blaise lifted the Silencing Charm. To stall a bit he took his pyjama bottoms out of his trunk and changed into them, leaving his clothes folded neatly on the chair next to it.

He contemplated to ask Hermione if he could get in, but decided against it. He had nowhere else to sleep if she said no and damn it, it was his bed! He leaned to the bedpost for a moment and quietly said to himself "Salazar, I'm fucked."

Without a warning Draco just pulled the curtains aside and got on his bed. He saw Hermione was lying under the blankets and careful not to touch her, he lay himself down next to her. He'd never been this close to her before, at least not without fighting her.

Hermione stared down at his naked chest, wondering for a bit when he became so fit.

"I put my clothes on your nightstand", she whispered to him, just to say something. He looked over and noticed her underwear wasn't there. He wanted to tell her she'd have to shed those too, but he simply didn't have it in him to fight with her over it now.

She eyed him like he was a complex riddle she wanted to solve.

"You can get under the covers if you want", she said hesitantly, "It gets chilly at night."

"I'll be fine Granger", he told her. "Just try to get some sleep."

Suddenly she felt very tired. Feeling strangely safe in Malfoy's bed in a room full of Slytherin males she drifted off to sleep. Slowly, one by one the candles blew out, leaving Draco staring at the ceiling in the dark.

\--

Hermione woke up feeling warm and secure. For a moment she believed she was back in her dorm and it had all been a bad dream. But then Draco shifted beside her, his hand gripping her hip. She opened her eyes to look at him, to snap at him for not keeping his hands to himself, but he was still sleeping soundly. _He_ _looks_ _so_ _innocent_ _when_ _he_ _sleeps_... The hard lines on his face were faded out in his unconscious state and his hair was ruffled like she'd never seen before.

Before she knew what she was doing, she reached out to push his hair out of his face. Slowly he opened his eyes. The moment they focused on her they went from a cold silver grey to a darker stormy shade. She was a little startled, but felt something within her react to the look in his eyes too.

"Morning", she whispered hoarsely, pulling back her hand. Draco felt his cock react to the sound, he was still holding her hip. The covers had slipped down to her waist and the robe hung open, showing of her pretty breasts. He mentally berated himself and tried to focus on something else.

"I still have to place the memory lock on you", he whispered, casually letting go of her hip. She didn't like it, but nodded in acceptance and sat up, pulling the robe back in place. It was not like she had a choice.

"Okay, I'm ready", she whispered, closing her eyes.

He looked at her face, admiring how she seemed to trust in his capabilities so easily.

He sat up next to her and cupped her face. Involuntarily she leaned into it, making it hard for him to concentrate as she licked her lips.

"I'll try to be gentle", he told her. Hermione smiled a little at that.

"Don't fuck up my brains Malfoy, I still need them."

Taking a deep breath he aimed his wand at her forehead and muttered the spell.

Hermione felt like there was a steel band wrapped around her head, slowly becoming tighter and tighter. She dug her nails in her palm, trying not to move as the pressure became nearly unbearable. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore the feeling faded.

"It's done", Draco said. "You're going to have a headache for the next few hours, but it'll fade, I promise." He dropped his hands in his lap, pushing down his hard-on.

"Draco", she said with a red face, "I... uhm... I'd like to go to the bathroom." He blinked his eyes a few times at this.

"Fucking shit", he cursed, "I didn't think about that... Alright, I'll get Blaise. We need to get in and out as fast as possible, so leave your underwear here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

Dracogot up beforeHermione could respond and closed the curtains behind him. He looked at the window and saw the underwater world of the lake was just becoming visible. The sun was coming up fast. He took two towels from his trunk and woke Blaise up.

"No not yet...", Blaise muttered, "Just five more minutes..."

"Blaise", Draco growled, "Get up now, we need to bring H... eh... Granger to the showers."

Blaise eyes popped open instantly.

"Why didn't you say so", he smirked getting up, "Let's go!"

Draco woke Theo up.

"We're going to take Granger to the bathroom Theo", he said. "We'll be back shortly."

At that moment Hermione appeared from behind the curtains, wearing nothing but the short black robe and her Mary Jane shoes. She fiddled a bit with her nails, feeling very self-conscious and exposed. Blaise's mouth dropped open when he saw her and Draco had to hide his erection behind his towels.

"Don't stare", he snapped at Blaise, hitting him on the back of his head. "You take the lead, keep your wand ready. Follow him Granger, I'll take the back."

He nodded at Blaise and took the charms of the door. The hallway was clear when Blaise peeked out to check and the three of them went on their way.

They walked down the corridor in a fast pace. Draco couldn't help but stare at the divine arse right in front of him. _Damnit_ _Malfoy_ , _focus_! They passed six doors before arriving at their destination.

"Guard the door Blaise", Draco said. "Stop anyone from coming in. If you can't, make a racket."

Blaise didn't seem too happy to be left outside, but he complied. Draco pushed Hermione inside and closed the door behind him. She shrugged his hands off of her and looked around curiously.

"You can't place locking charms in here", he explained to her without her asking, "It's for safety reasons. Welcome to the sixth year Slytherin boys bathroom."

Silver grey tiles lined the floor. To her right she saw some urinals and a few toilet boots. To her left she could see six luxurious showers, each with its own door. In front of her were various big porcelain sinks. Nothing to help her escape. It started to dawn on her that she would probably be here for a while.

Draco put the towels in the shower cubicle in the back while Hermione went to the toilet. He started reciting the names of all the Quidditch players he new, trying to get his cock to go down.

"Be quick Granger", he told her when she walked over. "And don't close the door, I promise I won't look." He sat down on one of the toilet lids, able to see her shower door, but not able to look inside.

"You better not Malfoy", Hermione huffed.

She went into the cubicle and fiddled with the taps for a bit until the water had the exact right temperature. She knew he had told her to hurry it up, but she still felt terribly wound up from her encounters in the common room the night before. Who knew when she'd be alone again? She kicked off her shoes, hung the robe next to the towels and stepped into the water.

She released a content moan as the hot water soothed her body. Being in the boys bathroom, she opted for a fresh apple scented soap she found between all the masculine flasks. She closed her eyes and massaged it into her skin, breathing in the scent that reminded her of Draco.

"I'm thinking of him as Draco now?", she analysed her thoughts. _Whatever_ , _he_ _did_ _save_ _me_ _and_ _let's_ _face_ _it_ , _the_ _guy_ _is_ _good-looking_.

She started with her arms and slowly made her way down. It felt good and she basked in the sensations. She took a bit more soap and allowed herself to forget her surroundings, letting all the pressure go.

Draco was still reciting Quidditch names when a feminine moan seeped out of the shower cubicle. Soon it was followed by a series of mews and purrs making it quite obvious what she was doing. His cock jerked up and he cursed. A sheer gloss of sweat broke out across his skin as he listened to her sighs.

He closed his eyes and gripped his steel-stiff length. In his imagination he saw Hermione lathering the soap on her breasts. Her nipples were hard as she rubbed and pinched them gently. His fist started to pump away the tension. In his mind he saw one of her hands traveling down her belly and into the soft curls between her legs. She started rubbing her clit feverishly and on the moment a finger of his imaginary Hermione entered her slick folds, he came splashing his hot fluids on his abdomen. Still panting a little he waved his wand to clean himself up.

He wanted to shout at Hermione to hurry up, but he couldn't bear to pull her out of her bliss just yet.

"This bathroom is occupied!", he suddenly heard Blaise shout, "You can use the next one!"

Draco paled and without thinking he dashed into the shower cubicle, locking it behind him. Hermione had her eyes closed and hadn't noticed him entering.

"I want to use this one", he heard a crass voice answering and the main door opened.

He took off his pants, flung them on the hook and jumped into the shower. Hermione was started by his sudden presence. He had to use both his hands to prevent her from toppling over, so the only way to stifle her scream was to catch it with his mouth. As he kissed her hard, Hermione stopped struggling, hearing the footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Come out, come out, whoever you are!", the man called.

Draco ended the kiss and looked her in the eye. She nodded shakily, blushing like mad.

"Just a moment!", Draco answered, turning away from Hermione. He killed the water and threw her a towel. He took out his wand to speed up the process and gave her the robe, while putting his pants on.

Once they were dressed he squared his shoulders and opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Draco my boy!", the person called, "I thought I recognised your voice!"

Hermione saw Draco's muscles tense, like he was made of stone. She knew this wasn't good.

"Rabastan", he answered Rabastan Lestrange stiffly.

"Please my boy", Rabastan smirked, "Call me uncle. Like the good old days, I'm sure you recall." He invaded Draco's personal space and put his hand on his bare chest. "How I've hoped to find you here..."

Draco paled and clenched his fist around his wand, unable find the courage to move.

"Draco we have to go", Hermione said, trying to snap him out of it. She appeared from behind him and took his hand, ignoring Rabastan completely. He released Draco and took a step back, clearly surprised by her presence. Draco's muscles eased a bit and he gratefully squeezed her hand.

"So... It's true!", Rabastan said eyeing her up. "You did claim a mudblood as your prize."

Hermione sneered at him as Draco pulled her against him and wanted to walk by Rabastan.

"You can leave her here boy", he said cruelly, "I'll drop her off later. Maybe I can show her that trick I taught you."

Hermione tried to pull Draco to the exit and away from that creep, but Rabastan grabbed his shoulder.

"Or maybe you'd like to stay", Rabastan whispered in Draco's ear. "I still dream about the sounds you made when..."

Hermione slipped from Draco's grip and forcefully kicked Rabastan's shin. When he jerked away from Draco Hermione launched her fist, hearing a satisfying crack when she broke the bastard's nose. That'll teach him.

"Aaah!", Rabastan roared. "You filthy mudblood bitch, I'll kill you for this!"

Draco finally found the strength to raise his wand against his family and pointed it at Rabastan.

"You will not touch her", he said coldly. "Granger, go."

Slowly Hermione walked backwards to the door, not letting Rabastan leave her sight. When she pulled it open, Blaise stood ready and he pulled her against his frame.

"Draco", Blaise said with a hard tone in his voice. "Let's go, we're going to be late."

"I'll get her Draco", Rabastan growled, "And when I'm finished with her, you won't even remember what she used to look like before."

"Rabastan", Draco answered, "I don't share what's mine." He turned his back to him and stiffly walked over to Hermione and Blaise, closing the door behind him.

"Go", he growled to them, "Fast."

Constantly on edge they hurried down the corridor back to their dorm. Once inside Draco passed them without a word and closed his bed curtains behind him. Theo looked at them quizzically.

"Go get breakfast", Hermione ordered him before he could ask. "All of you. Lock the door from the outside and bring us back something."

She ushered them all out and closed the door behind them. She knew Blaise would fill them in on what happened.

When she pulled back the curtains she found Draco flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. She felt that odd something in her heart again.

"Draco...", she said softly. His eyes snapped to her, instantly clouding as they met hers.

"Don't ask me", he said, turning his face away from her.

Hermione followed her instinct for once. She cupped his face and gently turned it back. She saw the hurt in them, barely veiled, simmering right under the surface. She felt something stir in her stomach.

"Draco...", she started again, "I won't ask. But you should talk about it. It won't make the hurt go away, but you'll feel better."

She stroke the hairs from his face while he just looked at her.

"That lunatic has it out for me now", she told him. "I'd like my wand back."

"I can't leave you alone with your wand", he decided after giving it some thought. He desperately wanted to keep Hermione safe, but he had to think about all of them. "If they ever break through our wards and find you with it, we're all done for. We'll have to think about a way to get you out safely and maybe an emergency system."

"I'll think of something", Hermione said confidently. "Brightest witch of my age, remember? And you were never far behind either."

He smirked at that and sighed.

"I'm going to change", he said. "The others will be back soon."

Just when Draco was putting on his shoes the others returned.

Blaise threw him an apple while Theo put the charms on the door. Hermione smelled hot toast and suddenly her belly growled.

"We didn't know what you liked Granger", Vincent Crabbe said, "So we brought a bit of everything."

Draco transformed his trunk into a table and Crabbe stalled everything out for her. Her mouth watered. They'd brought buttered toast, cheese sandwiches and cereal. There were also cups with pumpkin juice, hot chocolate, milk and coffee.

"Thanks guys", she smiled, "That's really nice of you."

Draco took a piece of toast and stole her coffee. She started on the cereal.

"Classes are starting again Draco", Blaise told him. "Snape just addressed the Great Hall. Most Death Eaters left with your father to join The Dark Lord at the Ministry. Snape's headmaster now, supported by the Carrows."

"Carrows?", Hermione asked.

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow, twins", Draco answered. "Not the brightest ones, but cruel. Who was there Blaise?"

"Mostly purebloods and half-bloods. A few muggleborns, but they're safe."

"Safe? How can they be safe?", Hermione asked sceptical.

"They've got forged papers", Theo answered, "Very good ones. Some half-blood Ravenclaws set up a trade a while back. Potter obviously wasn't there, nor any of the Weasleys. From the professors table McGonagall and Fitwick were missing."

"And my friends?", Hermione asked anxiously.

"The Patil twins were gone, so was that Bell girl", Theo told her. "But that doesn't mean they're not imprisoned somewhere. I saw Longbottom though."

"He's safe Granger", Blaise said, "He's a Pureblood. The quirky blonde one was there too, I forgot her name..."

"Luna Lovegood", Theo said, "Also Pureblood."

Blaise gaped at him.

"What?", Theo shrugged, "If you look past the weird outfits she's a pretty girl."

Hermione giggled.

"Draco we need to go", Blaise said glancing at the clock. "Classes are starting in a few minutes and none of us has a free hour."

Draco cursed profoundly.

"Alright it's one hour", Draco mused. "I'm free the second one... OK, nobody can break through the protection charms unnoticed in just one hour."

"Vince and me are free the second hour too", Gregory Goyle said. "We'll accompany you back here and then we'll go check out the dungeons where they keep the prisoners."

"Agreed", Draco decided, "Let's go."

They all gathered their books and walked to the exit.

"Draco", Hermione said holding him back by his sleeve, "Be careful."

"I'll be fine Darling", Draco drawled overacting, "I'm the Slytherin Prince."

"Prat!", she scolded him, but she couldn't help a small smile appearing on her lips.

"You'll be safe", he whispered to her, like he was trying to reassure himself more than her. "My books are inside the nightstand on the left."

He grabbed a cheese sandwich and left without looking back. He knew that if he didn't, he wouldn't be leaving her at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When they were gone Hermione sighed and went looking for the books.

'Etiquette for Dummies', she read. She giggled and put it aside. Nobody in this world expected nice table manners from a mudblood anyway.

'Dark Magic and How to find It' was the next one. "Useful", she mused, putting it on the bed.

'The Tales of Beedle The Bard'. It looked like a fairytale book, so she put it aside too.

'Quidditch through the ages'. She rolled her eyes.

The last one looked like a very old book. When she took it out, she gasped. 'Hogwarts a History' lay in her hands. Carefully she sat on the bed and opened it.

"Of course", she mused, "Leave it to a Malfoy to have a first edition lying around."

She didn't leave the bed for the rest of the hour, sipping on her pumpkin juice. When she came at the chapter about the food and the kitchen she jerked up, almost spilling juice on the bed. She hoped Draco would be back soon because she just had an epiphany leading to a wide array of options.

\--

Draco was hurrying down the hallway once again, with Crabbe and Goyle right by his side.

Suddenly someone stepped right in his path. He suppressed a string of very nasty curse words.

"Mr. Malfoy", Snape said coldly, "What a pleasant... surprise."

"Headmaster", Draco nodded stiffly.

"Do come in for a moment Mr. Malfoy, I wish to discuss something."

Snape held open the door of his office. Draco had no choice but to walk inside. When Crabbe and Goyle moved to follow him, Snape blocked their way and closed the door behind him.

Draco sat down casually in the chair across from the desk. Silently Snape observed his cocky demeanour, but he couldn't find anything different about him.

"So", Draco drawled, "Congratulations on becoming our new headmaster."

Snape smirked and sat down in his chair.

"Thank you", Snape answered. "I... had hoped The Dark Lord would leave me with someone better than the Carrows. Of course He needs his best people at the Ministry, but I just hope they'll actually be able to teach more than they torture."

Draco nodded indifferently.

"I heard you chose Miss Granger as your prize", Snape drawled.

Draco tensed a bit.

"I did", Draco smirked, "She just... fell into my hands. The Dark Lord doesn't have any better use for mudbloods. She's safe in my room."

"Safe you say", Snape said sceptical, "Willingly?"

"Not quite", Draco frowned, "But she can't do much without a wand."

Snape stared at him like he wanted to look through him. Draco shielded his mind, just in case he was trying Legilimacy to read him.

"Your father told me he would come by every now and then. So will your uncles Lestrange."

Draco paled a bit and wondered briefly how much Snape suspected or knew.

"I understand", he said softly.

Snape nodded and stood to let Draco out. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting on the corner.

"Come on", he mumbled.

\--

Draco entered the common room after sending his friends of to the dungeon cells.

"Draco!", Pansy shrieked, gracefully standing up from a chair, "I missed you last night."

 _Oh_ _for_ _the_ _love_ _of_ _Salazar_...

"Pansy", Draco drawled, "What are you doing here?"

"Free hour", she shrugged, "I knew you had one too. Want to spend it together?" Suggestively she pulled down her shirt a bit.

Draco groaned internally.

"That sounds... fun Darling, but not now."

He moved to pass her.

"Is it true?", Pansy snapped, pushing him back. "Do you have Potter's filthy mudblood strapped to your bed?"

Draco suddenly got very annoyed with her.

"No Darling", he drawled, "Potter doesn't have a mudblood anymore. Granger's mine now."

Pansy paled as Draco moved closer to her.

"And I don't have to strap her to the bed", he whispered in her ear, "She sleeps there willingly."

He quickly passed her as Pansy stood there dumbfounded.

"Damn you Draco Malfoy!", he heard her shriek right after he closed the door to the dorms behind him. He quickly walked down to his room.

He undid the protection charms, entered and redid them behind him. When he turned around he saw Hermione bouncing up and down on the bed with excitement.

"Why are you so happy?", Draco asked cocking an eyebrow at her. He decided he rather liked her this way, but he wasn't going to show her. _A Malfoy_ _always_ _keeps_ _his_ _emotions_ _in_ _check_.

"I've got the brightest idea!", she answered smiling at him.

He walked over and installed himself on his bed.

"Can't be the reason you're acting like this", he drawled, "It's hardly the first time."

Hermione slapped his arm, making him wince slightly.

"Don't be daft Malfoy", she said primly, "I know who can help us."

"Do tell, oh smartest witch", he joked.

"Take me to the kitchen."

"Why?", he asked intrigued, propping his head up on his elbow.

"You're not being very nice", Hermione said smugly, "I don't think I'll tell."

"Tell me", Draco demanded, poking her side.

"Stop that!", she giggled.

"Ticklish are we?", he asked smugly, cocking an eyebrow. "I can use that."

Hermione tried to bail, but he grabbed her and started tickling her in earnest.

"Give it up Hermione, tell me!"

"No way Draco!", she answered, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

Suddenly he stopped, and turned to the door. She struggled to get out of his hold.

"Sssh, someone's trying to break through the wards."

Hermione tensed, still breathing heavily from the laughter.

Draco got up and walked to she door, listening intently.

"Whoever it was, they're gone", he said after a while. He walked back over to her.

"I talked to Snape", he sighed. "My father will be visiting the school often... As will both my uncles Lestrange."

"I seriously need my wand back", Hermione said concerned.

"I know, we've got to figure out a way."

"You need to leave", she said with her eye on the clock, "You'll be late for class."

"Here you are", he smiled, "In a life threatening situation, but still worried about education."

"Shut up", she giggled, "I'm as safe as I can be in here."

She was slightly surprised herself that she meant those words. She couldn't say why, but she really did trust Draco and his Order of the Serpent. She decided to ponder over it later as Crabbe and Goyle came barrelling in.

"Did you get in?", Hermione asked jumping up.

"No", Goyle answered, "But we registered for guarding duties this afternoon."

"Excellent", Draco smirked rubbing his hands together.

"You really need to go now", said Hermione, pushing them to the door.

"Theo should be here soon, he's free next", Draco told her. "We'll be back around noon."

"Fine fine, go now", Hermione said, "I'm safe."

Draco left reluctantly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hermione was a little worried when Theo didn't return, but she kept her mind occupied with Draco's dark magic book.

A few minutes before noon Theo came back.

"Where have you been?",she asked sharply, "I've been worried sick!"

Theo held up his hands in surrender, showing he was holding a bottle.

"Is that Firewhisky?",she hissed snapping her book shut.

"Shit", Theo cursed, "I mean yes, yes it is. Snape gave it to me for helping him move his stuff to the Headmasters Quarters."

"Hand it over."

Theo groaned, but handed her the bottle without a fight.

"Listen, don't tell I was late", Theo pleaded, "Draco will have my arse..."

"What did you do?", Draco asked sharply, standing in the doorway with the others following behind him.

Theo paled and walked backwards as Draco advanced on him.

"He came in right before you", Hermione interfered while boldly stepping in between them. "He couldn't help it. Snape got him move his stuff, he got this bottle as a reward."

Everyone's eyes snapped to the bottle in her hand.

"Firewhisky!", Blaise cheered, making a grab at the bottle.

"Which", Hermione said stopping him, "I will be keeping safe until we're sure that's all it is. We don't know if Snape can be trusted."

They all groaned, but nobody objected.

"Draco", she continued, "I'm going to need my stuff. I assume it's still in my dorm."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"You are going to find out the password to the Gryffindor Tower. Then, you're going to take your broom, fly up the right staircase and enter the third room on your left. My bed is the first one on the left."

"You're making it sound so easy Granger", Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh it won't be", Hermione said sweetly, "You're going to enter the lion's lair, bravest House of the school. But you're the Slytherin Prince, I'm sure you'll manage."

"Granger I'm impressed!", Blaise exclaimed. "That's a very cunning way of giving Draco no other option than doing it or losing his face."

"I guess you're rubbing off on me", Hermione shrugged. "Now please take me to the bathroom and then off to lunch, bring me back something."

Draco grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past him. She inhaled his apple scent and goosebumps broke out on her skin by his sudden proximity.

"We'll talk about this later", he whispered in her ear before she could follow the others out. He pulled her with him. When they arrived he quickly checked the bathroom and left her to it.

"Oh shit...", Blaise mumbled when they were almost back at their room.

Pansy pushed through their group until she came face to face with Hermione.

"You vile little bitch", she hissed in Hermione's face. "I know you think you got the main prize sleeping in his bed. But me, I know, that in the end, you're nothing but a pathetic mudblood whore."

"Pansy that's enough", Draco interfered, pulling Hermione backwards against his chest. He was getting quite fed up with Pansy's behaviour.

"It's alright Malfoy", Hermione said. "She's obviously hurting. If it makes her feel better, just let her rant."

"No", Draco said, his voice deathly soft. "You're mine now Pet and I protect what is mine. Pansy, I don't want to see you in this corridor ever again. Leave."

She felt a slight quiver running down her back. Draco, like the others, had his wand loosely in his hand. Pansy looked around for support, but when she couldn't find it, she turned around and left.

\--

Draco was seething. _How_ _dare_ _she_ _defy_ _me_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _Pansy_ , _didn't_ _she_ _know_ _how_ _dangerous_ _that_ _was_? _She_ _risked_ _all_ _of_ _their_ _lives_ _and_ _she_ _didn't_ _even_ _have_ _a_ _clue_!

He didn't go back to his room until late in the evening. He had Theo and Blaise bringing her lunch and dinner.

When Crabbe and Goyle returned from their guard duty he knew he had no choice but to go in. His mood however hadn't improved much.

"Draco!", Hermione said relieved, walking up to him.

He completely ignored her and put his books in his trunk. Hermione frowned and looked at the others, but nobody dared to meet her eye.

"Status updates", Draco said while sitting down on Blaise's bed. "Greg?"

"We went to the cells", Goyle said. "They're questioning students who's heritage isn't clear. As far as I know they'll all be fine, only halfbloods and a few muggleborns with good forgeries."

Hermione released her breath, she hadn't even realised she was holding it.

"Anyone else?", Draco asked.

"There's a rumour Fitwick fled with most of the muggleborns", Theo said. "McGonagall was the one who got Potter and the others out. Snape left his notes open when I was helping him move."

"Good", Draco said, "So she did heed our message. We'll find out what to do, in the meantime, keep your eyes and ears open and watch your back. Now, everybody get some sleep."

His eyes met Hermione's for the first time. She'd never seen them so cold and distant before. She crawled back onto the bed and closed the curtains, waiting for Draco to join her. She wondered what his problem was.

Draco changed into his pyjamas. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, trying to find the resolve for what he had to do.

"Oh shit", Blaise murmured when he saw Draco take out his belt, "She's going to kill him..."

Draco climbed on his bed and cast a silencing charm on the curtains.

"What's wrong?", Hermione asked totally oblivious.

"What's wrong", Draco answered sternly, "Is that you put everything at risk and you don't even realise it."

"How did I manage to do that?", she asked totally baffled.

"You defied me Hermione, again. You went against me in front of Rabastan and now with Pansy. With Rabastan I could let it go, because you did it to defend yourself and protect me in the process, but with Pansy, I can't."

"I don't understand..."

"I know you don't. You're in my world now Hermione, you're supposed to be mine. You put all of our lives in danger, including your own."

"Alright, I'm sorry", Hermione said defensively. "It won't happen again... What are you doing?"

Hermione eyed the leather belt in his hand.

"You tell me that, but there's a difference between saying and feeling. I have to make sure... The only way I know how."

Hermione paled a bit when he advanced on her.

"If you really understand Hermione, turn around and lift up your robes. Six strikes for six lives you recklessly endangered."

"No... No way in hell will I let you hit me Draco Malfoy!"

She attempted to flee from him, but he was too fast. He flipped her onto her belly and held her down while baring her arse. She fought and screamed every step of the way, effectively giving him a few bruises of his own. When it was done, he let her go, both panting with exhaustion.

When Draco looked in her eyes and saw the pain and betrayal in them, every satisfaction he'd felt went down the drain.

"Leave!", Hermione spat at him.

"You had to feel it", he told her unconvincingly. He dropped the belt on the floor, took a spare blanket and left.

The moment he was gone she started to cry into her pillow. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid to trust him. She had even started to believe he actually cared for her, like she had started to care for him.

Theo followed Draco out and found him on one of the couches in the common room.

"You've really done it know Draco", Theo told him. "She'll have a hard time forgiving you for this."

 _Oh_ _sweet_ _Salazar_ , _what_ _have_ _I done_...

\--

 **Author note:** _This last bit seems to stir emotions a bit. I put it in to show two things:_

 _1) Draco is brought up with archaic beliefs and habits, including the way one should bring up/punish a person._

 _2) Family and families safety goes above ANYTHING and should be protected whatever it takes. The Order is as much family to Draco as his parents are._

 _And yes it's true, it does resemble that scene from Outlander. :-)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Hermione woke aching and stiff. When she tried to sit up she hissed with pain. Carefully she got onto her feet and walked around stiffly, trying to let the fabric of her robes touch her arse as little as possible.

Blaise came up to her and handed her a small tin.

"Healing cream", he told her, "It'll help."

Hermione muttered a thanks, not wanting to look him in the eye. They all knew what Draco did to her and they had probably known in advance. Still nobody stopped him and she wasn't ready to forgive them yet. _Maybe_ _when_ _hell_ _freezes_ _over_.

Draco came in, bringing breakfast. He winced when he saw Hermione's pained movements.

"I've brought you your favourite", he tried, "Pumpkin juice, cheese sandwiches and a chocolate bar."

She silently wondered how he knew what her favourite was, but she ignored him completely and just kept staring out of the window. Draco wanted to go up to her, but Blaise stopped him.

"Let's go Draco", he told him, "Leave the lady to her breakfast... in peace."

Draco gazed at Hermione longingly, but he complied and left.

\--

The following days Hermione refused to talk to Draco or even to recognise his existence.

Draco felt absolutely miserable. He didn't know he could regret something this much, but he just didn't know what to do.

"Draco", Theo said on the fifth day of sleeping on the couch, "You've got to do something mate."

"I hurt her Theo", Draco sighed, "Not just the hits, but like, emotionally I really hurt her. I don't know how to fix it."

"You grovel Draco", Theo advised him, "You grovel and you beg her forgiveness."

"How can I do that, she won't listen."

"Bullshit Draco, she'll hear you. It's not like she can go anywhere can she?"

Draco sat up. Theo was right, he was so stupid! He gathered his stuff and forcefully walked back to his room.

"Good luck!", Theo called after him.

He waited until Theo had put the charms back on the door and got in bed.

 _Whatever_ _the_ _result_ , _you're_ _sleeping_ _in_ _your_ _bed_ _Draco_. _You're_ _a_ _Malfoy_! _No_ , _scratch_ _that_ , _forget_ _you're_ _a_ _Malfoy_ _for_ _a_ _moment_ _and_ _beg_ _until_ _she_ _caves_.

He took a deep breath and pulled the curtains aside. He was greeted by the sight of Hermione trying to rub the healing cream on her bruises.

She quickly lowered her robes and turned her head away from him. Carefully, trying not to startle her, he got on the bed and casted a silencing charm. She tensed, but made no attempt to flee from him.

"Hermione", he whispered, "I'm not very good at this. At the time I thought it was the only way, because it is the only way I know. Please Hermione, please look at me?"

At the pleading tone in his voice Hermione couldn't resist looking at him. He sat on his knees before her in his pyjama bottoms, his hands behind his back and his head bowed down.

"I know now that what I did was wrong. I vow to you Hermione, I vow that I will never, never hurt you willingly again. Please... please Hermione... Please forgive me..."

Hermione had never seen Draco so miserable. She felt that something in her heart and fluttering in her stomach again. _Damn_ _him_! She wanted to stay mad at him, but she just couldn't. She wasn't one to keep grudges anyway.

"Draco... I accept your vow... And I forgive you."

Draco looked hopeful.

"But I will never forget."

She launched herself forward and grabbed him by the balls. Draco whimpered, but didn't dare to move as he looked her in the eye.

"If you ever...", Hermione hissed, " _Ever_ pull something like that again... I'll crush these with my bare hands. Understood?"

Draco grunted as she squeezed his crown jewels a little tighter and nodded.

She let him go and settled under the blanket on her stomach, her face turned away from him. She was a little shocked by her own actions. _Maybe_ _that_ _was_ _a little_ _harsh_ _Hermione_ , _but_ _a_ _girl's_ _got_ _to_ _stand_ _up_ _for_ _herself_!

Draco saw the tin of healing cream was lying next to him.

"Hermione...", he said hesitantly, "Can I... You know... Help make it better?"

He quickly covered his weaker parts, just in case.

"Fine...", Hermione muttered, because _why_ _the_ _hell_ _not_? She didn't move nor looked at him.

He sat stunned for a moment. When she didn't gave any more indication he reached out and peeled the blanket back. Slowly he lifted up the robes. When he saw the damage he had done he had to swallow, feeling sick with himself all over again.

Large bruises covered her pretty arse. They were fading to green and yellow with the help of the healing cream, but he knew they must have been dark purple just a few days ago.

Draco opened the tin and rubbed the cream on her bruises as gently as he could. She tensed up when he touched the first one, but slowly relaxed under his ministrations.

When he was finished he put the tin down on the nightstand and covered her again with the blanket.

"Goodnight H..., eh, Granger..."

\--

Hermione woke up facing Draco. He was still sleeping soundly, his face snuggled into the blanket. He probably didn't sleep much the last few days. _Serves_ _him_ _right_! She snorted at that thought.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked into hers. She blushed, but didn't look away.

"Morning", he whispered.

"Hi", she whispered back, smiling a little.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Some yogurt please... And fruit salad and green tea."

"On a diet?", Draco asked teasingly.

"And some toast with eggs and bacon."

"That's my girl", he grinned.

"Prat...", she muttered, "Time to go."

He got up and dressed. Nobody commented, but they all seemed relieved to see Draco sleeping in his bed again.

"Bye Doll", he drawled, as she rolled her eyes the boys went on their way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Later that day Draco and Blaise had Defence against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors, or what was left of them anyway. Neville Longbottom defied the new professor Carrow, successfully landing himself detention. Draco secretly admired his courage since detention was more like torture hour nowadays. Suddenly he got an idea on how to get Hermione's stuff.

When the bell rang he went up to the professor.

"Professor Carrow", he coaxed, "I heard you're very busy. If you like, Blaise and me can take care of Longbottom's... detention."

He smiled cruelly at him. Neville tried to keep up his brave face, failing miserably.

Carrow looked at him.

"Fine Mr. Malfoy", he answered, "Lets see what you can do. Take him to the cell block in the dungeons."

"My pleasure professor."

Draco sauntered over to Neville.

"Longbottom, your wand", he said, holding out his hand.

Neville looked like he was going to spit at him, but handed it over.

"Let's go, Blaise will show you the way."

He poked Neville in the back for good measure and they went on their way.

"I heard you have Hermione strapped to your bed Malfoy", Neville sneered at him.

"Shut it Longbottom", Draco answered angrily.

"I bet that's the only way you can get a girl, isn't it?", Neville continued, "You're such an evil, vile son of a bitch..."

Draco's face reddened.

"You're digging your grave Longbottom...", Blaise sang. Neville paled and stayed quiet until they got to the cells.

Draco pushed him inside. Neville opened his mouth to taunt Draco some more, but was cut short by Blaise's Stupefy. Neville fell to the floor unconscious.

"So", Blaise asked inspecting his fingernails like he was bored with the whole thing, "What's the plan?"

"Longbottom always writes down the Gryffindor password", Draco answered, "With it we can go get Granger's stuff. Guard the door while I search him."

Blaise grinned and turned to stand watch.

A few minutes later Draco found a piece of parchment with five passwords on them. He copied it and stashed the original back where he'd found it. He frowned at Neville and quickly administered a few spells. Neville was now covered in shallow cuts and bruises.

"It's done", he said to Blaise, dropping Neville's wand next to him.

Blaise looked over to Neville and made a face when he saw what Draco had done.

"I had no choice", Draco whispered, "It had to be real. But I swear it looks worse than it is."

"He'll wake up soon", Blaise said nodding, "Let's get out of here."

Draco looked at Neville one last time and followed Blaise back to the dorm.

The others were already there.

"Granger", Blaise called, "We're going to get your shit tonight!"

"How?", Hermione asked.

Blaise told her what Draco did and showed her the passwords. Draco hoped Hermione wasn't too angry about him mistreating her friend.

"Well", Hermione frowned, "I don't like how you did it, but I'm glad you got the passwords."

Draco felt like apologising for what he did, but kept it in. _A_ _Malfoy_ _never_ _apologises_... _Or_ _at_ _least_ _not_ _twice_ _in_ _the_ _same_ _week_.

""I suppose he was lucky in a way you did it", she mused, "Carrow's punishment would have been worse. Now, it should be either the first or the last password, the other ones are definitely old ones."

"I'm going around 2 a.m.", Draco said, "I'm taking Theo. The others will stay here."

"Good luck mate", Blaise said, "You're going to need it."

\--

At 2 a.m. sharp Theo and Draco left their dorm. When they came to ground level Draco opened a window.

"Just in case we have to make a fast exit", Draco whispered as Theo quirked an eyebrow at him.

They sneaked through the corridors without encountering any obstacles. When they arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Draco pulled two brooms out of his bag, handing one to Theo. He knew a bag with an undetectable extension charm would come in handy when he bought it last summer.

Draco tried the last password first and the Fat Lady opened the door, muttering something about her beauty sleep. Draco glanced inside and saw the room was empty.

"Stay here Theo", he whispered, "Keep the entrance open."

Theo nodded, Draco mounted his broom and hovered inside.

Without a sound he flew up the stairs to the girls dorms and entered Hermione's old room. He looked around and saw a few cobwebs hanging around. Nobody had been in here for a while. He threw everything of Hermione's he could find in his bag. When he was finished, he carefully closed the door behind him and went back to the stairs. The moment he set foot on them, they collapsed. Draco slid down with a whole lot of wreckage.

Instantly the door to the boys dorms opened. He cursed his own stupidity, but blamed on his lack of sleep in the last few days.

"Run!", Theo shouted from the doorway. Draco picked himself up and bolted for the exit.

"Malfoy!", someone shouted. Hexes were flying around the room. Draco managed to dodge a few, but he couldn't prevent getting hit.

Theo all but dragged him through the portrait hole and closed it behind them to slow their pursuers down.

"Window", Draco gritted through his teeth. Theo opened it quickly and they flew out, circling the castle until they got to the door Draco had left open before. When they landed Draco had a lot of difficulty to stay upright.

"Come on Draco", Theo said after closing the window, "Lean on me. We're almost there."

Theo had to drag Draco the last part of the way. He felt like shit, but he went through all this shit for her stuff and Salazar help him, he would deliver them to her too.

When Hermione saw them coming in, her eyes went wide with fear.

"Draco!", She exclaimed running over them.

"Got your stuff Sweetheart", Draco managed to utter and he passed out cold.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

"We have to get him to the Hospital Wing!", Hermione said anxiously.

"We can't", Blaise answered, scratching the back of his head in discomfort. "Unless it's absolutely necessary. We'd have to explain how he got injured and there will be consequences. Bad consequences... For him and the Gryffindors."

"Alright...", Hermione muttered , trying to calm down and think. "You're right... Okay... Put him on his bed."

Crabbe and Goyle picked him up gently and carried him over. Theo brought her bag.

"I'll call you when I need you", Hermione said, closing the curtains behind her.

Quickly she searched Draco's pockets and found her wand. She saw various cuts and bruises on his head, but nothing too serious. She started to remove his clothes looking for his injuries. She saw his left pinky finger was broken, as were two toes on his left foot and and his ankle was sprained heavily. She fixed him up with a few Episkey spells and the tin of healing cream. He hadn't woken through the process, so she suspected he had a concussion as well. She pulled the covers over his body.

"And?", Blaise asked nervously when she appeared from behind the curtains.

"I think he'll be fine", Hermione told them. "A concussion, broken finger, two fractured toes, sprained ankle and a lot of cuts and bruises. However, he won't be able to make it to class tomorrow."

"No worries", Theo said, "I'll just tell the professors he's feeling a bit under the weather. It's Friday, so he won't have to come out until Monday."

"He should be fine by then", Hermione nodded. "Thank Merlin for healing cream. We should get some sleep, goodnight guys."

Hermione took out a second blanket for herself and lay down next to Draco. She was very careful not to touch him as she was acutely aware of his nakedness underneath his covers. She felt a little guilty for the pain she'd caused him by her demand to get her stuff. After observing him for a while she rolled over to her back and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

The next day Hermione was rummaging through the bag. She'd found the oversized shirt she loved to sleep in and put it on. She was just about to use her wand to Accio her hairbrush out when Draco grunted beside her. She dropped everything and scooted over to him.

Draco stirred for a bit and slowly he opened his eyes.

"You're awake!", she squealed in relief and she kissed him full on the lips. Quickly she wanted to pull back, blushing profoundly, but he tangled his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss.

"Morning", he whispered hoarsely when he finally let her go. There was that something in her heart again...

"Morning", she whispered back awkwardly, brushing his hair from his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been ran over by the Hogwarts Express..."

"I'll get you something to drink", she smiled, "The others are already off to their classes."

She fetched him some water and a bit of yogurt.

"Can't I have coffee?", Draco whined.

"No you can't", Hermione said sternly, "You've got a concussion and it you drink coffee the headache will get worse. You're going to drink this, eat your yogurt and then you're going to get some more sleep."

"Can I get another kiss before I go back to sleep?", he asked innocently.

"Fine...", she answered, eying him suspiciously.

The moment she came close enough Draco grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, kissing her passionately. He had wanted to do this from the moment he'd woken up with her touching his hair that very first night. His tongue trailed her lips, begging for entrance. He tilted her head back and she relented. His tongue plunged in her mouth, caressing it until she made a whimpering sound. He nipped her lower lip and taking charge of the kiss, Hermione entered his mouth, her tongue gliding over his gently. He moaned, cupping her arse with his hands. She whimpered and pulled back as he touched her bruises.

"Don't", Hermione whispered as he opened his mouth to apologise, "Go to sleep. I'm staying right here."

Hermione took her book and Draco closed his eyes, his hand on her hip as he drifted off to sleep.

Draco slept soundly for the remainder of the day. Hermione only allowed him to eat some chicken soup for dinner before tucking him back in. She snuggled up against him with her Arithmancy book, some light reading. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

The next day Draco woke up early, the sun was barely lighting up the lake yet. He didn't know what had woken him, only that he was painfully aroused. Silently he let his hand slide down, only to discover he was naked. He'd forgotten that Hermione had taken his clothes away the day before in order to tend to his wounds. _Had_ _she_ _taken_ _a_ _peek_ _then_?

He gave his cock a few strokes, trying to release some of the pressure.

That moment Hermione let out a small sigh. Draco stilled and watched her flush while sighing some more, subconsciously pushing her hands between her legs. _Oh_ _Merlin_ , _was_ _she_ _having_ _a_ _sex_ _dream_? _About_ _him_? _Draco_ _groaned_ _at_ _that_ _thought_.

Hermione jolted awake. He closed his eyes quickly and leveled out his breath, pretending to be asleep. Hermione eyed him and when she was sure he was sleeping, she let her head fall down on the pillow again. She'd dreamt about their kiss, only in her dream, they hadn't stopped at kissing.

She closed her eyes again and let her hands wander, thinking about it. She unbuttoned her shirt and rolled her nipples between her fingers, imagining it was Draco. Her right hand slipped down her belly and in between her legs. She caressed her clit with her thumb while pushing her finger inside. Her breath sped up and she added a second finger. Draco wasn't even pretending to be asleep anymore and watched her hungrily, his hand squeezing his length. This was by far one of the most sexy things he'd ever seen. She rubbed her clit faster and when her back arched up from the bed in a silent orgasm, Draco couldn't contain himself anymore. Hermione moaned as he took her nipple in his mouth and she convulsed beneath him. His tongue touched it just right, prolonging her orgasm and causing his own.

When she came down from her high she was blushing like mad, she couldn't look at him. How, in Merlin's name, could she have let herself carried away like that, pleasuring herself with him right there?

"Hermione", Draco said huskily, turning her face towards his, "Next time Sweetheart, just wake me up..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Get up you lazy arses!", Theo shouted, throwing a shoe at Draco's bed.

Hermione quickly redressed and got some clothes for Draco. When she bent over the trunk Blaise was clearly eying her arse. Draco threw Theo's shoe right in his face, smiling smugly.

"Alright", Hermione said turning around, "I've got everything for the bathroom."

"Your wand Granger", Draco said sternly, holding up his hand.

"Fine", Hermione pouted, "But under two conditions. You let Greg and Vince carry you to the bathroom and you let me help you wash up."

"No!", Draco shouted. Hermione merely quirked an eyebrow at him as they tried to stare each other down.

"If you can prove to me you can walk to the door by yourself, we'll go", Hermione challenged him.

Draco stood up, his face becoming blanc. Slowly he walked to the door, clenching his teeth with each step. Right before he reached it he grunted as his ankle gave in. Greg caught him before he hit the floor face first.

"Fucking fine", Draco gave in looking at Hermione's smug face, "I'll lean on them, but nobody's carrying me!"

"Sometimes, you really are an idiot Draco Malfoy", Hermione answered while handing over her wand.

\--

For the rest of the weekend Hermione helped Draco with his homework. He had been rather busy with the task Voldemort had given him and it was only three weeks before exams started, so he was running a bit behind.

"Hermione", Draco objected, "The Dark Lord took over the school and I'm an evil Death Eater, they can't fail me this year. I'll just wing it."

"WING IT?!", Hermione shouted, blowing up with anger, "You can't just WING IT Draco Malfoy! Your education is important, no matter how unqualified some teachers are."

Oh boy, he should have seen that one coming.

"Yes", Draco said soothingly while trailing kisses along her jawline, "I know Sweetheart, but you look so sexy it's difficult to concentrate..."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Draco silenced her with a searing kiss. She totally lost her train of thought and pressed her body against his, moaning as he cupped her breast through her shirt.

"I fucking knew it!", Theo shouted walking in on them, "You owe me a Galleon Blaise!"

Hermione blushed and Draco scowled at Theo and Blaise for interrupting.

"Shit mate", Blaise said, "I know you've been pining for her since Yule Ball two years ago, but I never thought it would happen."

He threw Theo his Galleon. Draco's look was murder, but when he saw Hermione smiling brightly at him, he couldn't help but smile back a little.

"So, next Saturday we're going to Hogsmeade for the last time this year", Greg said, obviously changing the subject.

"We can't go", Draco frowned, "It's too dangerous to leave Hermione alone all day and we have to go as a group. We'll have to watch our back, not only for Rabastan, but also for enemies of The Dark Lord and people seeking revenge for Dumbledore's death."

"But Dracooo...", Blaise whined, "I haven't got a costume for the party yet."

"Party?", Hermione asked.

"The Slytherin Masked Ball", Greg answered. "Every year, the last Friday evening of May Slytherin throws this party. For non-Slytherins it's invite only."

"And", Vince added, "Since most Gryffindors don't get along with us, you probably weren't even aware of it."

"I've heard rumours", Hermione admitted, "But I never knew it was a real thing. Is the rumour about how wild they are true as well?"

"Probably a tad bit exaggerated", Blaise sniggered. "The music's loud and there's lots of booze. And if you're interested in a new anonymous sexual experience, that happens too."

"Shut up Blaise", Draco said while Hermione blushed. "The sex stuff only happens to you."

"What can I say", Blaise smirked, "I'm irresistible."

"It might be possible for us all to go to Hogsmeade", Hermione said thoughtfully, "If you could get me to the kitchens."

"Pleeease Draco", Blaise begged when he saw Draco was about to say no.

"Think of the reward", Theo whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco looked at Hermione's hopeful gaze.

"Fucking fine", Draco grunted, "I'll take you. We'll go on Tuesday evening."

Hermione smiled brightly at him and kissed him soundly on the lips. He felt better about his decision already.

\--

"This was the worst fucking idea ever", Draco grunted as he was sneaking up the stairs Tuesday night with Hermione, Vince and Greg on his tail. He had decided to bring them along as extra safety measure for Hermione, but for Slytherins they weren't very sneaky.

"We need to head East", Hermione whispered, "Towards the Herbology corridor."

Draco peeked around the corner and quickly retracted his head.

"Snape", he mouthed to Hermione. They took a few steps back and hid in the broom closet. Hermione was pressed up against Draco's back, the shelves prodding in hers. She held her breath when she heard soft footsteps right outside the door. They stopped for a moment and then quickly retreated.

"He's gone", Draco whispered as Hermione dared to breathe again. "This better be worth it Hermione."

They got past the Hufflepuff common room entrance without any problems and arrived at the kitchen entrance.

"How do we get in, blast a hole in it?", Greg whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tickled the pear on the painting until it started to giggle.

Greg looked at her like she was daft until the pear transformed into a doorknob.

"And that, Gregory Goyle", Hermione whispered smugly, "Is how you get into the kitchen of Hogwarts."

Hermione pushed the door open and walked in, the boys on her tail.

Vince and Greg looked in awe as house elves everywhere were preparing breakfast for the next morning. The air was heavy with the smell of freshly baked bread, muffins and scones.

"Can Pipsy helps you?", one of the elves asked in a squeaky voice. "Woulds you like to try a muffin?" He held out a tray of freshly baked blueberry muffins to them.

"Thank you Pipsy", Hermione said while everyone took a muffin, "I'm looking for Dobby. Could you fetch him for me please?"

Pipsy bowed for them and disappeared into the hustle.

"Dobby?", Draco asked, grabbing Hermione by the shoulder.

Before she could react Draco was blown backwards against the wall. By Slytherin's beard, he knew he shouldn't have brought her! Once they were alone, she wouldn't be happy. Luckily for her he had vowed not to hurt her willingly again, but that didn't mean he couldn't punish her in some other way.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter's friend!", Dobby squeaked appearing from behind her.

"Hello Dobby", Hermione smiled brightly, "You look well! Is that a new hat?"

Draco grunted as Vince pulled him back to his feet. Hermione decided it was better not to look at him. She knew he'd be highly annoyed, if not even really angry.

"Yes", Dobby smiled proudly touching the ghastly purple hat on his head, "Thanks you miss. What is you doing heres... With his?" Dobby eyed Draco with distrust.

"I'll explain Dobby", Hermione answered, "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Yes Miss", Dobby confirmed and he took her hand. Draco grabbed on to her other one right in time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

"Oof!", Draco grunted as he landed hard on his arse with Hermione on top of him, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

She moved to get off him, but he didn't let her go. He was going to take her back to his room over his shoulder like some kind of caveman and strap her to the bed for real this time!

"You lets go of Miss!", Dobby squeaked lifting his finger threateningly. Draco glared at him and held Hermione's waist tighter.

"It's okay Dobby", Hermione told him, "Draco's just looking out for me."

She turned around in his grasp to look in his eyes. He found his resolve crumbling under her Firewhisky gaze already.

"Let me go", she demanded, "Dobby can help."

"No way", Draco whispered harshly, "It's too much of a liability."

"We need him Draco", she answered sternly, "He can apparate anywhere. He can apparate me, us, everywhere in the castle."

"Fuck", he grunted looking thoroughly angry. "Why didn't you tell me your plan before?"

"You would have said no", she answered giving him a lopsided smile. "It's worth the risk Love. Besides, no Pureblood would ever talk to a house elf, they deem them too inferior to pay attention to."

Draco felt a strange something in his heart when she called him Love. He growled low in his throat, but he let her go. She squeezed his hand and walked over to Dobby.

He shook off his pants and sat down on the window-sill. He wondered if this was were Snape threw Dumbledore's body of the tower. A chill went down his spine and he watched Hermione tell Dobby what he needed to know.

"... So you understand Dobby, you can't tell anyone, not even Harry", Hermione concluded.

"I understands Miss", Dobby nodded, "I wills help and come when one of you calls."

"Thank you Dobby", Hermione said hugging him tight. "Can you take us back to the kitchen now?"

She grabbed Draco's hand and Dobby apparated them back.

"Draco!", Vince called with his mouth full of muffin, "We were worried!"

"I can tell", Draco smirked, "Eating away your troubles."

"Dobby wills take you back to your room now", Dobby announced and he did. "I will brings you what you wants Thursday." He disappeared with a pop.

"So", Theo asked, "Why don't you get Dobby to apparate you the hell out of here?"

Draco suddenly stilled as he awaited her answer. He really wasn't keen on letting her leave. As a Gryffindor she would probably do something brave and stupid, getting herself killed and all the risks they had taken for her would have been in vain.

"Dobby can apparate outside the castle", Hermione answered, "But he can't take anyone with him."

Draco relaxed and let Hermione fill in Theo and Blaise while he changed for bed. If he was lucky, he'd get an hour or four of sleep before he had to get up again.

He got under the sheets as Hermione finished her story.

"... and now all we have to do is get a hair of a girl and under the disguise of Polyjuice potion I can join you to Hogsmeade on Saturday."

"I know just the girl", Theo smirked. "I spend a lot of time with Daphne Greengrass, painting each other's nails and shit."

"Daphne won't do", Blaise said, "She's friends with Pansy. It will be suspicious if she comes with us."

"I know", Theo rolled his eyes, "You didn't let me finish. Daphne has a lovely little sister Astoria, two years younger. She's roughly the same size as our Princess here, so she can just wear her own clothes. I could slip something in Daphne's drink. Being the good sister, Astoria will stay at the castle to take care of her and Hermione can take her place."

"Brilliant Theo!", Hermione exclaimed, "I trust you to take care of it. Now let's get some sleep, goodnight!"

Draco was lying flat on his back as Hermione closed the bed curtains. She gathered her resolve and looked at his face, turned away from her. She knew he'd be angry with her, but she also knew that getting Dobby involved was the most rational choice.

"Draco", Hermione whispered as he still didn't look at her, "Please talk to me."

Draco turned and looked her in the eye, his eyes stormy grey.

"You put everything at risk tonight", he told her, "You're lucky Dobby understood the danger."

He grabbed her and flipped her onto her back, his body pressing down on hers. Her breath escaped her with a whoosh, her eyes widened in surprise.

"I'd very much like to punish you again", he breathed, "But I promised I wouldn't do that nor would it be entirely justified. So instead, I think I'm going to fuck you senseless..."

Her breath hitched and she felt heath pooling in her lower belly at his words. Before she could react his lips came down on hers in a harsh kiss. He put her hands up above her head and was a little surprised as she claimed his mouth.

Vaguely she noticed he let go of her hands again as he trailed his down her sides. He groaned as she twisted her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer if possible. He ripped her shirt open and she felt his heart beat wildly against his chest, just like hers. He trailed little kisses along her jawline and neck until he reached her breast. She whimpered as he took her left nipple in his mouth, caressing it with his tongue and lips. His hand reached for her right one, his fingers mimicking the movements of his mouth.

"Draco...", she breathed as his left hand glided down her body further, "I... I've never..."

"No man has ever touched you?", Draco asked looking up at her.

She blushed and shook her head.

"And I've never... touched a man either..."

"Oh...", he breathed a little baffled, "Would you like to learn?"

Somehow that thought was really appealing to him. Hermione smiled and pulled his head back up for a kiss. Boldly she pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him.

"Wild cat", he smirked as she attempted to mimic his earlier movements. He groaned as her tongue swiped over his nipple and her hand reached his cock.

When she touched it he hissed in his breath and it jerked in her hand. She looked down, not really sure on how to proceed. He put his hand over hers, wrapping her fingers around it. Slowly he started to move her hand up and down. He felt like silk, but so hard at the same time. He let go while she kept moving her hand and pulled her face up to his for a kiss.

He held her hip as his other hand traveled between her legs. He groaned as he felt how wet she was already. Without warning he shoved a finger inside, catching her moan with his lips. She shuddered as his thumb rubbed her clit, following the same pace as her hand on his cock.

"Shit", he breathed, "You are so tight Pet. You feel so good..."

She picked up the pace and he followed, adding a second finger.

She moaned as he curled his fingers slightly upwards, finding the right spot.

"That's it", Draco growled, "You like that Pet, don't you?"

Her hips bucked up against is hand. He grunted as her hand squeezed more tightly around his cock. He focused on her, trying not to finish before she did.

"Come for me Pet", he demanded and he bit down on her nipple.

"Draco!", she moaned and he felt her pussy contract around his fingers. He bucked his hips into her and followed.

After catching his breath he cleaned them both up with a quick Scourify. She crawled up against his side and fell asleep with her head up on his chest.

"Who would have guessed?", Draco wondered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Saturday came around looking bright and sunny.

"Good morning Order!", Theo cheered. "Lady and gentlemen, it's a beautiful day and Daphne is vomiting while Astoria holds back her hair. Here's a hair of hers Princess, quickly chuck down the Polyjuice so we can hit the town!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and added the hair to the potion. She filled a cup and drank it down without thinking.

"How do I look?", she asked as the awful melting feeling died down.

"Shagable", Blaise smirked licking his lips.

"Fine", Draco answered, hitting Blaise to the back of his head. "Let's go, remember, we stay together."

They walked through the common room and out the door, hands on the wands in their pockets. When they reached the main door of the Entrance Hall Hermione breathed in the fresh air. She felt absolutely giddy being out in the sun again and gave Draco a bright smile.

He smiled back at her as they walked down the pad to the village.

"Where are we going first?", she asked.

"Costumes!", Theo cheered pulling them all in the shop. Draco, Vince and Greg chose their costumes fairly quickly, but they spent hours watching Theo and Blaise try one costume after the other. While Hermione was busy judging Theo's knight costume, Draco wandered into the women's section. Suddenly he saw the perfect outfit for Hermione and he had it packed with his costume without anyone noticing.

"I'm going with the gipsy costume", Blaise decided, "The ladies won't know where to look first."

They waited for Blaise to finish up and left the store together.

"Let's get lunch, I'm starving", Draco decided.

"Draco!", a voice called out behind them.

His shoulders stiffened as he turned around.

"Mother", he said, "Father. What are you doing here?"

"Oh just some shopping on this fine day", Narcissa Malfoy answered. She eyed Hermione curiously.

"Who is this lovely lady?", Lucius asked cocking his eyebrow.

"This is miss Greengrass", Draco answered taking Hermione's hand. "She decided to grace us with her presence today. Astoria, these are my parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Pleased to meet you", Hermione said, her voice wavering a bit.

"Miss Greengrass", Lucius said, "Lovely. Well, we won't take up any more of your time."

"Bye Draco", Narcissa said kissing his cheek, "Don't forget to study for your exams. The Dark Lord decided to reside in our Mansion, so we expect great results to show him."

Draco nodded and swallowed hard.

"Shit mate", Blaise exclaimed as Draco's parents walked away, "He's living with you?"

"Don't worry", Hermione said determined, "We'll make it work. So much for winging it eh?"

Draco scowled at her, but didn't answer.

After lunch they decided to head back, the news of Voldemort's residence put a bit of a damper on everything.

"Oh wait!", Hermione exclaimed as they passed a shop with all kinds of little knick-knacks, "I forgot something! I'll be right back."

She went into the shop and came back out two minutes later with a small bag.

"What's that?", Draco asked curiously.

"Nothing important yet", Hermione answered, "I'll show you when it's done."

When they arrived back at the dorm Blaise and Theo headed over to the girls, showing off their new costumes. Vince and Greg took liberty of their new found entrance to the kitchen.

"Bring me back some brownies please!", Hermione called after them. They put up their thumbs.

When she closed the door she saw Draco eying her from their bed.

"When are you changing back?", he asked.

"Any moment now, why?"

"It's bloody weird to have Astoria in my room alone", he smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know what she looks like underneath these clothes?", she asked walking over.

"Not interested. Are you going to tell me what you bought?"

Without a word Hermione gave him the bag. He looked inside and found six identical silver pocket mirrors.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled and kissed him, changing back to her own appearance.

"Hmmm... Suddenly I don't really care anymore", Draco said pulling her down on the bed with him.

"Don't I look fabulous?", Blaise asked Friday evening, showing off his gipsy costume consisting of tight brown leather pants, a satin white shirt and burgundy silk mask.

"Wait", Theo called, "I've got just the thing to finish the look!"

He handed Blaise a golden earring.

"Wicked!", Blaise smirked, putting it in his ear.

"What do you think Princess?", Theo asked twirling around in his musketeer costume with a blue mask and a faux moustache.

"You look dashing", Hermione smiled. "As do you two", she added looking over to Vince and Greg in their gladiator costumes with black masks.

Silently she sighed and looked at her hands. Secretly she hated letting Draco go off to the Ball without her, with all those girls hanging around him.

"I bet you'll look great in your costume too", Draco whispered in her ear.

Surprised she turned around to him. He looked every bit the Roman emperor in his costume with a dark green mask covering his eyes.

"You didn't think I was going without you, did you?", he smirked, tossing her a costume bag. "Hurry up Sweetheart, we don't want to be late."

"We're always late", Blaise commented.

"Well you know what they say", Draco shrugged, "The party doesn't start until I walk in."

"I don't know about this Draco...", Hermione said walking over in her dark green Roman princess dress.

Draco eyed her up and down. The short dress showed off her legs nicely, not to mention her pretty arse. The back scooped down low, being held together by a delicate golden chain at the top of her shoulders and a golden shackled belt around her waist.

"Just a moment", Theo sang, pushing Hermione down on a chair. "Daphne made me into a great hairdresser."

He pulled Hermione's hair into a high ponytail with a green ribbon, finished with gold pendants and put a lace green mask on her. He gave her a red lipstick and a pair of high heeled gold sandals with fine straps crisscrossing over her calves.

"And now", Draco said sinking on his knee in front of her, "The finishing touch."

Hermione gasped as she saw the jewellery in his hands. It was a pair of golden earrings shaped in his initials and a golden necklace that made it look like a baby dragon with emerald eyes was curled around her neck.

"I have to make sure everyone knows you're mine", Draco smiled moving to kiss her.

"Ah no no", Theo said holding him back, "You'll ruin her lipstick. Save it for later."

"Tonight, don't drink too much", Draco ordered. "We're safe enough at the party, but don't leave it on your own."

"Yes father, now let's go!", Blaise exclaimed, ushering everyone to the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

When they left the dorm Hermione heard a weird humming sound, growing stronger as they came closer to the Common Room. It was like a group of men was humming a rhythm. She looked over to Draco, finding the sound a bit intimidating. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Stand back a bit Princess", Theo smirked, "It's time for the entrance of our Prince."

She quirked an eyebrow and let go of Draco's hand.

"Just watch", Theo whispered in her ear, pulled her back a little.

The moment Draco pushed the door open, the humming stopped and a spotlight illuminated him.

"Ladies and gentlemen", a voice announced, "The Prince has arrived!"

The room erupted in cheers and Draco gave a small bow.

"Let's get this party started!", he proclaimed, winking at the deejay.

Immediately a dance beat erupted and the spotlight disappeared. Draco held out his hand to Hermione.

"Let's get some drinks first."

Hermione saw all the tables were pushed up against the window, filled with drinks and food, making room to dance. The couches were grouped around little tables. Draco gave her a Butterbeer, spiked with a little Firewhisky.

He took her to one of the couches, observing the room. She saw Blaise dancing to her left, no less than three witches were doing their best to get his attention. Vince and Greg were trying out the food while Theo assisted the deejay.

"Would you like to dance?", Draco asked when they'd finished their drinks.

"You'll have to teach me", Hermione smiled, taking his hand.

"Just follow my lead Pet", he whispered in her ear, pulling her close.

Draco started moving to the music holding her hips.

"You have to feel it", he whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes."

She did and gradually she started swaying her hips to the beat, with a little guidance of Draco's hands. Neither of them noticed Pansy staring at them in her white angel costume.

Hermione had a great time dancing with Draco and occasionally sitting down with a drink or something to eat with him, Theo and Blaise.

After a few hours they went up to the snacks, looking for Vince and Greg. Blaise was on a couch somewhere doing Merlin knew what with the three witches from earlier.

"I'm going to the bathroom", Draco told Hermione, "You stay here with Theo. I'll be right back." He left, taking Vince and Greg with him.

Hermione chatted happily with Theo. A tall 7th year eyed her up and when Pansy whispered something in his ear, he grinned.

Suddenly he came up to Hermione and grabbed her.

"So, you're the little mudblood", he sneered, "I've heard you've got quite some talents. I think I'll take you for a ride." She struggled as he tried to pull her with him.

"You don't want to do that mate", Theo drawled, "She's Draco's. You remember our Prince, Death Eater, very possessive..."

"Sod off you fucking sissy", the guy smirked, "That little shit won't even know she was gone."

Theo shrugged and stepped to the side, revealing Draco standing behind him with Vince and Greg cracking their knuckles.

"Let her the fuck go... Now", Draco growled dangerously low.

Hermione yanked from his grip and ran over to Draco, but he pushed her in Theo's arms.

The guy obviously had his hand on his wand as Draco casually walked up to him, clearly showing off his Dark Mark.

"I don't share what's mine", Draco growled, and in a quick succession Draco hit his stomach, balls and face, knocking the guy out cold.

He turned around to Hermione, eyes blazing as he grabbed her neck and kissed her fiercely.

He pulled her on the dancefloor and turned her around, his pelvis grinding against her arse as they danced. He felt like a cave-man marking his claim, but he just couldn't help it.

"I would so much like to fuck you right now Pet", Draco growled in her ear. "Right here, in front of everyone, claiming you as mine."

Hermione couldn't help but whimper at his words, her knickers dampening.

"Let's get out of here."

He pulled her with him to the dorm, Vince and Greg walking them a few metres until they were sure they got in their room safely.

The moment he had the protective charms put up, she pounced on him, kissing him wildly as she pushed him against the wall.

"You liked that idea, didn't you Pet?", Draco growled, turning and pushing her up against the wall. "Me fucking you in front of a whole crowd."

Hermione moaned in his mouth. She didn't know what came over her, but it was pure lust. Maybe mixed with a little alcohol to spike her courage, but she was damn sure what she wanted.

"Fuck me Draco", she whispered.

He growled and carried her over to the bed, never breaking their kiss. He opened the golden chain and belt holding her dress up and let it pool at her feet.

She smiled proudly as he moaned when he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear.

She pushed him down on the bed, ripping his costume off while he grabbed her breasts.

He flipped them over and with a quick spell he bound her wrists to the headboard.

"Tonight is for you...", he whispered, trailing small kisses down her neck.

She whimpered as she felt his teeth graze her nipple.

"So sensitive...", he mumbled against her stomach, going lower still. She pressed her legs together, but he nudged them apart to make room for his body.

"Draco, I don't...", she whispered, her face bright red.

"Sssh...", he shushed her, "Don't tell me no Pet. Not until I'm doing something you really don't like..."

He trailed kisses on her inner thighs. He parted her lips with his fingers, looking at her wetness.

"Draco...", she began, but suddenly he trailed his tongue over her slit from top to bottom, making her groan loudly. He focused his tongue on her clit and pushed his finger inside, making her sigh as she tried to hold back her moaning.

"Let go Pet", Draco commanded and he put a second finger in, moving them in and out swiftly. Hermione moaned and struggled against her bonds. With a wave of his hand he released her and she tangled her fingers in his hair. He moved his tongue over her clit and she came as he pushed his fingers as deep as he could.

"You taste so good", he whispered, crawling up her body. She kissed him, feeling weird and excited at the same time when she tasted herself on his tongue.

"Are you sure you you want this Hermione?", he suddenly asked seriously.

"I want this, I'm ready...", she answered confidently.

She sucked in her bottom lip as he intertwined their fingers. He moved his other hand down to her hip as he positioned himself between her legs. She winced as he suddenly pushed all the way in, breaking her maidenhood with one swift movement. She squeezed his fingers.

"Sssh, relax...", he hummed as he rubbed her hip soothingly. Slowly she relaxed, trying to get used to the feeling of being filled like that.

"I'm going to move now", he whispered. She nodded and kissed him gently. Slowly he started to thrust inside of her and she sucked on his bottom lip, trying to hold back the signs of pleasure. She couldn't help but let out a small moan as he pulled his head back.

"Tell me what you want Pet", he whispered hoarsely.

"Faster...", she moaned and he complied.

He moved his hand between their bodies to rub her clit. She was moaning freely beneath him now.

"You feel so good...", he groaned, "So fucking incredible..."

She grabbed his hair to kiss him harshly and with the feeling of his tongue against hers, she came. As he felt her tight muscles clenching around him, he followed moaning in her mouth. He collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

Theo looked around the dorm as he entered a few hours later, eying Hermione's costume on the ground and Draco's ripped one flung over his trunk. When he walked over to his own bed he saw their curtains weren't closed and he rolled his eyes. Both were lying naked on top of the covers, sleeping soundly. He walked over and threw a blanket over them.

"Thanks", Draco smirked, opening one eye to look at him.

"You're lucky it's just me", Theo answered, "Blaise would probably have taken a few pictures and he certainly wouldn't stop pestering you about it."

In that moment Blaise walked in and Draco pulled Hermione closer, making sure she was fully covered.

"You got some action?", Blaise smirked, swaggering up to the bed.

"Guys", Hermione murmured not fully awake, "Kindly piss off... I'm sleeping..."

She threw her arm over Draco, letting the blanket fall under her breasts.

"Feisty, isn't she?", Blaise sniggered, eyes her exposed breast appreciatively.

"You have no idea", Draco smirked, covering her breast while gently squeezing her nipple. Blaise groaned and felt his arousal rise at the sight.

"Goodnight", Draco taunted and he closed the curtains in front of their noses.

He continued to massage her nipple until she started to sigh in her sleep. He let his other hand slip between her legs and when he touched her clit, she woke with a moan.

"Sssh...", he whispered in her ear, "Keep quiet Pet. The curtains aren't charmed. Theo and Blaise will hear you..."

He felt her pussy clench around his fingers.

"You like that? Them, hearing you moan from my ministrations... Hearing you scream my name as I fuck you hard and deep... Making you come all over me..."

She stifled a moan biting her lip as he pushed another finger inside.

"Please Draco...", she begged.

"Ride me Pet", he demanded, sitting up against the headboard. She crawled on top of him and straddled his cock. She held her breath as she slid down his length, still a little sore from her first time. He held her hips as she slowly began to move. He lowered his head and bit her nipple, making her whimper.

She leaned back a little to make him release her nipple and she started to bounce up and down more enthusiastically. Suddenly Draco was the one who had to hold back his moans. He was panting rapidly with half lidded eyes and Hermione loved the effect she had on him.

"Shit...", Draco hissed between his teeth, "Slow down, you're going to make me come..."

Hermione grinned wickedly and only moved faster. A few moments later she saw the bliss spreading over his face and with a low growl he filled her with his warm cum. The feeling and the mere thought that she was the one responsible made her pussy clench and when she kissed him she came as well, whimpering against his lips.

"Draco...", she whispered when they were cleaned up and she lay snuggled up against him, "Did you have many girlfriends?"

"No actually", Draco answered, "Just Pansy and a summer fling in France. You?"

"I kissed Krum a few times, but that's it really."

Draco pulled her up against him and she yawned.

"Go to sleep Sweetheart", he whispered. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as he kissed her softly.

"Goodnight Love", she whispered back as she put her head upon his chest and entangled with each other they fell asleep.

\--

"Draco... Draco wake up Love..."

Draco pealed his eyes open.

"What time is it?", he asked.

"8 a.m.", Hermione whispered.

"Bloody hell woman", Draco groaned, "It's Saturday!"

"I know and you have your first exam on Tuesday", she said sternly. "I made you a schedule."

"Hermione, you can't do this, I'm nor Potty nor Weasel!"

"Believe me, I know", she snapped at him. "But you, no, we are going to live with bloody Voldemort this summer, so in this case, our health and maybe life depends on it. You get your arse to the library right now!"

Draco winced and damn it, he was not to be intimidated.

"I need a more prompt incentive", he tried.

Hermione looked like she was about to explode, but then she eyed him up and smirked. Somehow he found that even more frightening.

"You've got eight exams. On the evening before every single one of them I'll ask you ten questions. If you follow the schedule and you get every single question right, I'll give you a reward."

"What reward?", he asked, eying her with suspicion.

"A reward you'll like, believe me Love", she whispered, licking his ear.

"Agreed", he murmured, turning to kiss her.

"See you at noon", she smiled, placing a chaste little kiss on his lips.

He scowled at her, but gave up and got out of the bed.

"Oi!" he shouted, "Get up guys! If I'm going to study, you will too!"

"Get lost Draco", Blaise groaned.

"Sweetheart", he called to Hermione, "Can you explain to him why his education is important?"

Hermione took a deep breath to start her litany.

"No!", Blaise shouted, "No, I'm up, alright?"

"Here's your schedule Blaise", Hermione smiled sweetly, "I've made one for everyone."

When they were all dressed, she pushed them out the door.

"Later Doll", Draco drawled, asking for a kiss.

"Prat", she smiled and kissed him. "Now go Draco."

The moment they were gone she took out her wand. Conveniently, Draco forgot to take it from her. Swiftly she transfigured Draco's trunk into a table and took out the silver mirrors she bought earlier. With a sharp knife she used to use for Potions class she started to scratch into the silver back.

She made a circle at the top of the mirror with three smaller ones underneath it. She had to be very careful, one crooked scratch and it would be ruined.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

Before noon Hermione cleared everything up, not wanting the boys to see what she was working on. Right after she hid away her wand they walked in the room.

"Having a lazy day?", Draco asked cocking his eyebrow as he saw she was still wearing the shirt she loved to sleep in. When she raised her arms to put them around his neck, he saw in the reflection of the window that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it as the shirt rode up. He cupped her naked arse and pulled her closer, kissing her as her breasts pressed up against his chest.

"Are we getting a show?", Blaise drawled. Hermione blushed, she kind of forgot they weren't alone.

"Let's eat", Greg said, "We don't want to get behind on schedule." He winked at Hermione.

Once they left Hermione spent the rest of her day and the next one engraving the mirrors. Underneath the circles she engraved a little serpent and then three more circles. At the bottom of the mirror she put their initials. DM for Draco Malfoy, BZ for Blaise Zabini, TN for Theodore Nott, GG for Gregory Goyle, VC for Vincent Crabbe and finally HG for Hermione Granger.

On Monday she called Dobby over.

"Hello Miss!", Dobby smiled brightly, "What cans me help you with?"

"I need these books from the library Dobby", Hermione answered. "Can you take me there? Nobody can see me, but everyone should be at lunch by now."

"Sure Miss", Dobby answered and he popped her over there. Hermione gathered the books she needed quickly. Right when she grabbed the last one, Draco walked in with Vince and Greg.

Draco walked over to the table to collect the Arithmancy book he forgot, but Greg spotted her. He opened his mouth, but she gestured him to stay quiet and Dobby apparated her back to the room.

\--

"Evening Sweetheart", Draco said as he kissed Hermione on the head Monday evening.

"Ready to test your Arithmancy?", Hermione asked smiling up to him.

"Hit me", Draco smirked.

She gave him a piece of parchment with ten assignments. About forty minutes later he handed it back to her.

"Congratulations", she smiled after checking his answers, "You're going to ace your test tomorrow."

She kissed him softly.

"I'm ready for my reward now", he whispered, cupping her arse.

She grinned and handed him one of the silver pocket mirrors.

"Okay...", Draco said confused, "Not what I was expecting..."

"It's a solution to our communication problem", she said proudly.

"Really?", Blaise said butting in, "Let me see!"

She handed him the mirror with his initials on it.

"Now I can look at myself the whole time", he smirked after inspecting the thing, "I see why you'd like that."

"Idiot", she said rolling her eyes, "I'll explain. Do you remember those fake Galleons I made with a Protean charm for Dumbledore's Army last year?"

Draco nodded at her, inspecting the mirror closer.

"Well, I extended that idea a tad bit and combined it with a two-way mirror."

"How does it work?", Theo asked as she handed out the other mirrors.

"Every mirror has finger recognition, so it works only for you personally. If you turn it over, you'll find some circles and a serpent engraved in it. If you tap the top circle and the serpent's head at the same time, you'll send out an emergency message to everyone with your coordinates."

"Wait", Vince interrupted, "How do we know we have a message?"

"The mirror will grow hot", she answered. "The message will appear if you touch the serpent's head on your mirror."

"Impressive", Vince said.

"It gets better", she smiled proudly. "If you tap the first circle, you can send a written message. If you want it to go to someone specific, you start out with their initials, otherwise the message will be sent to everyone once you tab the circle again. If you tab the second one, it becomes a two-way mirror. All you have to do is say the initials of the person you wish to contact. With the last one you can take a picture and send it, same way as the written message. The first and last circle can also be combined."

In that moment her mirror grew hot. She frowned and tapped the serpent's head. A picture of Blaise winking at her appeared.

"With the bottom three circles", she said grinning devilishly at Blaise, "You can respectively delete, forward or save the received message."

Draco felt his mirror grow hot and he looked down at it. He scowled and hit Blaise to the back of his head as Hermione sniggered.

As the boys tinkered with their new toys, Hermione went to bed with her Charms textbook.

About an hour later Draco joined her, closing the curtains behind him and putting up the silencing charm. Hermione fiddled nervously with the blanket as she pretended not to notice.

"Tell me something", he said as he pushed her book down, "How did you manage all this?"

"You left me with my wand", she said looking down at her fingernails, "And Dobby helped me with some books." She didn't look Draco in the eye.

"I ought to take your wand back", Draco mused.

"Don't you dare", Hermione snapped at him, meeting his eye, "You won't find it anyway."

"We'll see", he smirked. He disappeared under the blankets and Hermione felt him tickle her feet.

"No!", she screamed with laughter, "Let go!" She struggled to get away from him. He grabbed her legs firmly, never relenting his assault. She moaned as he suddenly bit her thigh.

"Tell me Pet", he demanded.

"Never", she breathed. She moaned and wriggled as he licked her clit. He pushed two fingers inside of her, curling them upwards and slowly pumping. He felt her buck up as she almost reached an orgasm. At that point he held still.

"Tell me", he demanded again.

"Please", she begged for him to continue.

"Tell me and I'll give you what you want."

"No..."

He continued his sweet torture and brought her to the verge of an orgasm a few more times.

"One last chance Pet, tell me...", he growled.

"Never", she moaned.

At that he pulled off her completely.

"I quit, you win. Goodnight."

Hermione growled at him and pushed him on his back.

"Whoa", he exclaimed surprised as she ripped the front of his pyjama trousers down. Swiftly she straddled his waist and pushed down on his cock, both of them groaning loudly. Hermione began to dig her nails in his shoulders as she bounced up and down fervently.

"Hmm...", Hermione moaned, "Fuck Draco!"

Her head fell back as she came. Draco started to trust upwards, right through her orgasm.

"Fuck...", she whimpered, "Fuck Draco please..."

"I love it when you swear Pet...", he growled, thrusting even faster. He moved his hand into her hair and pulled her head down. For a moment he stared into her eyes before going for her lips. He moved his hands to her arse, using it as leverage. A few thrusts later she fell apart again, taking him with her. Exhausted she fell down on top of him.

"Fucking beautiful...", he murmured.

"Happy birthday Draco", she whispered in his ear.

"You knew?", he asked surprised, lifting his head to look her in the eye.

She smiled and nodded, feeling very proud of herself.

"I hope you liked your present", she said coyly.

"Best present I've ever gotten..."

With him still buried deep inside of her they fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

As Hermione said, Draco found Arithmancy fairly easy. He was sure he'd score an O on it, Outstanding for the first time.

"Draco!", a voice called behind him.

"Hello uncle Rodolphus", Draco greeted, "Are you having lunch with us?"

"I'm having a lunch meeting in Snape's office to discuss our next move. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd be delighted", Draco answered after contemplating it for a minute, "but I need to go to the bathroom first."

"Sure, I'll wait."

Draco rushed inside the nearest bathroom and locked the door. He took out his mirror and wrote a message to everyone, telling where he was and asking Vince and Greg to wait for him outside the chambers.

He flushed the toilet and went back out. Chatting casually he walked up to the Headmasters Quarters with Rodolphus beside him.

"Veritaserum", Rodolphus said to the gargoyle and it let them pass.

"Mr. Malfoy", Snape drawled as they entered the room, "Welcome. Please, sit." Snape offered him the chair between himself and Bellatrix.

"Thank you Headmaster", Draco answered politely, relieved that he didn't have to sit next to Rabastan.

"How's school Draco?", Bellatrix asked.

"Exams just started", Draco answered, "I expect to do well on all of them."

"Good", Bellatrix nodded proudly, "The Dark Lord wouldn't expect anything less."

"Have you found Potter yet?", Snape asked, drawing the attention away from Draco.

Rabastan scowled at him. Draco decided to keep quiet and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Of course not", Bellatrix sneered, "That stupid boy probably fled the country."

"I doubt it", Snape drawled, "Potter's got a hero complex. He won't run, he wants to save everyone."

"Lucius said something like that too", Rodolphus added, "Potter thinks he'll always be there to save the day."

"Don't you think he'll come after his little Mudblood then?", Rabastan asked smiling maliciously. "Maybe we should muck her up a little and make her bait."

Draco had great difficulty to fight down his anger.

"You forgot a few things... _uncle_ ", Draco drawled with as much poise he could master, "She's not Potter's anymore and he knows where to find her. So far he hasn't even attempted to get her, so I doubt she's a priority."

"I'm inclined to agree with Mr. Malfoy", Snape shrugged, "The boy is so reckless, I have no doubt he'll turn up soon."

They ate a few minutes in silence. Rabastan's eyes were burning a hole in Draco's head, but he didn't look up.

"Mr. Malfoy", Snape drawled right when Rabastan opened his mouth to speak, "I think we've taken up enough of your time. Good luck with the following exams."

"Thank you Headmaster", Draco said as he stood. "Goodbye."

He nodded at everyone and left the room, trying not to walk too fast.

Vince and Greg were waiting for him next to the gargoyle. His shoulders eased a bit when he saw them.

"Everything alright?", Vince asked.

"Not here", Draco mumbled, "Let's get back to the dorm."

They descended to the dungeons and back to the room. When he entered, he was greeted by a bush of hair as Hermione flung herself around his neck.

"Are you okay?", she asked.

"Fine", he mumbled.

"You arse!", she shouted suddenly, hitting his chest, "I've been worried sick! Don't _ever_ do that to me again!"

"They talked about Potter", Draco said, grabbing her wrists to stop her from hitting him.

Hermione stilled immediately.

"What did they say?", Theo asked with a tensed voice.

"He's on the run", Draco answered. "They're not able to find him. Rabastan wants to use you to lure him out." He looked at Hermione and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "I talked them out of it. Snape backed me up. I'll never allow it."

"What about Weasley?"

"They didn't mention him, so they don't have him. If I can venture a guess, he's probably with Potter."

"I need a drink", Hermione muttered, pulling away from Draco. She walked over to his trunk and took the bottle of Firewhisky Theo brought.

"Woa Princess", Blaise said after she took a big swig, "Easy there."

He grabbed the bottle away from her and took a swig himself.

"I think we can all use a drink", Theo said and the bottle was passed around.

When the bottle was half empty Draco put it away.

"You should go study", he said, "I'm staying here with her."

Hermione was sitting numbly on the bed, staring into nothingness.

When the door closed behind Blaise and the others, tears started dripping from Hermione's eyes. Draco pulled her into him, feeling a bit awkward.

"You're not very good at comforting", Hermione hiccupped.

"Don't have the experience", Draco muttered.

She crawled into his lap and pulled his arms around her.

"They're going to be alright you know", he tried.

"I should be with them", she sniffed, "Not sitting here all comfortable. I feel so useless."

"It's not like you've got a choice Sweetheart", Draco frowned.

"I know, but maybe I should prepare for the war or something."

"I'll probably regret this later", he sighed, "But I can help you work on your duelling skills if you like... And I can teach you a little wandless magic."

"That might help... Thank you Draco." She kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe you should go study, your next exam is Thursday."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone now", he said sternly, "Certainly not with Rabastan in the castle. Besides, it's History of Magic."

"History is important too Love", Hermione frowned at him.

"I know", he answered, "But it's about the era of witch hunts and the hiding of the magical world from muggles. I'm from an ancient Pureblood family, I'm living that history."

"I guess so", she smiled a little. "When did you learn wandless magic? I heard it's very difficult."

"Last summer", he answered. "I'm only capable of minor spells for the moment. Unbinding spells, little summoning spells, some weak healing spells, ..."

"Why did you start practising it?"

"I found myself in a situation where I... wished I could have freed myself without a wand."

He didn't meet her eye.

"Rabastan?", Hermione asked softly.

He gave her a curt nod.

"How do you start?"

"You have to concentrate on the spell you want to perform and the goal you want to achieve", he answered turning back to her. He summoned one of his quills over and put it on the bed next to them. "We'll start with something basic. Levitate the quill."

Hermione frowned at the quill and made the movement with her hand for Wingardium Leviosa like she would have if she had a wand.

"You don't have to wave your hand Sweetheart", Draco advised, "Just will it to move. The beginning is the hardest. It'll take time, if you can do it within a week I'll be impressed."

"Is that a challenge?", she smiled. "Do I get a reward?"

"Sure", he smiled back. "I'm going to study to earn my reward tomorrow."

He installed himself next to her on the bed to review his history notes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

Hermione spent the rest of the day frowning at the quill.

"Hermione", Draco finally interrupted her. "With my family here, I need to make an appearance at dinner. Keep an eye on the door and call Dobby if necessary."

"I'll be fine Draco", she said, waving him away. "They won't break the safety charms so easily."

"Promise me you'll hit the emergency circle if someone tries", he said urgently, grabbing her arms.

"I promise", she breathed and kissed him softly.

"I need to go", he whispered, kissing her back.

"Dobby!", Hermione called.

Draco frowned at her.

"You didn't think I would let you walk the corridors alone did you?", she told him as Dobby appeared with a snap.

"How can Dobby help Miss?", Dobby squeaked.

"Can you apparate Draco to the library please?", she asked. "The others should still be there."

Before Draco could protest Dobby grabbed his arm and apparated him between the shelves.

"Thanks Dobby", he muttered.

"You is welcome", Dobby squeaked and he disappeared again with a snap.

Draco walked through the isles looking for the others. He found them at a table in the back, secluded from the other students.

"Draco seems pretty infatuated with the Princess, doesn't he?", he heard Vince say.

"I know", Blaise replied, "But if you look at her, can you blame him?" Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise waggled his eyebrows.

"I hope her realises this can never last", Theo sighed. "We're living at the Dark side and even if Potter wins, nobody can ever know about the Order. It would put a death sentence on all of us, especially her."

Draco swallowed hard and waited for them to change the subject.

"Hey", he greeted coming out from between the books, "We need to go grab dinner."

\--

Draco was uncharacteristically quiet the following days. He missed his next two rewards by getting two questions wrong on the History testHermione gave him and one on the Potions test. He didn't even attempt to get in her knickers anymore, but at night he always pulled her close, like he was afraid she would be gone when he woke up.

On Monday eveningshe had enough of his odd behaviour. When he was lying on the bed with his Transfiguration notes, she closed the curtains around them and cast the silencing charm.

"Tell me what's wrong", she demanded, pushing down his notes.

"Is something wrong?", Draco asked, trying to play it off casually.

"Don't you dare to play dumb with me Draco Malfoy", she snapped at him.

He turned his head away, but didn't answer.

"Fine then. I'll go sleep in Blaise's bed. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Don't you dare", he snapped, grabbing her wrist as she moved to get of the bed.

"Tell me then", she snapped back at him, getting right in his face.

Draco growled and crushed his lips to hers, thrusting his tongue in her mouth none too gently. Hermione fisted his shirt and moaned as he reached under her skirt and pushed two fingers inside. She unclasped his pants, pulling out his erection.

He turned them over and pressed his cock into her soft folds. After a few shallow thrusts he slammed all the way in. A loud moan escaped her lips as she dug her nails into his back. She pressed her head into his shoulder and he started pounding into her at a brutal pace. When he groaned she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to take him even deeper. He came almost violently as she raked her nails across his back and he collapsed on top of her. She trailed little kisses across his neck as he tried to catch his breath.

"Merlin Hermione", he groaned moving to get off her, "I'm so sorry..."

Hermione kept her legs wrapped around him, holding him firmly in place.

"It's okay Draco", she said, raking her fingers through his hair soothingly. "I wanted you too, just as much as you wanted me. You didn't hurt me. But you do need to talk to me."

Draco propped himself up a little and looked into her eyes the colour of Firewhisky.

"Fucking beautiful...", he murmured, touching her hair.

She waited patiently for him to talk.

"I just... I just realised you're going back to your friends soon..."

"Come with me..."

Draco didn't think his heart ever felt this heavy before.

"You know I can't Sweetheart. They'll never accept me. And even if they did, I could never leave the others."

"Make them leave as well...", she objected stubbornly.

"It's impossible. It would be a death sentence for our families... And we're way too valuable as an information source."

"I'm the brightest witch of my age Love. If there's a way, I'll find it."

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I'm not leaving you Draco. Not when I have a choice. Trust me Love."

"I trust you Hermione", he whispered, even though he didn't really believe her.

Finally she released him and he slipped out of her onto his side.

"Don't", she stopped him as he moved to clean her up. "I want to wake up all sticky and smelling like you."

"You're crazy woman", he smiled, pulling her close.

"Just the way you like it", she grinned. "I expect you to earn your reward tomorrow."

"I look forward to it. I'm going to slay that Transfiguration test."

"I'm sure you will. Do you still have to transfigure ateapot into a duck?"

"Yeah. Extra credit it you can make it quack."

"I wish I could do my exams", she sighed.

"I'll try to find a way Sweetheart", he soothed, "I might not be the smartest witch of my age, but I'm not totally incapable."

"Prat", she smiled.

"I've got five more exams to go. After that I'll find us a place to practice duelling. We've got a week before the end feast."

"Thank you. Now go to sleep Love, you have studying to do tomorrow."

"Goodnight Hermione."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

Hermione was lying on the bed nibbling on some brownies and drinking tea as Draco finished his Transfiguration test. She hoped he got everything right this time, he was taking longer than usual to finish. But then again, he had never performed particularly well in McGonagall's class.

After almost two hours he handed her back the parchment, chewing on his lip. He wanted the reward, but more importantly, though he would never admit that out loud, he wanted to make a good impression on her.

"And?", he asked as she looked at him.

"Congratulations Draco, professor McGonagall would be proud."

He smirked and kissed her, trying to play it cool.

"Speaking of McGonagall", Theo said as he walked in, "I overheard a conversation between the Carrows. It seems Snape has come in contact with McGonagall and they're discussing the conditions of her return to the castle."

"That's wonderful news!", Hermione smiled.

"They also talked about the Weasleys", Theo continued.

"What did they say?", Hermione asked in a tensed voice. Involuntary Draco pulled her closer to him, as if he expected her to run off to the Weasleys any second.

"They're discussing the return of the youngest Weasley to Hogwarts next school year. Apparently Snape promised she could attend school safely if they proved they're not aiding Potter."

"So, Potter could be out there without Weasley?", Vince asked.

"No", Hermione said confidently. She knew her boys. "No way Ron would leave Harry all alone. They'll probably use a deception to 'prove' it, Fred and George are especially good in that kind of stuff."

"I'll try to find out", Theo promised. "I've befriended this sweet Hufflepuff girl who hangs around Longbottom a lot, maybe he knows something."

"Thanks Theo, that's really sweet. I'm going to bed, good luck on your exams tomorrow."

Hermione disappeared behind the bed curtains.

"Be careful befriending people from other houses Theo", Draco warned him.

"It's fine, I'm the nice gay guy, not an evil Death Eater", Theo shrugged.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?", Blaise smirked, eying Hermione's silhouette through the fabric of the curtains.

"Yes, I do. Stop eying her like that", Draco smirked, hitting Blaise to the back of his head.

He walked over and found Hermione sitting on the bed in nothing but his Slytherin tie.

"Ready for your reward?", she asked blushing a little as he looked her up and down.

"More than ready Pet", he answered hoarsely.

"Lay down on your back", she instructed. He did and she cast the silencing charm. He tried to grab her breast, but she slapped his hand away.

"Hands next to your head", she bossed, "And keep them there. Otherwise I'll tie them to the bed."

She saw a flash of fear in his eyes, but he swallowed and complied without protest. She took off his tie and put it in front of his eyes so he couldn't see anymore.

"I want to see you Pet", he demanded.

"Hmm...", she purred in his ear, "Maybe later. Now, don't move..."

Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt, one button at the time. She trailed little kisses across his sternum.

"Tease", he breathed, moaning as she suddenly flicked his nipple.

She unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down his legs. For a moment she stopped to admire his cock, already long and hard in anticipation. His head fell back as her thumb stroked over the tip. Her fingers slid down to the base of his cock and she squeezed it firmly, earning a gasp from his lips. Draco started panting as she moved her hand up and down his shaft.

"Yes Pet", he hissed through his teeth, "Just like that..."

He started to arch upwards, thrusting into her hand, trying to make her move faster. Suddenly she released him completely. His frustrated growl turned into a moan as her mouth engulfed the tip of his cock. She traced the slit with her tongue tentatively. She wrapped her hand around the base and tried to take it in as far as she could.

"Hmm...", Draco moaned, "Do you like that Pet? Do you like sucking my cock?"

Hermione hummed in agreement, making him groan and buck up. Delicious vibrations coursed through his body. She loved the way he responded to her and made it her mission to make him lose control. Hard... For her.

"Fuck", he groaned shortly after, "I'm going to come..."

She sucked a little harder and grabbed his balls. Not disappointing her, he came spurting in her mouth and she swallowed as much as she could.

While he was still catching his breath she pulled the tie off his eyes. When he saw her licking her lips he pulled her down into a searing kiss.

"Your turn", he whispered against her lips.

"Not tonight", she said pushing his hand away, "You have exams tomorrow. Goodnight Love..."

\--

Draco was in a rotten mood as he strolled down the corridor with Vince and Greg next to him. The other students avoided them as much as they could, but Draco still managed to hex a few for good measure. He had a reputation to keep after all.

He'd missed his last few rewards and he really wanted a repeat performance from the last one, if not something better. She'd stepped up her game with every single one. He had only one exam left and Alchemy was the most difficult one of them all.

Suddenly a door to his left opened and Minerva McGonagall stepped outside.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come inside for a moment", she said in a prim voice.

Draco looked over at his friends and motioned for them to wait at a bench a few metres down the corridor. He walked into the office and McGonagall closed the door behind him.

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy", McGonagall said with her icy glare on him. Slowly she crossed the room and sat down behind her desk.

"Is it true you have Miss Granger in your room?", she asked sharply.

"Yes Professor", he answered tensely.

"You kept her away from the invasion?"

"Yes Professor."

"You have an O on your Transfiguration exam."

"I... what?", he asked confused by the sudden change of subject.

"Have a biscuit Mr. Malfoy", she said offering him a tin.

"No thank you Professor", he declined respectfully.

"Listen Mr. Malfoy", she said, never taking her gaze off him. "You were never this good at Transfiguration, so this must be Miss Granger's doing. Since she's willing to tutor you, I suspect you two are on speaking terms."

Draco tried to keep his indifferent look as the thoughts raced through his head.

"You can't take her away from me", he blurted.

Shit, he hadn't meant to say that. Stupid attack of verbal diarrhoea.

"I have a proposition for you Mr. Malfoy", she continued as it he hadn't spoken. "I know Miss Granger probably gives you troubles sometimes."

Draco scoffed, but held his tongue.

"So to make it a bit easier for you to keep her safe, I can grant you something she wants."

"And what would that be?", he sneered.

"I have the ability to let Miss Granger do her exams."

"Why would I allow that?", Draco asked with a blank face.

"I suggest you figure that out quickly", she frowned. "I expect Miss Granger to be here tonight at 7 p.m. to discuss the details. You are dismissed."

"Professor", he greeted while standing up from his chair.

His friends came up to him as he left the office.

"What's going on?", Theo asked. "Vince sent us a message you were speaking to McGonagall."

"She's back yes", Draco answered. "She wanted to discuss my O on Transfiguration."

"An O?", Blaise laughed, "That's great mate! The Dark Lord will be pleased."

"I couldn't care less", Draco scoffed after glancing around if nobody could hear them. "She wants to speak to Hermione."

"I don't know Draco", Theo said, "That's risky."

"Only for me", he answered, "She doesn't suspect you have anything to do with her. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. It's almost time for dinner, let's go to the Great Hall."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

As they entered Draco was barely able to dodge a nasty looking stinging hex fired at his face. Swiftly he turned to the Gryffindor table where the hex had come from. Several of them were smirking in his direction and most of them wore black badges on their shirt. When they noticed him looking they tapped it and the text 'Death to Death Eaters' appeared.

Behind him the first professors came in.

"Let's go Draco", Theo said pulling him to the Slytherin table.

"Can't believe they took my idea", Draco scoffed.

"Oh yeah I remember", Blaise sniggered, "Your Potter Stinks badges from fourth year. Those were great."

"Fucking pricks", Draco glared at the Gryffindors. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to the room."

"You can't go alone Draco", Theo said pulling his sleeve, "There are too many people having it out for you."

Draco grunted, but stood anyway.

"Fucking fine", Blaise scoffed, "Come on Theo, let's walk him there quickly. We'll be back in time for dessert."

They left without giving the Gryffindors another glance.

Theo and Blaise dropped Draco off at the door and returned to the Great Hall.

"What are you doing here, did you come alone?", Hermione asked startled as he walked in.

"No they dropped me off", Draco answered looking at her pensively. "I wasn't hungry."

He flopped down on the bed and Dobby apparated with Hermione's dinner.

"Woulds you like some too Sir?", Dobby asked him.

"No thank you Dobby", Draco answered absentmindedly and he disappeared with a snap.

Hermione eyed him for a bit while she ate her soup.

"Alright, what's wrong?", she asked sitting down next to him.

"I don't know if anything is wrong...", he answered staring at the ceiling.

"Don't make me force it out of you", she said pushing his shoulder.

He growled and pulled her down on top of him.

"You didn't seem to mind so much last time", he breathed.

"Hmmm... No I didn't", she smiled kissing him softly. She traced his frown with her finger. "Talk to me Draco."

"I nearly got hexed today", he murmured.

"What?!", she asked looking him in the eye.

"Some Gryffindors started a rebellion. They're wearing Death to Death Eaters badges and I nearly got a stinging hex in the face right before dinner."

"Badges", Hermione frowned, "I can't believe they're reusing your own idea."

Draco smiled at that, his frown smoothing out a little.

"I can't believe that's what you picked up from what I said, not the fact that they attacked me."

"Oh please", she scoffed, "I know you're perfectly able to defend yourself. I remember what you did to that assclown at the party a few weeks ago and that was even without a wand."

He full on smiled now.

"Did it excite you Pet?"

"Hmm, maybe a little. I like a man who knows how to defend himself."

She kissed him as he pulled her closer.

"You should eat something", she whispered summoning over her plate. Draco frowned again.

"You did that without a wand", he whispered. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"I did the levitation within a week", she answered blushing slightly. "I've been practising other things since."

"You didn't claim your reward."

"No, I didn't want to distract you from your exams."

"I should have known", Draco said giving her a crooked smile. "Okay, let's eat. You'll get your reward after."

Together they ate Hermione's dinner, talking casually. Dobby always brought her way too much food, so by the end they were both quite full.

"You did not!", Hermione giggled.

"I swear I did", Draco grinned, "Everyone assumed it must have been the Weasleys pranking Umbridge, but I swear I put the sneezing powder in her sugar bowl."

Hermione laughed and put the plates to the side as Draco looked at the clock.

"Get dressed Sweetheart, it's almost time for your reward", he told her.

"Dressed?", she asked smugly, "Don't you mean undressed?"

She removed her dress and Draco groaned, clearly seeing her nipples through her bra.

"Hmmm...", he sat back to drink in how she looked in her lace white ensemble with red trimmings. Really one of his favourite outfits on her. "Lose the underwear Pet, but put your uniform on."

"Alright", Hermione said, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

She reached back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her nipples pebbled under his stormy gaze and subconsciously she pressed her thighs together. Slowly she turned around and pulled her knickers down, bending over way further than necessary. With a little sway in her hips she walked over to her bag and put her uniform on.

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing from the Gryffindor Princess, who knew she would be so feisty in private? When she was fully dressed she walked back over to Draco. With a growl he pulled her against him, cupping her pussy with his hand.

"That was quite a show Pet", he whispered in her ear, "Fucking hot. I'm going to fuck the hell out of you later, you realise that right?"

She whimpered as he slid his finger through her moist heath.

"It's time to go", he whispered and he pulled his hand back to lick his finger.

Dobby apparated them to an alcove behind a statue near the Transfiguration class.

"Ready Sweetheart?", Draco asked pulling her cloak further down over her face.

"I think so", Hermione answered, "Although I don't know what you've got planned."

He kissed her lips softly and poked his head out to check if the corridor was clear. When the coast was clear, he pulled her from behind the statue and walked over to McGonagall's office, his back quite rigid. He pushed her in front of him and knocked on the door.

Immediately the door opened and McGonagall's face softened notably when she saw it was Hermione. Hermione gave a soft gasp as she saw who it was. McGonagall was back.

"Come in Miss Granger", she said stepping aside, "You can wait outside Mr. Malfoy."

"No", he refused and followed Hermione inside. "She won't leave my sight."

"I'm glad you're back Professor", Hermione said softly, interrupting McGonagall's response. She gave her a small smile. Draco sat down in a chair at the back, looking bored.

"Mr. Malfoy", McGonagall frowned, "If you're staying please place your wand on top of my desk."

Draco hesitantly did as she asked, placing his wand as far away from her as possible. He hated to give up his first line of defence.

"I'm going to block your hearing Mr. Malfoy", McGonagall said, "Please cooperate or I'll bind you to the chair as well."

"Fine Professor", Draco shrugged, "But she doesn't leave my sight."

Hermione rolled her eyes as McGonagall cast the spell.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

"I'm glad to see you are well Miss Granger", McGonagall said after she casted her spell on Draco. "Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you Professor", she answered politely. As McGonagall turned her back to take out the tea she glanced over at Draco. He winked at her and she gave him a little smile, knowing he had undone the spell already.

"How are you Miss Granger", McGonagall asked handing her the tea.

"I'm fine Professor", Hermione answered stirring her tea. "Living with Slytherins isn't always easy, but Malfoy keeps me out of harm's way."

"He treats you well?"

"Well enough. I've got my things with me and he leaves me alone most of the day."

McGonagall nodded and seemed relieved at her words.

"Mr. Malfoy has agreed to let you do your exams."

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked over to Draco. He quirked an eyebrow at her, pretending he hadn't heard what was said, but she recognised the twinkle in his eyes.

"I would love to Professor", Hermione said breathlessly turning back at her.

"We don't have much time left, so you'd have to do one exam every day."

"I'll manage Professor", Hermione answered confidently.

"I propose we start on Saturday, each evening at 7 p.m. in my office."

"Malfoy would have to bring me, but since his last exam is on Friday, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Well that's settled then. Here's your schedule."

She handed Hermione a list with her exams.

"Professor", Hermione asked tentatively, "Do you have news of my friends?"

McGonagall eyed Draco who was staring out the window seemingly oblivious.

"I can't tell you too much Miss Granger", McGonagall answered. "You are residing in the presence of Death Eaters and at some point they could question you about what you know."

Hermione's eyes teared up and Draco had to fight the urge to sneer at McGonagall for refusing her some comfort.

"I can tell you that your friends are safe for now", McGonagall said carefully. "Mr. Potter is working on a task given to him by Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you Professor", Hermione whispered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Are you sure you want to leave with Mr. Malfoy? I could..."

"No Professor", Hermione refused, "It would put you and everyone who helps at risk. I'm safe enough in the Slytherin dorms, for now."

McGonagall nodded and pointed her wand at Draco, removing her spell.

"You can take Miss Granger back Mr. Malfoy", she told him, "Her first exam will be Saturday evening. Obviously, nobody can know about it. Now, hurry back to your dorm if you want to make it before curfew."

Draco nodded stiffly and let Hermione leave the office before him.

Hermione wanted to head back to the dungeons, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Follow me Sweetheart", he whispered and turned the other way. Hermione frowned, but followed him without question.

They avoided the few people who were still hanging around in the corridors by hiding in alcoves and broom closets. Up on the fourth floor they had nowhere to hide from a small group of Ravenclaws, so Draco sat down on a window-sill and pulled Hermione on his lap. He started to kiss her, effectively hiding his very recognisable white blond hair with the hood of her cloak.

Once they were gone Draco put her back on her feet and pulled her further up the stairs. When they arrived at the seventh floor Hermione understood where he was taking her.

"Draco, what...", she started to ask while he paced in front of an empty wall. A door appeared and Draco pulled her inside before she could even finish her question.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw a beautiful bedroom in front of her. On the right she saw a roaring fireplace with a fluffy rug in front of him. Right in front of her was a silver king-sized bed with red covers and to her left she saw a big bathtub sunken into the dark hardwood floor, complete with a waterfall shower and jacuzzi function.

"Told you I was going to fuck the hell out of you Pet", Draco whispered in her ear after he closed the door behind them.

Hermione shivered in anticipation, turned around and kissed him softly.

"Won't the others miss us?"

"Nah, I left a note. Are you happy Sweetheart?", he asked a bit self-consciously. Why he asked was beyond him, but now he craved to know.

"As happy as I could be, given the circumstances", she answered honestly. "Thank you Draco."

"You're welcome... Hermione", he answered gruffly, pulling one of her curls. The feeling that he had made her happy was possibly the best thing he'd ever felt.

She smiled and pulled his face down for a kiss. He picked her up off the floor and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her over to the bed and put her down gently. Slowly they both took their clothing off, caressing each other's skin until they were both naked. He pushed her back on the bed and covered her body with his, kissing her tenderly. His fingers explored every inch of her skin, like he was mapping it into his memory. Hers very much did the same without a conscious thought.

It wasn't long before he was inside her, thrusting softly until she pulsated around him, bringing his release as well. Draco felt a bit weird. He never had sex with a girl like that before. It had felt like... more. More of what he didn't know, but just... more.

"That was very... nice", Hermione whispered pushing a strand of hair from his face.

"Yeah?", he smirked, "Normally I don't do nice, but I can't seem to help it with you. Give me a few hours of sleep and I'll make it up to you."

She giggled and drifted off to sleep. Neither of them heard the wreckage right outside the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

A few hours later Draco woke up with Hermione snuggled up to his side, still sleeping soundly. He looked at her breathing, her mouth slightly hanging open. Hmm, the things she could do with that smart mouth of hers...

Hermione felt like she was floating. Suddenly she jolted awake when she felt water touching her foot. She gasped as Draco put her down under the waterfall, the hot water cascading down her back. He placed his hands beside her, trapping her between his arms and kissed her.

When he stopped to let her breathe she pushed him backwards until he hit the other side of the tub and took charge of the kiss. Soon she felt his hands caressing her arms, moving upwards to her neck. A throaty moan escaped her lips as he pulled her head back by her hair and he started to assault her neck with little kisses, nips and bites.

It felt so good, but she wanted more. She pulled his head back by his hair to claim his lips again with hers. He grabbed her and turned them around, pushing her back against the edge of the tub. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss hungrily. When she tried to gain control again he growled and thrust into her hard and deep. She moaned louder and louder as he pounded into her again and again.

Suddenly he grabbed the inside of her knee and pulled her leg up, opening her more to him.

"Fuck Pet", he groaned as she dug her nails into his back. He started to thrust even harder. When he felt her tense he pulled her head up and kissed her passionately. He loved to feel the sounds she made when she came. When her muscles contracted around his cock he followed, emptying his load inside of her.

Hermione hung limply around his neck, totally spent.

"Told you I was going to fuck the hell out of you", he breathed.

"A Malfoy always keeps his promises", she smiled and snuggled her head in the crook of his neck.

Draco laughed. Still inside of her he picked her up and carried her over to the the waterfall to clean themselves up.

\--

"Sweet Salazar", Blaise exclaimed as Draco and Hermione walked into the dorm, "Finally!"

"What?", Draco frowned.

"Didn't you check your mirrors?!"

"I did, it said 'come back to the dorm' and would you look at that, here we are."

"I sent that hours ago!"

"Yes well, I only read it minutes ago."

"What happened Blaise?", Hermione cut off their bickering.

"Longbottom was caught sneaking through the corridors after curfew. They say he wanted to free you Hermione. They chased him all through the castle and finally caught him up on the seventh floor. The Carrows sent word to The Dark Lord without telling Snape first. Rabastan is picking him up for Azkaban on Sunday."

"Draco", Hermione said with tears in her eyes, "We've got to do something. We've got to save him."

"We'll figure something out Sweetheart", Draco answered, pulling her against him. "Vince, Greg, go figure out what cell he's in. Theo, sneak into Snape's office to find out exactly what happened. The password is 'Veritaserum'. Blaise, get a note to McGonagall. Everybody get back here by noon. Go."

Everyone scattered and Draco and Hermione were left alone in the room.

"You're good at giving orders", Hermione commented.

"I was raised to lead", Draco shrugged. "You're very good at bossing people around too if I remember correctly."

"I'm working on that", she answered primly, feeling a bit offended. "I'll hit the books to find us a proper disguise for the mission. You go study, you have your last exam on Friday."

"Bossy bossy", he teased and kissed her on the cheek before walking over to his trunk to get his notes. He loved to tease her, she never failed to respond.

\--

About an hour later Hermione started to set up her Potions gear. Draco raised his eyebrow, but didn't comment. He knew she wouldn't tell him what she was doing until it was finished. Stubborn little witch.

He looked up from his notes when Theo and Blaise came barging in.

"I placed the note on McGonagall's desk, she wasn't in her office", Blaise reported.

"I know why", Theo said, "She was with Snape. I listened to them argue through the door. Snape said his hands were tied and that they had to bow to The Dark Lord's wishes. McGonagall wanted to interfere herself, but Snape said he couldn't allow that and that she had to think about the other students. At that point I needed to bail because McGonagall was storming out of the office. I don't think I've ever seen her that mad."

"Poor Snape", Blaise mocked, "When McGonagall gets her chance, he won't see it coming. Too bad we're probably not getting any help from her."

Hermione was still stirring her cauldron, counting under her breath.

"What's she doing?", Blaise asked curiously.

"Don't know", Draco shrugged, "Don't disturb her though, you might get hexed."

The others decided to do some studying as well until Vince and Greg returned.

"Longbottom is in the second cell to the left. Two guards are on duty", Greg reported, "The confiscated wands are kept in a broom closet one door down from the cell block. Nobody guards the door, it's just locked."

"Okay", Hermione said suddenly, "We're getting him out tonight."

"Tonight? We?!", Draco barked, "No way, you're not coming."

"Yes I am!", she shouted coming up to him, "He's MY friend, he's in this mess because he wanted to save ME, so I'm coming Draco Malfoy!"

She tried to make herself look as tall as possible, even though she was still a head smaller than him.

"Don't make me tie you to the bed Hermione", Draco snapped.

"Try me", she hissed, prodding her wand in his chest.

"Time out!", Blaise shouted. "Let her come Draco, I'll look out for her, I promise. The cells aren't heavily guarded and you can say what you want, but she is one badass witch."

Draco growled and grabbed her by the throat.

"You better be careful Hermione, I'll kill whoever wants to hurt you."

Before she could respond he crashed his lips against hers, claiming her as his.

"No you won't. I'll be fine", she hissed, pulled his head down for a kiss, challenging him. Secretly she loved his protectiveness and his claim, but she wasn't one to back down.

"Okay", Blaise smirked, "While that power struggle of yours was very hot to watch, we still need a plan."

"Don't worry Blaise", Hermione answered, "I have a plan."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

"So, how are we doing this?", Theo asked. Hermione looked up to him.

"First we need disguises", she answered. "Everyone needs some plain trousers, long sleeved shirt and a cloak."

They all rummaged through their trunk without question nor objection and dressed as Hermione instructed. She was getting good at keeping these men in line. With a spell she changed all the clothes to a dark shade of green.

"Now, I need everyone to sit still while I finish your disguise."

"What are you doing?", Draco asked edging away from her as she approached him with her cauldron and a spatula.

"You'll see Draco", she said rolling her eyes, "You can do me next if you like. Now sit still."

Hesitantly Draco let her smear the stuff all over his face. He flinched slightly as she put it on his hair as well.

"Now you can do me", she said when she was finished, "make sure you've got every spot."

"Can I try?", Theo asked curiously. Hermione was pleased to notice they all seemed to trust her.

"Sure, you and Blaise can prepare each other, Vince and Greg, you too."

Silently they all went to work. Draco had a bit of difficulty with Hermione's hair, but she braided it as flat to her head as possible.

When they were all finished smearing the goo on their heads Hermione cast a spell on each of them.

"Wicked", Vince and Greg grinned staring at each other.

Draco walked over to the window and enchanted it to make a giant mirror.

"What do you think?", Hermione asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous, "I thought it was fitting for the Order of the Serpent."

"This will do nicely", he answered, inspecting his head which resembled a dark green snakehead now. "Well done Sweetheart."

Hermione smiled proudly as they all took off their masks.

"The disguises are approved, now about the plan", Hermione started. "I propose Draco and Theo take out the guards, since you are our fastest casters and best duellers. Vince and Greg can break Neville out while me and Blaise get his wand."

"What are we going to do with him afterwards?", Theo asked. "We can't get him out of the castle unnoticed."

"The Room of Requirement", Draco answered, "I suspect that was where he was heading when they caught him."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"We'll go tonight, at midnight", she said.

"Fine", Draco agreed reluctantly. "I'm going to the library to study, we still have an exam on Friday."

They agreed and the boys left for the library, leaving Hermione to study in the room alone.

\--

They returned right before curfew. Hermione was lying on the bed with her Transfiguration notes for her exam on Saturday. She had great difficulty focusing, but her studies were too important to her to ignore.

Draco walked right by the bed with a worrisome frown edged on his face. He sat down on the edge, staring into the fading underwater world of the lake with his back to her. She knew she had to do something and sat beside him.

"I will be fine Draco", she whispered in his ear, gently biting his earlobe.

"But, what if you're not?", he asked turning his face to hers. "What if I can't keep you safe?"

"It's not your responsibility Love", she answered, her fingers tracing his frown. "You can't lock me away and protect me from everything, I can take care of myself."

"My fierce little lioness", he smiled, the lines in his face softening a bit. "Ever the brave Gryffindor."

She smiled back and crawled into his lap.

"If I'm the Gryffindor, you're the ambitious Slytherin."

"Perhaps", he said while kissing her neck. His mind was effectively diverted from the possible danger. "I do have a giant snake down my trousers, want to see?"

"Prat", she giggled while he fondled her breasts through her blouse. "We're not alone."

"I've got my back to them, they can't see what my hands are doing", he mumbled. "Does it excite you Pet?"

Hermione had to stifle a moan as he pushed his hands between her legs.

"Hey", Theo called.

"Yes?" Hermione looked up over Draco's shoulder as he kept stroking his finger over her moist knickers.

"We're going to the common room for a bit, it's still a few hours until we have to go."

"Okay", Hermione answered, her voice wavering a bit as Draco pushed her knickers aside.

"Don't be back late", Draco called to his friends as they left the room.

The minute she heard Theo put up the protective spells on the other side of the door she escaped Draco's grip and fell to her knees in front of him. Quickly she released him from his trousers and pulled his length into her mouth. Her tongue swirled over the head of his cock.

"Fuck Pet", he groaned as she ran the tip of her tongue down the slit that was leaking his precome already. Gently he threaded his fingers through her hair, rocking softly against her tongue.

"Let me in", he asked, needing more.

She relaxed her mouth, allowing him control to glide in deeper. She felt his velvet hard cock glide over her tongue and gradually he made her take more, testing her limits.

"That's it", he encouraged looking down at her, "Suck it hard and deep."

He loved the way she looked trying to take him all in and he had to restrain himself. Hermione whimpered, desperate for some attention as well. Draco seemed to recognise her need because suddenly he pulled out and placed her with her upper body flat on the bed. He crawled on his knees behind her on the floor and after pulling down her knickers he thrusted into her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion.

"Need this?", he asked pushing into her hard.

"More", she whimpered.

"Careful what you ask for Pet", he muttered.

He reached around and pinched her clit between his fingertips. She whimpered and moaned as he rolled and tugged on it gently, following the fast pace of his cock. With a hoarse cry she came and with a few more thrusts he followed, filling her with his warm creamy cum.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

About thirty minutes before they had to leave everyone gathered back into the room. Draco's anxiety came crashing right back to him. When Hermione disappeared behind the curtains to change, he cast a silencing charm on it.

"We can't take her with us", he announced.

"You mean you can't", Theo quipped.

Draco glared at him.

"You know you can't stop her from tagging along Draco", Blaise said, "And even if you could, she would hate you for it. It's like you would ask her not to be herself."

"She hardly has a history of sitting around, waiting for things to happen", Theo added, "If you don't let her come she'll probably leave on her own at some point."

Draco clicked his jaw without responding, not wanting to admit that their words made sense. Too much bloody sense.

"Look", Blaise continued, "I know that you know we're right. She adopted Potters' freaking hero complex. And apparently it's contagious, because look at what we're planning to do."

"Fucking fine", Draco snapped, "But you better keep an eye on her Blaise."

Blaise nodded as Hermione appeared from behind the curtains. Her brows knitted together as she saw Draco's aggressive stance, but she didn't comment.

"Time to go", she announced. "We better wait to put our masks on until we're outside Slytherin territory."

Draco walked up to her, but she cut him off before he could speak.

"You better be careful Draco Malfoy", she said, pulling him down by the collar and kissing him soundly. His eyes widened in surprise. That earned her a snigger from Blaise and smirks from the others.

Draco didn't answer, but when he saw the fire in her eyes he took the lead without a word. Theo closed the line, locking their door behind them. Two little girls were still lounging in the common room, giggling with their back to the door. Draco stunned them both in a quick succession and passed them without a second glance as they lay limply on the couch.

Hermione stopped to look at the poor first years. They'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Would they be okay?

"They'll think they fell asleep", Blaise whispered as she hesitated. She nodded and after one last glance she followed him out.

"Put your masks on", Draco ordered as they all stood outside the common room entrance. "Talk as little as possible, Longbottom might recognise our voices." He took the lead again, Theo right behind him.

Blaise and Hermione stopped the door before the cell block. Draco nodded at them and cautiously advanced with the other three. Hermione began to work on the door, breaking the wards one by one while Blaise guarded her back.

Draco tried to ban Hermione from his thoughts and focused on the task before him. Theo stood right by his side, ready for his command. He rolled his shoulders and kicked the door open, wand ready. Immediately a stunning spell was launched in his direction, but he just dodged it, sending one back of his own. His heart began to race as he barely avoided an Avada from the second guard and Theo cast a tripping jinx. When he toppled over Draco successfully finished him of with a Stupefy. The guy hit the floor unconscious, face first. Served him right, throwing killing curses in a school.

The other one held his ground better. Draco and Theo duelled him together as Vince and Greg worked on the lock of the cell. Spells were flying here and there, but in the end the guard was no match for the two of them as Theo successfully stunned him.

"Who are you?", Neville Longbottom piped up as they opened the door.

Draco sucked in his breath involuntary as he saw him covered in cuts and bruises, limping slightly.

"Follow us", Theo said, ignoring the question. Neville hesitated for a moment but figured that it couldn't be worse than the cell. He followed Theo out with Draco, Vince and Greg behind him.

Hermione gasped as she saw Neville limping into the corridor. She wanted to go to him, but Blaise grabbed her shoulder, shaking his head in warning. She swallowed and nodded at him. He let her go and walked over to Theo, taking the lead with him. Draco hung back and motioned Hermione over to him.

"Did you get the wand?", he asked quietly.

She nodded, afraid Neville could hear her and recognise her voice.

"Well done Sweetheart", Draco whispered, squeezing her hand. "Throw it to him once we reach the seventh floor, he can make it from there."

He let her walk in front of him and closed the line. Up on the seventh floor they left Neville. Hermione threw his wand in a corner and quickly they retreated down the stairs.

"Good luck Neville", Hermione thought to herself.

When they reached the library they heard someone walking the corridor. Quickly they hid behind a wall tapestry.

"Who goes there?"

Hermione recognised McGonagall's voice and they all froze.

"Show yourself!"

She knew the professor wouldn't relent until someone was coming forth, so she took off her mask and motioned for Draco to do the same.

"It's us Professor", she answered, revealing herself and pulling Draco with her, leaving the others hidden.

"Miss Granger?", McGonagall asked surprised.

"I wanted some books from the library and convinced D... eh, Malfoy to take me."

"In the middle of the night?", McGonagall asked raising her eyebrows.

"She wouldn't stop nagging Professor", Draco drawled, "Now was better. Both for safety and my nerves."

"And where do your roommates think you are Mr. Malfoy?"

"Prefect's bathroom Professor", he grinned smoothly.

Hermione blushed bright red as McGonagall's lips set in a thin line.

"I see", McGonagall said primly. "I ought to take points from Slytherin house for this... But, since you did it to keep Miss Granger safe, I'll let it go this once. Do not do it again. Now go."

"Thank you Professor", Hermione mumbled. Draco just gave a curt nod and pushed Hermione towards the dungeons.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Merlin, that was close", Hermione huffed as they walked back into their room. Now that they had gotten back safely and the task was done, now that she had time to think about what they did, she was totally freaking out.

"Hmmm", Draco mumbled, "You blushed very cute just then. Makes me wonder how far it goes."

He attempted to look down her shirt, but she batted his hands away.

"Stop it Draco", she snapped. "What if the others can't make it back? What if they get caught? What if _Neville_ gets caught? What if..."

Draco cut her off by pushing his lips against hers, acting on instinct.She struggled for a bit until he pulled her hair loose from the braid and twisted his fingers into it. Finally she let go of the stress and sunk into his touch, his tongue caressing against hers.

"Better?", he asked.

She huffed and blushed again. Draco's eyes darkened with lust, but she was saved by the others barging in the room.

"I am so not doing that again!", Theo exclaimed.

"Me neither", said Vince, "I'm still shitting bricks. I'm _definitely_ _not_ a Gryffindor."

"You were all great", Hermione said, "Thanks for the help. The only bravery you'll have to do in the near future is your last exam."

"Yeah", Blaise said flopping down on his bed, "Definitely going to need courage for that. Goodnight everyone!"

After they all went to bed Hermione lay staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"Need me to help you get out of your head again Sweetheart?", Draco asked observing her.

"I'm fine", she sighed in response.

"Really?", he drawled, "Then why do you look like you're constipated or something?"

"I'm worried", she muttered, fiddling with her fingers. She felt a little silly talking about it, but she trusted him not to laugh.

"About your friends?"

"That too", she said, "But mostly about my exams. What if I can't live up to my name? What if you're taking all that risk of getting me there every day for nothing? What if..."

Draco kissed her.

"You were doing it again Sweetheart", he said after successfully cutting off her thoughts. "You have to stop with the what if, especially if you can't do anything about it. Sometimes you just have to live to know."

"I know I have the tendency to think too much..."

"You really do. But I'll try my best to always be there to pull you out of your head."

Hermione sighed and curled up against his side with her head up on his chest. She loved to snuggle up to him like that. It made her feel calm and secure.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Love."

Draco felt a twinge of fear in his heart for the day she left him, for he knew it was a question of _when_ and not _if_.

"Don't think about it just yet Sweetheart. For now, I'm here with you."

Hermione closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat underneath her ear. With that calming sound she fell asleep.

\--

The next morning she woke well rested and full of courage, despite of her doubts the night before. Silently she left the bed, got dressed and transfigured Draco's trunk into a desk. She pulled out her books and started studying.

About an hour later Draco woke up. Without looking he reached for Hermione, his morning wood more than ready for a quick shag before they had to start studying. When he couldn't find her his eyes popped open. He opened up the curtains in a panic, looking around frantically. When he saw her it took a few heartbeats to register, but gradually he calmed down. He didn't think he'd ever been startled like that in his life. She sat with her back to him, her hair up in a messy bun. She wore a pair of dark green shorts and one of his favourite Quidditch t-shirts.

Silently he walked up to her and she gave a little schriek of surprise as his teeth latched onto his earlobe and his arms wrapped around her.

"Draco...", she breathed, turning to him on her chair.

"You gave me a fright when I couldn't find you in our bed", he muttered.

"Draco", she said again, pushing him away a little to look him in the eye, "You didn't think I would leave without telling you right?"

He felt a little embarrassed and looked down at his feet.

"I wouldn't do that, I promise", she whispered, tilting up his chin to kiss him softly. "I just wanted to study, the following days will be hard. You should go study too, you have your final exam tomorrow."

"Only for you Sweetheart", he said, "And that reward I really want to win tonight."

He kissed her once more and went off to wake the others. A few minutes later they were all out the door.

\--

Hermione spent the whole day studying, barely taking time to eat or go to the bathroom.

Draco had to ask for his test as he came in after dinner. A few hours later he handed it back to her.

"Everything right", she told him skimming through his answers, "Congratulations Love."

He smiled and kissed her excitedly.

"Draco", she said pushing him off, "I really can't do this right now. I still have to study three more chapters before the end of the day."

"But, what about my reward?", he pouted.

"Tell you what", she said pushing a strand of hair from his face, "If you wait until after my exams, I'll give you carte blanche."

"Anything I want?", he asked. He was a little baffled, but didn't let it show.

"Anything I'm capable of", she promised, "but don't make me regret it?"

"You won't regret it", he answered with twinkling eyes. "However, I have one more condition."

"Which is?"

"Come to bed with me."

She looked at him and opened her mouth to protest.

"Every night, come to bed with me", he interrupted her. "I don't care if you keep studying, I just want to feel your body against mine."

"Deal Mr. Malfoy", she smiled, giving him her hand.

She picked up her notes and followed him to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 ***WARNING* Chapter** **contains** **smut** ***WARNING***

Draco's final exam went smoothly.

The following days he spent as much time as possible away from their room since Hermione was totally stressed out. As soon as anyone walked into the room she started asking questions about possible answers for questions that might be asked on her exam. It was driving him bat shit crazy.

He tried to relax with his friends at the lake and in between they snooped around the castle gathering useful information. They had to be really careful, the Gryffindor rebels seemed to be lurking around every corner. Draco was the main target, but they didn't shy away from targeting his friends to get to him. Even Theo had to dodge a few curses, despite of his lay back appearance and his Hufflepuff friends.

Draco had taken a subscription to every possible newspaper, even The Quibbler. With the various sources, including some letters from home, they pieced together some useful information. He didn't share any of it with Hermione. He wanted her to be able to focus on her exams and nothing else. He knew she was having a difficult time as it was and refused to be the person to add to her burden.

Every evening he was there to take her to McGonagall, saying a few words of encouragement before they went in. After every exam he took her back, allowing her to ventilate about the questions asked while she lay curled up against his side. When she was finished ranting she always fell asleep exhausted, only to wake up early the next day and start all over again.

\--*--

Finally the day of Hermione's last exam came by, the day before they would leave for home. After her exam Draco wanted to take her back to their room, his head full of problems about getting her home safely on the Hogwarts Express without risking his own skin.

"Stop Draco", Hermione said suddenly pulling his hand, "Follow me."

Intrigued he followed her up the stairs. They didn't come across any students as everyone was in their common rooms with their friends and lovers spending their last evening together before summer break.

At the fifth floor she stopped in front of the fourth door to the left of a statue of Boris the Bewildered. She muttered the password and pulled him inside.

"The Prefect's Bathroom?", he smirked, "Are you sure this is allowed miss future Head Girl?"

"Shut up", she muttered. She advanced on him, ripping his shirt open almost violently. Clearly she needed to blow off some steam. He'd love to aid her with that. He felt himself harden as she raked her nails across his abdomen to reach for his trousers.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the cold tiles, ripping her shirt open as she had done to him. He kissed her, but even pressed up against the wall she fought him for dominance every step. Against his primal instincts he decided to let her lead, to see where she would take him.

Letting go of her wrists her took a step back.

"Tell me what you want Pet", he breathed.

"Take off your clothes", she answered and he saw a fire burning in her eyes. Burning for him. He had to suppress a shiver and slowly, teasingly, he undressed under her gaze. When he was naked he looked up to her face. His cock twitched as he saw her looking at him appreciatively.

"Get into the bath, go sit onto the ledge facing me."

Draco did as she instructed, his legs dangling into the water.

"Show me how you please yourself", Hermione ordered, a slight rasp of want in her voice.

He looked at her, surprised by her boldness, but still lowered his hand to his cock and started pumping. Never taking her eyes off him she undressed herself and lowered herself into the bath.

She waded up to him and bit her lip as she came face to face with his length.

"Stop", she ordered, "Let it go."

Licking her lips she grabbed his cock as soon as his hand vacated it. He moaned as her tongue connected to the tip and soon he was ready to burst.

"Wait...", he groaned.

"Shhh...", she said pulling off for a moment, "Come for me Love."

The moment the closed her lips around him again he bucked up, squirting into her mouth. He groaned as he saw her swallow it all.

"Your turn", she rasped, pulling him into the bath and taking his place on the ledge. "Make me come."

He smiled wickedly and decided there and then he would let her lead more often. When his tongue connected to her clit she moaned and leaned back on her elbows. He licked her softly, teasingly, until she wrapped her legs around him to pull his face closer. His pace quickened and his strokes became more firm as he watched her face flush.

"Fuck Draco...", she panted as he plunged his finger inside, "Please... Please make me come..."

He hummed and pushed a second finger inside, curling them upwards, moving them in and out in a brutal pace until she clenched around him. Slowly he kept moving, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible.

Draco pulled back and watched Hermione catch her breath. She lowered herself into the tub and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist instinctively, like he'd never done anything else. Like she was made to fit against him. Her head rested against his shoulder and he put his head on top of hers, snuggling her close.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

After her little outburst Hermione didn't want to let him go. They kept standing there in the middle of the bath for quite some time. She lifted her head from his chest to look at his stormy eyes and Draco kissed her tenderly. He really never did nice, not even cuddling after sex, but there was something about her that he couldn't resist. He wanted to keep her close to him, always.

"We should go back to the dorm", he whispered as he felt her shiver.

"I don't want to let you go", she answered, putting her head back on his chest. She loved to listen to his heartbeat. It made her feel calm, like he'd always be there for her.

"Come on Sweetheart", he smiled. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. She felt heavy with sleep, but she didn't want the evening to end just yet. Like that he carried her out of the bath, growing hard again as her wet core grinded against him with every single step. It seemed like he could never get enough of her.

"Take me to bed Love, I want to feel you inside of me."

This woman kept surprising him, lovely little Lioness. He smiled and tenderly he dried them off with the soft towels, giving extra attention to her breasts and her divine ass. He avoided her pussy on purpose. She started breathing more heavily as she still clung to his body.

"You have to let go of me Pet", he whispered.

She clung to him more tightly and didn't answer. He trailed little kisses across her nose and his fingers dug into her arse cheeks.

"Just for a moment Pet. You need to get some clothes on, so I can call Dobby to bring us to the room."

"Yes", she murmured, letting him go reluctantly, "Want you so badly..."

He let her glide down until her feet touched the ground. Sloppily she put on some clothes as he did the same. The moment he had fastened his trousers she wrapped herself around him again.

"Dobby!", he called after picking up the rest of their clothes clumsily with Hermione in his arms. Dobby appeared with a pop.

"How cans Dobby help sir?", he squeaked as he eyed Hermione curiously.

"Can you apparate us back to our room please?", Draco asked politely, "Hermione is very tired."

Dobby bowed his head a little in compliance and did as he asked, disapparating again with a pop.

Draco looked around and saw they were alone, the others were probably in the common room. He dropped their stuff on the chair next to his trunk.

"Let go for a moment Pet", he said lowering her onto the bed, "I want to get these clothes off of us."

She looked him in the eye and reluctantly let him go. She turned to her side as she watched him take off his shirt and trousers. He hadn't bothered putting anything else on, knowing that the clothes would come off soon anyway. When their eyes met he walked back to the bed, closing the curtains behind him.

He lay down facing her and unbuttoned her shirt one crooked button at the time, grazing her nipple in the process. She held in her breath and lifted her body a little so he could push the shirt off her shoulders. His hands traveled down lower and while tracing the line of her arse he pushed her skirt down her legs too.

His fingers glided along the inside of her knee and he draped her leg over his hip. She crawled closer to him, kissing him while her pussy pushed against his cock. Little by little he pushed inside until his cock was fully surrounded by her slick heath. He stilled and kissed her. Right in this moment he felt perfect happy with her body pressing against his, her leg laying limply over his hip and her lips against his. All this time her Firewhisky gaze never left his stormy grey eyes.

"Sleep Pet", he mumbled against her lips, "It's our last night here."

"Don't let me go", she yawned and pressed her head against his shoulder.

"Never..."

\--

When Hermione woke up the next morning, Draco was already up and about packing their things.

She rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes. The memories of the evening before slowly crept back to the forefront of her mind. She groaned and covered her face, feeling rather embarrassed with herself. She couldn't believe she'd let herself go like that.

"Hmmm, so that's how far it goes."

Quickly she pulled up the blanket as she saw Draco peeking through the curtains. She scowled at him, turning even brighter red.

"Are you getting up Sweetheart?", he asked sweetly. "We have to go down for breakfast, Dobby will be here with yours in a couple of minutes. Then we have to figure out a way to get you home safely."

"Home?", she retorted in the same tone of voice he had used, knowing fully well what he meant.

"Yes", he drawled, "How do commoners say it again, mi casa es su casa?"

"Unfortunately, it's also Voldemort's casa", Hermione remarked rolling her eyes.

"Must you?", Draco scowled at her. Merlin, that girl always knew how to get under his skin, positive or not.

"I'm sorry Love, it's reality. But I can just travel in the Head's carriage. Theo told me both of them helped Fitwick to get the Muggleborns out, they're not here, so it should be empty."

She saw his posture stiffen at her half-assed 'apology' and she knew she was pushing him a tad bit too much.

"Good, I'll take you a few minutes before the other students arrive, that way we can avoid attacks from the rebels. They'll think I left for home some other way, taking you with me. I have to go."

No way he was going to show that her words bothered him, a Malfoy always keeps his emotions in check.

"Draco!", she called as he turned away from her. "I really am sorry that Voldemort lives in your home, tainting it with his presence."

His face softened and he bent over to give her a chaste little kiss.

"I'll see you in 30 minutes, make sure you're ready."

Without another word he left, his friends following in tow.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

WhenHermione got up she saw Draco had already packed up everything, a pile of clothes lying ready for her. It was her usual school uniform and her lacy white bra, the one he seemed to be very fond of. She rolled her eyes as she searched the pile and found no knickers.

Dobby appeared with her breakfast a few minutes later and kept her company, chatting happily about hats and socks. After breakfast he took her to the bathroom for a brief stop so she could freshen up a bit and brush her teeth.

Draco was already waiting for her when she got back.

"Ready?", he asked, the tension quite obvious in both his voice and his posture.

"Yes", she answered, taking his hand. "We'll be fine. Let's go."

Hegave her a crooked smile and spelled their stuff to follow them. Quietly they left the dorm and headed for the carriages that would take them to the train. After helping Hermione in he walked over to the front of the carriage and scratched his hair. How was he supposed to get the Thestrals pulling the carriage to bring them to the railway station? He couldn't even see them, they might as well not even be mounted yet.

Hermione watched him as he politely asked the beasts to take them to the Hogwarts Express. She giggled a bit when she remembered he claimed not to do _nice_. He shook his head, questioning his sanity as he seemed to be talking into thin air and climbed in next to her.

"Did it work?", she asked him.

Before he could answer the carriage started to move, heading swiftly in the right direction.

"It seems so", Draco answered, "It was bloody weird to talk to them while I couldn't see them. I wasn't even sure they were here. Can you see them?"

"No", she answered turning away from him, "But that probably won't last very long anymore..."

Gently he took her hand and squeezed it. It was the only reassuring he could give her without lying, since she was very likely right. They continued the rest of the ride in silence, both staring out of the window lost in thought.

The Thestrals stopped in front of the railway station. Hermione climbed out of the carriage as Draco got their stuff and together they climbed aboard the train. She saw the Thestrals leave for Hogwarts again and turned around to him.

"They've returned to the castle, the other students won't be long."

"I know", he nodded, "You keep an eye on the road while I put some protection and locking charms on the door."

She turned back to the window as he worked. He decided to use only a few spells, just in case they had to get out fast. He sent a message with his mirror to inform the others that they'd arrived safely. He hoped that Voldemort wasn't at the mansion when they got home, he wanted to keep Hermione as far away from him as possible.

"They're coming", she interrupted his train of thought when she saw a big dust cloud on the horizon.

He walked past her and closed the blinds so they could not be seen.

"Stay low", he whispered, "Make sure they can't see your shadow through the blinds."

He positioned himself in the corner so he could see both the door and the window at the same time. She lay down on the bench, her head propped up a bit to watch the door.

They heard the carriages stop and the students entered the train chatting happily, excited for summer break. However, somehow they didn't sound as happy as they used to the previous years. They saw a few shadows pass the door, but none stopped or tried to enter.

Draco took his mirror out of his pocket as he felt it grow hot. It was a message from Blaise.

 _We've_ _got_ _the_ _seats_ _closest_ _to_ _yours_. _Hit_ _the_ _emergency_ _circle_ _if_ _you_ _need_ _us_. _When_ _we_ _arrive_ _we'll_ _wait_ _for_ _you_ _on_ _the_ _platform_ , _don't_ _come_ _out_ _until_ _most_ _students_ _are_ _gone_ _. B.Z._

"What does it say?", Hermione whispered.

"The others are here, they've got seats nearby. Blaise said not to leave the train until most students are gone."

"Duh", she answered rolling her eyes, "Of course we won't. Thanks Captain Obvious..."

Draco sniggered at that, he loved it when she was snarky, at least when it wasn't towards him. With a jolt the Hogwarts Express started moving, taking them home and into danger.

Hermione sat up as they exited the railway station. She watched Draco standing in his corner, still highly on edge.

"I think we're okay Love", she said to him, "Come sit with me. It's still a few hours before we arrive in London and you can't keep standing there the whole time."

She removed her cloak and patted the seat next to her.Draco hesitated for a moment, but he knew she was right. He cast an extra silencing spell on the door and sat down.

Her hand wrapped around his tie and she pulled him closer, kissing him vigorously. Seemingly on their own accord his hand found her tie as well and his other one rested on her leg. This would take his mind of things, just for a little while.

"Draco stop",Hermione breathed as she felt the hand on her leg move to her inner thigh, "We can't do this right now..."

"Do what Pet?", he asked innocently and she whimpered as she felt his fingers creep even further up her skirt.

"We can't have sex now", she breathed, stopping his hand with some regret, "We have to be careful."

"I'll be quick", he promised, attempting to move his fingers, "Sex on the Hogwarts Express is still on my bucket list..."

"No, not today", she said and she pushed his hand off before he could make another attempt. She knew that if she didn't stop him, she would give in and ride him right there.

"Fine", he gave in with a sigh, "But you better distract me with something."

"Are you any good at wizard's chess?", she asked after thinking for a moment.

"Duh of course", he answered smugly, "Slytherin House Wizard's Chess Champion right here."

"Prat", she scolded him half-heartedly, "Can you teach me? It's the only game Ron always beats me at."

"Weasel beats you at chess?", he asked surprised. "I'll have to rectify that! There's a board in my trunk, on the left."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

Draco felt his lust return full force when Hermione bent over to retrieve the game. She put it on the table and attempted to sit across from him.

"Ah no no", he said grabbing her wrist, "I'll have to teach you tactics first. You sit right here."

He pulled her into his lap. She blushed when she felt his erection press against her bottom.

"Draco...", she said warningly.

"Sssh...", he interrupted, holding her around her waist. "I promise my hands won't reach under your clothes. Put up the board Pet."

Her breath hitched as he trailed little kisses across her neck, but she did as she was told.

"And now?"

His hand cupped her left breast.

"I'll start with the basics", he whispered in her ear, "And then I'll explain some of the most common strategies."

Hermione had great difficulty focusing on his words as Draco kept squeezing her breast rhythmically while his other hand trailed little circles on the inside of her wrist. By the time he was finished, he'd driven her absolutely mad and he knew it.

"Ready to play?", he asked hoarsely.

With those words her self-restraint snapped. She whirled around in his lap and opened up his pants, almost ripping them in the process. He moaned as he felt her throbbing wet pussy sink down on his cock. Holding on to his tie and shoulder she started bouncing up and down. It wasn't long before he felt her clenching around him, coming undone with a hoarse cry.

Draco pounded through her orgasm, gritting his teeth to hold back. Sex on the Hogwarts Express was a dream of his and he didn't want it to end so quickly, dangerous or not.

"One more", he demanded.

He picked her up and placed her on top of the table, pushing the chess game backwards. He pushed his fingers in his hair and pulled her in for a kiss, moving faster and faster. She moaned into his mouth with each snap of his hips. As he draped her left leg over his shoulder to get even deeper, she started to quiver. He let go of her hair and she leaned back on her elbows, looking up at him with half hooded eyes.

"Oh fuck...", she groaned, "Fuck Draco please... Please..."

He grabbed her arse to brace her and pounded even harder.

"Come for me Pet", he gritted through his teeth, trying to hold back his own orgasm as he watched her flush and pant underneath him.

She threw her head back and came with his name on her lips. With one more push he followed, releasing his load between her quivering walls. Exhausted he fell back into his seat while she still lay back on the table, trying to recover from the two very intense orgasms he'd given her in a record time.

Fascinated he watched his cum drip down on the table. Slowly he reached out and pressed his finger onto her clit, delighted when he saw her pussy clench from his actions.

Hermione pushed his fingers away.

"Draco no, really", she scolded him, "Enough already, it's too much of a risk. I can't believe you've got me to do this."

"A Malfoy always gets what he wants", he answered smugly.

"Prat", she muttered, "I'm staying out of your reach for the rest of this train ride. Clean me up, will you?"

"Yes Mistress", he grinned and leaned over.

"Not with your tongue!", she scolded, pushing his head back.

He pouted, but listened and cleaned them up properly. She climbed off the table and put the chess game back in place.

They spent the following few hours laughing, talking and playing chess. Draco beat her three times in a row, but Hermione caught on quickly, making the last one a close call.

"Okay, one more game and then we'll have to change", he announced.

"Fine", she said, "This time I'll kick your arse!"

"You wish", he answered smugly.

They kept bantering as they reset the board, neither of them noticing the two shadows at the door.

Suddenly the door burst open and two hooded men stepped in. Draco had just enough time to pull out his wand to deflect a stunning spell, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid the second one. It hit him square in the chest and he slumped back unconsciously.

Hermione gasped and pulled out her wand from its hiding place. A quick succession of spells rained down onto the intruders and they had a difficult time deflecting them.

"Expelliarmus!", she shouted and the left one lost his wand.

"Hermione!", he exclaimed suddenly, "Please stop! It's us!"

Simultaneously they pulled back their hoods.

"Fred! George?", she said warily. She didn't lower her wand. Constant vigilance! "What did you try to send Harry when he was in the hospital wing after facing Quirrell in our first year?"

"A toilet seat", George answered smugly.

"Too bad they confiscated it", Fred added.

"It's really you!", she squealed, throwing herself into their waiting arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course", Fred answered smugly, squeezing her closer.

"Blimey Hermione, sometimes you're just as thick as Harry", George mocked.

Slowly the fog cleared from Draco's head. Merlin he was lucky he'd started practicing wandless magic. When he heard Hermione talking he held himself perfectly still, faking unconsciousness and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Harry! Do you have any news?"

"He and Ron are roaming the country", George answered, "On a mission against Voldy. They're searching for, well, something."

"For what George? Fred, where are they?", she asked urgently.

Draco realised at this point the intruders were the Weasley twins. Dread pooled in his stomach as he realised this could be the moment Hermione left him, way sooner than he'd expected. Or wanted...

"We don't know", George sighed, "All we know is that they're very careful and that they move around a lot."

"We have to move", Fred said pulling her arm, "That vile little ferret will wake up soon."

Hermione looked over to Draco. He wanted to move so badly, beg her to stay. But he didn't... Couldn't... He had to let her go. For her safety, his own, his friends and really, a Malfoy never begs.

"I'm not coming", she decided. His heart fluttered with... something at her words.

"What?!", Fred all but screamed, shaking her shoulders. "You want to stay with him?! Does he have you under some kind of spell or something?"

"Oh please, of course not", she scowled, pulling from Fred's grip.

"That's my girl", Draco thought, scowling at the twins himself in his mind. Wait, what?

"He keeps me away from the other Death Eaters and he leaves me alone most of the day. He doesn't treat me that badly and he even made sure I got to take my exams. Ask McGonagall."

"But why on earth would you want to stay with him?", George asked scratching his hair.

"You can't take me to Harry and Ron, so I'm more useful here", she answered.

Fred opened his mouth to retort, but she cut him off.

"Voldemort is residing at Malfoy Manor", she explained. "I'm going to spy on him and his followers over summer and report back to McGonagall in September. Should Harry and Ron get caught, they'll be brought to the Manor too. I'll be able to help them."

"But what if you need help? Wait, why does Malfoy allow you to carry a wand and let you do your exams?", Fred asked sceptically.

Hermione thought about that for a moment.

"Do you still have your fake Galleons from the D.A.?", she asked.

"Dumbledore's Army, yes, why?"

"I'll charm them to show coordinates. If I need rescuing, I'll send my location to you", she explained. "As for my wand, I stole that back from Malfoy ages ago, he hasn't even realised it's gone yet. Or maybe he just doesn't care. And my exams, we struck a deal. With Voldemort in his home, he needed the best results possible. I tutored him and helped him study, he let me take my exams in return."

"So you got to boss that little ferret around?", George laughed, "That must have been fun."

"Yes", she answered, blushing a little as she thought of a whole other context she'd bossed him around in, "I think he kind of enjoyed it."

Draco had to suppress his own grin thinking along the same line, he had definitely enjoyed that.

"Okay", George conceded, "I don't like it, but we'll respect your choice to stay. Be careful Hermione."

Fred said nothing, but hugged her tight.

"Fred, we have to leave", George called. Reluctantly he let her go.

"Stay safe", Fred muttered, pressing his forehead against hers. Softly he kissed her cheek before following his twin brother out.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The moment Hermione closed the door behind them Draco's eyes popped open.

"That Weasel has a thing for you", he sneered.

"Jealous?", she giggled, walking over to him as he rubbed his sore neck. She didn't seem surprised he was awake at all. "Where you conscious all this time?"

"Long enough, I managed to deflect the spell a little. Fuck my neck hurts from that weird angle I had to hold it in."

"Poor baby", she mocked teasingly, "Maybe I'll give you a massage later. Right now, we have to change."

"Tease", he murmured, pulling her in for a brief kiss. "I'm glad you decided to stay."

"Me too", she smiled in all earnesty, "Now go change."

"Bossy bossy", he sniggered, and did as he was told.

Shamelessly she leaned back in her seat, eying him as he undressed and bent over his trunk to find something to wear. It should be a crime for a guy to look that fit... He felt her eyes on him and turned around with his fresh clothes in his hands.

"Like what you see?", he teased as her eyes boldly kept roaming his body. Salazar, he loved it when she looked at him like that, like she wanted to lick him all over.

"It's not fair that you get to wear underwear and I'm not allowed to", she said blushing.

"You want me to lose my underwear?", he smirked.

She just bit her lip and didn't answer him. Merlin, what had she done now?

"That's very naughty Pet, but I suppose you have a point."

Slowly he pushed them down, freeing his semi-erect cock. He saw the fire swirling around in her eyes.

"You have to stop looking at me like that", he said, his voice a little hoarse. "If you don't, I might just bend you over and fuck you again, King's Cross Station be damned."

She swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut. She knew that if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to resist.

He smiled and got dressed in some formal wizarding robes. She opened her eyes when she felt his hand on her cheek.

"Shouldn't I put something else on?", she asked when she saw his clothing.

"Hmm...", Draco mused, eying her up and down, "You're supposed to be my plaything..."

Hermione crossed her arms. If he was thinking she'd shed her clothes and dress like some hooker in public, he had another thing coming.

"... But I don't want you at King's Cross half naked and I don't think my mother would approve either."

She eased instantly at his words. Thank Merlin for his mother!

He walked over to her and took her Gryffindor tie off, replacing it with his Slytherin one.

"This is fine", he said, kissing her nose when she looked up at him, "Are you ready to face the music Sweetheart?"

Hermione sat silently as the Hogwarts Express slowed down and entered King's Cross Station. When the train came to a full stop and the sound of the locomotive died down, she heard a crowd outside murmuring, waiting for their children and loved ones to exit. She saw their shadows move behind the canvas shielding their window.

She felt agitated, pumped and ready for action. She forced herself to stay in her seat, slumped away from the window to wait for Draco's queue to go. Merlin, she hated waiting, sitting around, not being able to do anything. Nervously she fidgeted with her nails.

When the sounds and movements died down he peeked through the blinds.

"It's time", he said to Hermione, "Come."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him to the door. He didn't look at her and tried to keep his emotions in check as he was taught from an early age. He feared that the affections he felt for her would be obvious to read in his eyes when he looked. That's the reason why he took her wrist and not her hand too. More possessive, less personal.

Taking a deep breath Draco opened the door and walked out, pulling her with him and charming his trunk to follow.

When he set foot on the platform he looked around, relieved to see most people were already gone. From the corner of his eye he saw Blaise being greeted by his mother. She was hugging him tight while Blaise seemed to be struggling for breath. Draco turned his head to him and smirked. Blaise scowled at him and nudged his head for Draco to look to his right side.

He turned his head and saw a small house elf standing on the edge of the platform. She was wearing a crisp white towel, draped like a toga, with the Malfoy family crest embroidered on it. As soon as she saw Draco looking she came over and bowed.

"Good evening Young Master", she said. "Madgy is sent here by your father to brings yous home."

"Why isn't he here?", Draco asked, "or Mother?"

"There is a lots of visitors at the Manor", she answered, "Your father ordered to brings you to your quarters."

Draco nodded and allowed the elf to apparate them home.

Hermione opened her eyes when they landed on a soft rug with a thud. She looked around with curious eyes. The whole room was covered in soft grey tapestry. The walls were creamy white with three large windows facing the gardens. The curtains were dark green with silver patterns, like snakes crawling around. To her left she saw a fireplace with a few cozy looking emerald green couches around it. The mantel was made of some dark wood, with all kinds of figures cut out in it. Above it hung a big family portrait, with baby Draco lying in his mother's arms and his father painted standing behind the chair.

"Is the Dark Lord present?", Draco asked, interrupting Hermione's investigation.

"Yes Master", Madgy answered, "He is holding a meeting in the big library. I is supposed to take you to the dining hall, they wills come there after they is finished."

"Thanks Madgy", Draco swallowed nervously, "Wait outside for a minute while I get ready."

The elf bowed and stepped outside the room. The moment she closed the door behind her, Draco pulled Hermione into him.

Hermione felt him tremble and she started rubbing soothing circles on his back. He buried his nose in her hair and with her smell of lemon and honey, he gradually calmed down.

"You'll be fine Love", Hermione murmured against his chest, "Just remember to keep your occlumency shields up at all times."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I better put some underwear on, I can't face The Dark Lord with a bare arse."

He gave her a crooked smile and walked through the double doors to their right.

When Hermione followed she saw his master bedroom. It had the same tapestry and walls as his living room, but this room was dominated by a gigantic bed made to fit at least six people. It looked like an antique, with silver curls and twists, resembling a vine.

Draco disappeared through a door to the right. Hermione glanced inside and rolled her eyes when she saw the big walk-in closet. She sat down on the bed and was pleasantly surprised with how soft it was. She let herself fall back into the pillows, feeling the soft cream coloured cotton fabric of the covers underneath her.

Draco walked out of his closet and saw Hermione lying on his bed. He felt his heart speed up a little and twinge with... Something. For the first time in forever, he felt true happiness flooding his senses. He leaned over her and kissed her softly.

"Promise me you'll be right here when I get back", he breathed against her lips.

" I promise", she murmured, "Be safe Love."

"I'll probably be gone for a couple of hours."

She nodded and after one final kiss he left to face their mutual nightmare in the flesh.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Hermione listened at the exit door for a moment and frowned. Why hadn't Draco put up any wards as he left? She shrugged and put them up herself.

There was a long wait ahead of her and she needed to keep her mind occupied. She found a laundrybasket in Draco's gigantic closet, so she decided to clear out his trunk. She put his dirty clothes in the basket, on second thought followed by her own dirty laundry, and put his clean clothes in his closet.

"Miss!", a voice suddenly called from Draco's living area.

" Madgy?", Hermione frowned when she came out of the bedroom and saw who it was, "What are you doing here?"

"Young Master ordered to brings you some dinner", she squeaked, pointing at the plate she had put on the desk in front of the middle window. " Cans I do anything else for you Miss? Young Master ordered me to helps when you needed something. "

"Thank you Madgy", Hermione smiled, "Actually, I'd like to ask you some questions."

This was the perfect opportunity to do some research for S.P.E.W. Just because there was a war going on, didn't mean that house elves rights should be forgotten!

"Yes Miss", the little elf replied, "I wills answer when I cans."

Hermione started to fire off questions about Madgy's opinion on the lives of house elves, their rights and their morals. By the end of the conversation she had to admit she might have been a little too harsh on house elf owners and especially the Malfoy family. It really seemed that Dobby had been the odd elf out and that the family hadn't known how to handle him. The elves were treated better after his departure and seemed quite happy with their home, safe for the Dark Lord and his visitors.

"I must leave now Miss", Madgy finally said, "Is there anything else I cans do?"

"Can you just take the dirty laundry please?", Hermione asked. She'd rather do it herself, but she knew she didn't have the opportunity and doing chores seemed to make Madgy happy.

"Yes Miss", Madgy answered, "Enjoy your dinner."

She disappeared with a pop, leaving Hermione alone. Hermione sighed and walked over to see what Madgy had brought. She wasn't feeling very hungry, her stomach was twisted with anxiety for Draco. She lifted the handle and saw a plate filled with fruit, nuts and cheese, finished with a glass of pumpkin juice and a bottle of water. She picked at it for a while, deciding she should eat a bit to keep her strength up, but even though it was delicious, she left most of it on the plate.

Her eyes wandered the room and stopped on the bookcase on the other side. Picking up some grapes she walked over to examine the titles up close. Most of the books were Draco's old school books and a few old reading books, undoubtedly from his youth. In between the books stood some photo frames and knickknacks like little figurines of dragons and Quidditch players.

Hermione smiled fondly when she recognised little Draco, his hair slicked backthe wayheused to wear it,on Platform 9 3/4 with Theo by his side. Boy he'd been an annoying little brat back then.

In the next frame Draco was a few years older and he posed in full Quidditch gear with Blaise, Vince and Greg by his side, proudly holding upthe snitch. Well, that certainly wasn't taken after a Slytherin versus Gryffindor match...

Her eyes wandered over the other frames and halted on the last two. These seemed to be photo's taken last year, for Draco's initiation as a Death Eater. In the first frame she saw Draco staring into the camera, his eyes hunted and yet so powerful. In the other one he stood by his mother, who was clutching to his arm. Hermione could practically feel the fear for her son radiating off her.

The last grape slipped from her fingers and made a smudge on her shirt. She sighed and threw the grape in the bin. It would still be a good few hours before Draco would return, so she picked up her bag, searching for something to sleep in. She found nothing to her liking and wandered into Draco's closet. In one of the drawers she found his old Quidditch gear, which certainly wouldn't fit him anymore.

She pulled out his old shirt and tried it on. It was a little tight around her breasts, but it was long enough to cover her mid thigh. The fabric was made for sports, so she knew it wouldn't be too warm to sleep in.

Satisfied she took it off and draped it over her arm. She walked back into Draco's bedroom and opened the second door. In front of her lay a bathroom with a dark hardwood floor. She put the shirt on the edge of the bathtub and decided a lovely hot shower might be a good way to ease some of her tension. She put her clothes in a laundry basket and hung Draco's tie on a hook next to the mirror.

After stepping into the shower she fiddled with the tabs until the temperature was just right. She stepped under the water beam and let out a contented sigh. She tried to clear her head and slowly she felt her muscles relax under the hot water pressure.

Some time later she looked over at the clock hanging next to the door. She felt guilty when she saw she was already in the shower for half an hour, all that water wasted. Quickly she washed her hair and rinsed it out.

Next to the shower she found some gorgeous fluffy cream white towels and slowly she dried herself off, savouring the feeling of the soft fabric. She walked over to the man-sized mirror and dropped the towel wrapped around her.

Her eyes wandered over her body and she wondered what it was that Draco found so attractive about it. She looked from her toes to her head, but she couldn't figure it out. She was just a normal young woman, nothing special about her.

Her gaze landed on the patch of hair between her legs. She shifted her leg a bit and let her fingers stroke the soft curls. Maybe she should have a little surprise for Draco when he came back. Grinning to herself she took her wand from the sink next to the mirror and carefully she went to work.

When she was done she looked down again and let her hand wander. Her pussy was totally bare now, except for a small triangle on top. Draco would definitely like that. Satisfied she took the Quidditch shirt from the tub and put it on.

It would still be at least two hours before he would return. Hermione sighed and randomly picked one of the children's books from the shelf. She lay down on the bed and started to read.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

Madgy left the dining room with a curtsy. Draco swallowed hard and looked around. Nobody was there yet, but he saw that at least ten people would attend dinner. He contemplated sitting down, but decided against it. The Dark Lord might consider it rude for someone to sit at the table before he did.

He walked over to the window and stared out into the driveway. The sun was setting, making the room appear bright red. The door clicked behind him and he spun around on his heels. His back went rigid and his face like stone, mimicking his father's. Voldemort glided into the room, his snake Nagini slithering beside him. Draco straightened his shoulders and walked over.

"Ah, Young Malfoy", Voldemort said in his eery voice. "Back from Hogwarts I see."

"My Lord", Draco greeted, inclining his head in respect. Voldemort looked at him intently, but Draco kept his shields up and didn't allow his features to show anything but coldness.

"I look forward to seeing your results", Voldemort said, giving him a creepy smile. "Now go see your family, they've missed you terribly. Especially Rabastan kept asking me to allow him to pay you a visit."

Draco paled, but held his ground.

"Thank you My Lord, I'm sure my results won't disappoint."

Voldemort walked past him to the table. Inwardly he let out a sigh and walked over to his parents.

"Father", he greeted, " Mother. It's good to be home."

"I've missed you", his mother said, enveloping him in a hug. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

He felt relieved to see them and allowed himself to soften a bit, even though he didn't hug her back.

"Narcissa", his father whispered urgently, "Don't embarrass him."

Narcissa ignored him and squeezed him a little tighter before letting him go.

"You must be famished", she said, " Let's sit down. "

She took his arm and walked to the table. Voldemort was already seated at the head of the table with Bellatrix to his right and Rabastan to his left. His father sat next to Bellatrix with Rodolphus across from him. Draco sat in between his parents with Theo's father across from him. The table was completed with two other men he didn't know.

Narcissa clapped her hands and three house elves came scurrying in with wine and the first course. The evening progressed excruciatingly slow. Draco made a point not to look anyone in the eye and concentrated on his plate, even though he ate very little.

It was well past midnight when The Dark Lord finally called it a night. Draco walked with his parents to see the guests out while Voldemort disappeared in his quarters.

"You were very quiet tonight Draco", Lucius remarked, raising his eyebrow. " Is your pet giving you a hard time?"

"Not at all Father", he drawled while seeing his mother's features tense at the remark, "She knows her place. It was just a long day for me."

"Of course Darling", Narcissa interfered before his father could continue, "You must be so tired. Please go to bed, we can continue this conversation tomorrow."

"Thank you Mother", he answered, giving her hand a little squeeze, "I'll take my leave. Goodnight Father."

Lucius nodded and Draco left for his room, finally back to Hermione.

Her wards came crashing down with a whoosh the moment he stepped in. Chuckling a little he looked around for her. He found her in his bed, right where she promised she would be.

And an enticing view it was. She was sleeping spread eagle on her stomach in his old Quidditch shirt, the covers bunched up under her hips so her bare arse was propped up and a book on the floor next to her.

Despite his fatigue he felt his cock spring to life. Without waking her he undressed quickly and got on the bed in between her legs. His finger traced the line of her cheeks and she awoke with a jump, landing on all fours.

"Draco...", Hermione whispered hoarsely, turning her head to him, "You're back."

He hummed in agreement and let his finger glide in between her arse cheeks. She clenched them shut when he reached her little puckered hole. He wriggled his finger a bit until she relaxed again and he continued his way down to where he longed to be.

Slowly he pushed a finger inside, enticing a little mewl from her and he gave a few pumps. When he pulled out she growled in disappointment and he traced his finger further. Suddenly he frowned, missing something.

He held her tightly and rolled onto his back, his head in between her legs.

"What did you do Pet?", he asked, casting a wandless Lumos to take a better look. Gently his fingers traced her bare lips.

"Do you like it?", she blushed.

"Hmmm...", he hummed, "It's a nice surprise. But I'll always like this part of you."

He tugged the little patch of hair she had left.

"Spread your legs a little more", he demanded.

She did as she was told and a shiver went through her body when his hot breath touched her. He grabbed her thighs, making it unable for her to move away and flicked his tongue over her clit.

He made her moan and trash above him. He released one of her thighs and pushed his finger inside. Every few pumps he pulled out and traced up to her other hole. She clenched every time until she got used to the odd feeling of his finger there. She moaned even louder as he started pumping his fingers in, all while he kept his pinky pressed against her back entrance.

When he felt her walls tighten around his fingers he pulled off and moved behind her. Grabbing her hips firmly he pressed his cock in to her, clenching his teeth at the new deeper angle.

"Fuck", he growled, starting to pump in and out, "You feel so tight..."

She just moaned and pushed back against him. He moved faster and she felt his fingers dig into her hips. Suddenly he released her hips to grab her upper body and pull her up against his chest.

She turned her head to kiss him. Their tongues battled for dominance while Draco reached for her nipple and rolled it between his fingers. She was so close.

"Please...", Hermione begged into his mouth.

He smirked and let her fall on her hands again, pounding in harder. His pinky traced her like puckered hole again.

"Come for me Pet..."

She let out a hoarse cry and came. When he felt her clench around him he pushed his pinky in and pumped it in and out at the same pace of his cock, enticing a gasp from her. A few thrusts later he followed, grunting when he emptied himself inside of her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Hermione lay curled up against Draco's side, her fingers tracing patterns onto his chest.

"Did you put up the wards again?", she asked sleepily.

"Nah", he answered, "No need to."

She raised her eyebrow to him in question.

"This is Malfoy Manor", he explained. "It is infused with ancient blood magic. Since I became of age I am its ruler, only surpassed by my father. If I don't want anyone to be able to enter my quarters, no one can. Not even The Dark Lord."

"No one... But your father?", she asked a little anxious.

"Yes, he can when he wants to", Draco admitted, "I can't keep him out. Wards don't work against him here, same as yours came crashing down when I entered the room."

"That sucks..."

"Yeah... So be careful when I'm not here Sweetheart. We don't want my father to find you like I just did."

Hermione gasped, looking totally horrified.

"He won't come here", he chuckled when he saw her face. "When I'm not here, I'm with him. He has no reason to be here."

She relaxed a little and started tracing patterns on his chest again. He held her close and neither spoke again.

\--

The next morning Draco shook her awake.

"I have to go to breakfast with my parents", he said. "I don't know when I'll be back. Call Madgy if you need anything."

He kissed her goodbye and didn't come back until late in the evening. Day after day passed like this. Hermione tried to keep herself busy practicing spells and reading books, but she felt like she was slowly going mad. Every now and then she would get a call, message or photo on her mirror from the other guys, but it couldn't keep her amused for very long.

At the end of July it became extraordinary hot. She picked up the habit of taking a cold shower in the late afternoon before Madgy brought dinner.

She dressed in a short pink summer dress and wrapped her hair in a towel. It was Harry's birthday tomorrow. He'd finally be rid of the trace and able to do magic out of Hogwarts.

"He's probably traveling the muggle way", she mused, "Relying on Ron's magic only."

What she wouldn't give to be with them now... Lost in thought she walked into the living area. When she saw who was sitting on the couch she jumped.

"Mrs. Malfoy", Hermione stammered, "How did you get in here?"

"I see my son told you about the nature of the Manor", Narcissa answered coolly. "Intention to keep a Malfoy safe surpasses their rule. Now please sit down."

Hermione clenched her jaw and sat down on the corner of the couch.

"I don't know what your intentions towards my son are, nor do I care", Narcissa stated. "I do know that it is in your mutual interest to keep him safe, which makes you usable to me."

Hermione wanted to scowl at her words, but held her tongue. She needed to know what danger there could be for Draco.

"Lucius and I will be leaving tomorrow on a mission for The Dark Lord. I do not want Draco living here alone with him. When he returns here tonight, you both must leave."

She took a wallet from her purse and handed it to Hermione.

"Pack some clothes for a week", Narcissa ordered. "There is a bracelet in the wallet. That's a portkey which will take you somewhere safe. There's also money and passports for you inside."

"Where does the portkey take us?", Hermione questioned.

"Abroad, to one of my estates no-one knows of. Now I must leave, before someone misses me."

Narcissa raised from the couch graciously and walked through the door.

"Remember, the moment he walks in, you take the portkey and leave. Don't come back before the week is through."

Hermione nodded and without another look, Narcissa left.

She didn't know what to do. Could Narcissa be trusted in this or was it some kind of test? After giving it some thought, she called Theo. With his father being a Death Eater and a long time friend of the Malfoy family, he knew Narcissa the best.

"Princess!", Theo exclaimed when he answered his mirror, "Everything alright? Where's Draco?"

"I'm fine", she reassured him, "Draco's with his father. I wanted to ask you something."

She told him everything Narcissa said to her.

"You can trust Narcissa", Theo reassured her when she was finished. "Draco's the most important thing in the world to her."

"Thanks Theo", she answered, "I better start packing then. I don't know when Draco will be back and Narcissa stressed that we had to leave the moment he got back."

"Sure thing Princess", he answered, "Send us a message where you are when you get there okay?"

Hermione promised she would and closed the connection.

Contemplating on where to start, she lined up what she knew. She knew the portkey would take them abroad, but she didn't know where. Malfoys were a family of luxury, but this would be a personal estate of Narcissa. It might not be as luxurious, but she was certain the woman would never live without the basic comforts.

Somehow she couldn't picture Narcissa in an extreme climate, whether it was very hot like the Sahara or cold like Alaska. She decided to pack Draco some basic shirts and trousers along with underwear for a week. She also took two jumpers, a normal and an extra warm one. She packed everything in the charmed bag that held her own things. She didn't leave anything of herself behind, except her dirty clothes.

She called Madgy over to get them some food, since she didn't know if the house would have any.

When she was finished, there was nothing left to do but wait for Draco's return.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Draco was bored out of his mind and so stressed at the same time. Every day he had to have breakfast with his parents, constantly on edge should The Dark Lord decide to join them. Then, he had to sit through meeting..., after meeting..., after freaking meeting discussing strategy, politics and warfare.

He wasn't allowed to join in on the conversation and they rarely discussed anything worth reporting back to his Order or Hermione. His Hermione? Hmm...

When his father called it a night, he was relieved. Finally he could go back to his quarters and the lovely witch in them.

"Draco...", his father called and Draco had to fight back a groan. "One moment please."

Lucius waited until the others had vacated the room and closed the door.

"Listen", he started, "I have been very busy lately, but that doesn't mean I forgot your birthday last month."

"I know Father", Draco answered, wondering where this was going. "You have more important things on your mind."

"Nonetheless, you are of age now", Lucius said waving his hand dismissively, "And to Malfoy tradition, I'll take you to the theatre."

"Eh...", Draco said unsurely, "Thank you Father."

"There's a play in two weeks", Lucius smirked, not fazed in the least by Draco's less than enthusiastic response. "You can bring your pet. I've taken the liberty to buy her an outfit."

Draco had to fight very hard to keep his surprise hidden. His father handed him a clothing bag and waved for him to leave.

He fought the urge to check the bag as he walked to his quarters.

\--

"Draco!", Hermione called as he entered the room, "Come, we have to go!"

"Go?", he asked dumbfounded. Sweet Salazar, this was the most confusing evening in years. He hung the clothing bag on the hat rack.

"Yes, your mother gave me a portkey."

"Mother? Portkey? What?"

"Come on", she said rolling her eyes,"I'll explain later."

She pushed a bracelet in his hand and he felt the telltale pull of a portkey, whisking them away.

"What the hell Hermione?", he yelled when he regained his footing. "What did you do?!"

"Don't yell at me!", she roared back, making him wince a little. He knew he had no right to yell, but she'd scared the hell out of him and the events confused him. He hated it when he wasn't in control of the situation.

With a huff she sat down on a floral wicker chair and motioned for him to do the same. He rolled his eyes, knowing that she wouldn't talk before he did as she asked and sat down.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she saw him roll his eyes at her. He would pay for that... Later.

"Your mother visited me this afternoon", she started primly.

"How did she get in?"

"She said that keeping you safe surpassed your rule over the Manor."

She waited to see if Draco would pipe up again, but he just nodded and held his tongue. He knew better than to push her buttons now.

"Your parents are leaving on a mission for Voldemort. Your mother didn't want to leave you behind in the Manor alone, so she arranged for us to come here for a week."

"And where exactly is here?"

"She refused to tell, I only know it's a personal property of hers and that it's abroad."

"Well, I can't say I'm not happy to spend a week alone with you", Draco said smugly. He had always been quick to adapt a situation to his own benefit. "Let's find out where we are exactly."

He stood up and opened the beige curtains.

"Sand?", he asked crestfallen, "She sent us to the desert?"

"I don't think so", Hermione answered sceptically, "It's not that hot here."

She walked out and up a hill.

"Draco!", she squealed excitedly when she reached the top, "Come see!"

He hurried through the sand, curious about what she saw that made her so enthusiastic.

"We're in the dunes", she jumped, "There's the sea!"

"Oh, that's loads better than the desert", he grinned, "But what coast are we on?"

"I don't know", she frowned, "Let's go check out the house, there might be an indication in there."

When they entered the house again the fireplace lith up and spat out a small letter. Draco caught it and opened it while Hermione waited expectantly.

 _My_ _son_ ,

 _I_ _hope_ _the_ _girl_ _did_ _as_ _she_ _was_ _told_ _and_ _gave_ _you_ _the_ _portkey_. _Your_ _father_ _and_ _I are_ _leaving_ _on_ _a_ _mission_ _for_ _The_ _Dark_ Lord _and_ _I_ _wish_ for _you_ to _be_ _safe_. _Please_ _enjoy_ _your_ _stay_ _in_ _my_ _personal_ _beach_ _house_ _on_ _the_ _Belgian_ _coast_ _and_ _don't_ _return_ _to_ _the_ _Manor_ _before_ _we're_ _back_ , _unless_ _He_ _calls_ _for_ _you_ _personally_. _I'll_ _send_ _you_ _a_ _note_ _when_ _we've_ _returned_.

 _Always_ ,

 _Mother_

 _P.S.:_ _Be_ _careful_ _if_ _you_ _leave_ _the_ _house_ , _it_ _is_ _located_ _in_ _muggle_ _territory_.

"Sweet Salazar...", he sighed unbelievingly and handed the note to Hermione.

"Muggle territory?", she grinned, "No wonder no-one knows about this place. This is going to be fun."

"Fun?", he frowned.

"Yes", she said smugly, "You depend on your magic way too much."

"Oh really?", he asked, giving her a predatory smile. She felt a chill course up her spine.

He leaped for her, but she slipped through his fingers and ran out into the sand. He went after her and chased her around the house, laughing and shouting. Eventually she was no match for him and he tackled her to the ground, the sand softening her fall.

"Do you yield?", he panted, pinning her down in the warm sand.

"Never", she breathed and flipped them over.

"Woah", he gasped, "Where did you learn that?"

"Self-defence class, one of the few moves that I was good at."

"Reminder me never to anger you without a wand", he smirked and she bent down to kiss him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

Draco woke up with the sun on his face. For once, he didn't have to worry about the war, safety and other people. It felt bloody great.

"Hermione?", he called when he noticed she wasn't there anymore.

"In here!", he heard her voice call from down the corridor.

Draco dropped the sheets and padded down the light wooden floorstark naked.

"Good morning!", Hermione called cheerfully when he entered the bathroom.

His breath hitched a little when he saw her lying sprawled out in the bathtub, her hair tossed into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Very good indeed", he smiled, his voice a little raspy.

She felt a shiver running down her spine when she saw him looking and she pulled her legs up against her chest.

He took advantage of that and stepped in the tub, sitting down facing her.

For a moment they did nothing but stare in each others eyes, storm clouds meeting Firewhisky.

Draco felt like he had to say something.

"I'm glad you're here with me Hermione", he blurted. Shit, where did that come from?

She just smiled and stood up. His gaze dropped automatically to the little triangle of hair between her legs.

"We should go get breakfast", she blushed.

When she moved to get out of the tub he grabbed her foot and nuzzled his nose between her legs. She squeaked, but did nothing to stop him.

He breathed in her scent for a moment and kissed the little triangle before standing up too, like he hadn't just done that.

"You're right, we should get dressed", he said and got out of the water.

"Draco!", Hermione called and he smirked at himself in the mirror above the sink before turning around to her. Let the games begin...

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her feigning ignorance while he leaned back into the sink. The fire was swirling around in her eyes and he knew he was in for it now.

She stalked over to him and pulled his head down for a heated kiss. He moaned into her mouth as she fisted his hair and rubbed her wet naked body against his. His erection was pushing against her stomach, but when he moved to pick her up, she broke their kiss and backed away.

"Catch me if you can", she giggled and bolted for the bedroom. He grinned and followed her, calculating her next move.

"Here Pet", he called when he entered the room, but didn't spot her right away. "Come out, come out wherever you are..."

Her wet footprints led up to the bed, but he pretended not to notice as he walked around. When he reached the opposite side of the room she dashed for the door from underneath the bed.

The door slammed shut right in her face and when a Confringo hit her, she fell to the floor fully bound in ropes.

"Tsk tsk, bad girl", Draco scolded with a smirk as he twirled his wand with his fingers. Slowly he approached her, like a cat toying with his prey. "What should I do with you now..."

Hermione felt the heath running through her body and she struggled against the ropes. He sat down on the edge of the bed and used his wand to summon her over, landing her on her knees right in front of him. He loved the fight he saw in her eyes as she looked up to him.

"Look what you did to me Pet", he said, fisting his stone-hard cock. Her gaze dropped down to it and he saw the fire of lust mixing with the fight he saw earlier. Teasingly he began to move his hand up and down, wiping his thumb over the weeping head every now and then. She licked her lips as she felt the want growing inside of her. She wanted him hard and aching for her and for her alone.

"Please...", she begged, finally caving to the feeling.

"You want this?", he teased, pumping a little faster.

"Yes...", she hissed through her teeth, trying to push her bound body closer to him.

He growled low in his throat as she took his cock in her mouth, her tongue swirling over the head and probing the little slit. Gradually she took him in further, bobbing her head back and forth.

"Good girl", he groaned, "Don't stop..."

She looked up at him and grinned wickedly. Draco knew then and there that even if she was the one tied up and with his cock in her mouth, she was still in control.

In her boring days alone in his quarters, Hermione had been practicing more than just spells. She breathed in, relaxed her throat and took him in all the way. He couldn't contain himself anymore and came with a shout. She pulled back and kept her lips around his head, sucking gently until he had nothing left to give.

"Release me", she demanded, licking her lips smugly.

"Oh, I don't think so", he smirked after catching his breath. "It's time for my breakfast now. Only, I eat at the table."

He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Draco!", she gasped, "You caveman! Put me down!"

He just grinned and swatted her pretty arse as he walked down the stairs to the dining room. With a flick of his wand he tied her to the table with each leg to a table-leg, her arse resting on the edge.

A chair came flying in as he summoned it and he sat down between her legs. Teasingly he ran his finger over her dripping wet slit and put it in his mouth.

"Hmm, so good..."

Hermione whimpered and Draco knew that he was the one in control now. With one hand he parted her pussy lips and started rubbing slow circles around her clit. Enthralled he watched her reactions as he moved faster. Every time he flicked his finger over her clit instead of just circling it she moaned and her pussy clenched.

"Please...", she started begging him.

He looked up at her and saw that she couldn't really see what he was doing when he sat, being tied flat down to the table. He knew she was close, but he wasn't ready for it to be over yet. He pulled his fingers back and stood, watching her struggle against the ropes.

"Easy there Pet", he murmured, "You'll hurt yourself."

He reached out to pet her side and chuckled as she growled profanities at him, desperate for some release.

"I do love it when you swear", he said and moved closer.

The moment his cock slid through her lower lips and against her clit she moaned loudly. He did it a few more times before pushing in, going a little deeper every time until he was fully surrounded by her wet heat. At that point he held still. Without breaking eyecontact he started rubbing her clit until she trembled and came, her muscles clenching around him.

With a wave of his wand the ropes disappeared and he pulled her up.

"Are you hurt?", he asked, suddenly feeling a bit conscious about what he did.

"Nah", she murmured, "I'm fine. You forget I could have untied myself at any time."

A wave of relief came over him, he'd forgotten that indeed. As she saw his shoulders ease she pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Fuck me", she breathed.

She felt him smile against her lips and slowly he started moving until they both found their release once more.

"I'm glad to be here with you too Draco..."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Hermione took some sandwiches and apple juice out of her bag while Draco cleaned the table.

"Don't you have coffee in there?", he asked.

"No", she answered, "But we'll go get some after we eat. I'm going to get dressed. You stay here."

"Bossy", he coughed while she walked up the stairs.

Hermione pretended she hadn't heard him and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"You're not wearing that outside", Draco scowled as she walked down in her short strapless bright red summer dress and flip-flops. It wasn't something she'd normally wear, Ginny gave it to her for her birthday last year.

"Yes I am", she said firmly, "We're at the beach and there's a heatwave. It's only 10 a.m. and it's 25C outside already. Besides, nobody knows me here. You're wearing this."

He plucked the clothing she threw at him out of the air.

"Now go take a shower, I'm leaving in 20 minutes, with or without you."

"No you're not!"

"Watch me. You've got 19 minutes left Love."

Draco grunted, but obeyed, muttering things about bossy witches under his breath.

In the bathroom he washed up quickly and put on the white shirt and beige pants Hermione had picked out for him. He was taking his sweet time, like hell that he would hurry for her! Okay, he did, but she didn't have to know that.

"Bye Draco!", she called from downstairs and he heard the door slam.

Muttering profanities he rushed down the stairs. When he arrived at the door and pulled it open, she was standing there, grinning up at him.

"Finally", she smiled, "Let's go! If we get up that big dune we'll be able to see which way the village is."

She took his hand and pulled him up the sandy hill before he could react. When she looked left, she could see some buildings, so that was the way to go. Enthusiastically she pulled him with her, heading for town.

When they arrived, Draco was sweating and red in the face. This absolutely wouldn't do for a Malfoy. He almost hated his fair skin tone and proper clothingright now.

Before they exited the dunes, he pulled his hand out of Hermione's and took out his wand.

"What are you doing?", she asked, frantically looking around if no-one was near.

Draco cast a spell on himself, feeling some relief instantly.

"Cooling and sunblock spell", he answered, "I don't look good in Gryffindor colours."

He felt like the king of the world when she giggled at his little joke.

"Okay", she smiled, "But no more magic until we leave town again."

"Yes Madam!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped onto the street. It had a broad sidewalk for pedestrians on both sides, the street itself was occupied by a number of people on bikes and go-carts. The coastline was lined with apartment buildings with little shops and restaurants underneath and to her left she could see the beach and the sea.

"Let's go window shopping first", she decided, pulling Draco with her.

Curiously she looked at the menu suggestions in the restaurants and the goods on display.

Theywent into a few shops, but never bought anything. She figured they would return this way, so she wasn't planning on carrying a whole lot of stuff with her.

"Hermione", Draco said a little whiny after a few hours, "Can't we just get some supplies and go back to the house?"

"Not yet", she answered sternly. She stopped at a little tearoom and sniffed up the delicious smell coming out. "I'm a little hungry, let's get some to eat."

She pulled him along and sat at a little table. She looked at the menu, but it was all in Dutch and French. A young waiter came over and said something, but she had no clue what. To her surprise Draco answered the boy in perfect French and he nodded at him before walking away.

"I didn't know you spoke French!"

"I've got family ties in France, we visit them during the summer sometimes. Remember that summer fling I've told you about? Luckily the Belgian French isn't that different, Dutch would have been a lot more difficult."

"What did you order?"

"I've just asked him for whatever they recommend and something cold to drink."

The waiter returned and placed two light red glasses in front of them. Cautiously she took a sip, while Draco was still eying his drink distrustfully.

"Hmm...", Hermione sighed, "It's apple juice with cherries."

They enjoyed their drinks for a while, looking at the view and the people passing by. The waiter came by and placed their food on the table. Hermione's mouth watered and she didn't know where to start. They both had gotten a big Belgian waffle and there were different toppings, such as chocolate sauce (with real Belgian chocolate, what else), fresh strawberries, powdered sugar and whipped cream.

She couldn't choose, so she divided her waffle into pieces to be able to eat a little of everything. When they were finished she made Draco ask for the bill and payed with the muggle pay card Narcissa had provided.

They continued their way along the coastline until they reached the end of the village and hit another set of dunes.

"What's that?", Draco asked, looking curiously at the hall full of machines with flashing lights.

"A lunapark", Hermione told him, "It's full of machines with games you can play. We don't have time for this now, let's get some beachwear first."

She dragged him to a little clothing shop and made him try various swimming trunks and other things. Finally they settled on some plain dark green swimming trunks, blue plastic slippers, dark grey shorts, a few loose sleeveless shirts and two soft checkered shirts.

She took him to a small grocery store next. When they finally got back to the house Draco collapsed on the couch.

"Do you want to go back to the village for dinner or do you want to eat here?", Hermione asked him.

"Here...", he answered, "I'm not walking anywhere anymore today."

"I'll just make a quick salad then", she answered, "You go set the table."

He groaned, but after a stern look from her he dragged himself to his feet and got to work.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

After dinner Draco was sulking in the bathtub. Hermione bossed him around all bloody day and was now happily reading a book in the living room. He had to admit that he liked her bossiness once in awhile, but today was just too much. If he would be bossing her around like that, she'd probably hex his balls off. Sweet Salazar, what he would give to be fully in charge for a day...

Suddenly it came to him, like a punch in the face. He actually did have a way to do that and get away with it! Maliciously he smirked to himself and got out of the tub. He had some planning and preparation to do, The Slytherin Prince was taking action...

\--

When it became too dark to read, Hermione yawned and got off the couch. She wondered what Draco was doing, she hadn't seen him all evening. He wasn't used to being around her all day, maybe he just needed some time for himself? She pushed the door open and saw him lying on the bed, completely naked. Hungrily her gaze swept over his body. Finally she met his eyes and she couldn't help but blush a little.

He didn't comment and patted the empty space next to him. Warily she approached the bed, she didn't trust the twinkle in his eyes one bit.

"What did you do?", she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing", he replied, full on smirking now. The Cheshire Cat had nothing against him. He pulled her into him and started tracing little kisses along her neckline.

"Why are you this giddy then?", she asked while her mind began to cloud with lust. He pulled the zipper of her dress down and took it off her, leaving her in her plain red cotton knickers.

"I was just thinking", he murmured in between kisses while his hand played along the outlines of her last clothing, "You still owe me a reward..."

"Yes...", she answered, moving away from him slightly to look him in the eye. "What do you have in mind?"

"You bossed me around all bloody day..."

She opened her mouth to protest, but when he gave her a pointed look, she realised he was actually right.

"I suppose...", she offered reluctantly.

"So, that's what I want", he said. "One full day in charge, no objections, no questions."

"You promised you wouldn't make me regret it!"

"You won't Pet", he whispered in her ear, letting his hand slip into her knickers.

Her eyes rolled back and she whimpered. He knew just how to touch her to make her lose her train of thought.

"What are the rules?", she managed while his finger played with her clit.

"Like I said", he murmured, nibbling on her earlobe. "I'm in charge. You just do what I decide, without objections and without a question..."

"What if you tell me to do something I don't want to do?"

"I'd never make you do anything you don't want to. But if I do, you can just tell me no. But be careful Pet, only tell me no if it's something you really don't want..."

Hermione remembered the last time he had said something quite similar to this and what had followed after. She blushed at the memory and couldn't stifle a moan when Draco's fingers pushed inside her, never relenting his assault on her clit. Gently he started licking and sucking her pebbled nipple.

"12 hours", she caved, unable to find any more objections with her lust clouded mind.

"Agreed", he answered quickly, before she could change her mind. "From 10 a.m. until 10 p.m. tomorrow."

"Yessss...", she hissed, pushing her hips up into his hand, on the verge of an orgasm.

He chuckled and removed his hand. She growled in dissatisfaction, she was so close. Draco moved away from her a little, ready for her possible assault on his hard cock.

"Save your breath Pet", he whispered, "Noorgasm for you today. I'll make up for that tomorrow, you'll need your strength..."

Angry she turned her back to him, but he just pulled her rigid frame into him. Slowly she relaxed in his arms and fell asleep.

\--

Hermione blinked her eyes against the light streaming through a crack in the curtains. A quick spell taught her it was 9:30 a.m.. Draco was lying on his stomach next to her, still sleeping soundly. Silently, trying not to disturb him, she untangled herself from the sheets and tiptoed over to the door.

"You better be back here at 10", he said, opening one eye to look at her when she croaked it open. "We have a deal."

She scowled at him and slammed the door. How in the world had she ever agreed to that? To be his bloody slave for real, for 12 whole hours? She sighed and decided to take a shower to try to relax.

\--

At 9:55 she nodded at herself in the mirror and dressed quickly in some comfortable underwear, shorts and a plain blue shirt. She wouldn't chicken out and would keep her promise... Trusting him to keep his. She pushed the door of the bedroom open and saw Draco had cast a spell to project a clock on the wall, counting down to 10 a.m.. She saw it was 30 seconds to go and swallowed hard.

"You won't regret it", Draco told her softly, "I'll keep my promise."

She looked at him and nodded, the honesty in his eyes soothing her anxiety to give up all control. A bell chimed and the clock vanished. It was time...


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

Draco sat up on the bed and watched Hermione standing nervously in the doorway.

"You don't have to be nervous", he told her, "It's still me. Come here."

She walked over to the bed and when she reached him, he kissed her softly. He trailed little kisses along her jaw and her mind got blurred, the anxiety melting down into lust.

"Take off your clothes", he ordered, whispering in her ear.

Clumsily she tugged off her shirt and Draco helped her remove her shorts until she sat naked on the edge of the bed. He was thrilled she hadn't objected until now. Time to push her a little bit further.

"I think I'd like some breakfast", he said, leaning away from her slightly. "Put these on, the floor can be quite cold to your feet."

Hermione saw he had her gold high heels in his hand, the ones she'd worn to the Slytherin masked ball. She put them on, but when she reached for her shirt, he stopped her.

"I didn't say anything about clothes Pet", he grinned, "Now, let's go to the kitchen."

She hid her scowl for him by turning to the door. She knew he'd punish her for it and she had about 11 hours and 45 minutes of total obedience left to go. This was going to be quite hard for her.

He followed her to the kitchen, a few steps behind to be able to admire the sway of her hips and her lovely arse.

"What would you like to have for breakfast... Sir?", she asked a bit unsure.

She saw his eyes darken when she called him sir and realised that, even though he called the shots, she still had power over him. Suddenly, she felt a lot better about the remainder of the day.

"French bread", he answered, his voice a little hoarse. "With cheese, a bit of fruit and coffee."

"Yes Sir", she answered innocently.

He had to stifle a groan when she bend over to take the cheese out of the cupboard that was charmed to keep the products cool. She was putting on a little show for him and he knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"Get over here", he ordered and patted his knee, preventing her from taking a seat across from him.

Hermione sat on his lap and Draco ordered her to feed him. Casually he ran his hand over her thighs and occasionally he brushed her breasts as he took bites from her hands and feeding her little bits as well. Soon, he had her squirming in his lap.

"Did you have enough?", he asked, squeezing her hip.

"Yes Sir", she answered a bit out of breath.

"Good", he hummed, "Now, go sit on the couch on your hands and knees."

He swatted her arse as she walked away from him to obey his order and she gave a little yelp.

"Fucking beautiful Pet", he growled as he sat down behind her when she had positioned herself as he said.

He traced her legs with his hands and pulled her knees apart a little.

"Put your head down on the armrest", he said, "Don't look back."

His fingers started tracing her curves gently, occasionally brushing her pussy. Slowly he pushed his index finger inside and she whimpered a little.

"Hmm, so wet ...", he hummed.

He added a second and after some time a third finger and she started to push back, impaling herself onto his digits. Suddenly he pulled his fingers back and something else was pressed against her entrance.

"What...", she started asking, lifting her head.

"Sssh", he soothed, "No questions. Just relax and trust me, you'll enjoy this."

Hermione put her head back down and relaxed again under his hands. She felt the hard thing pushing against her folds again and slowly Draco eased it into her.

"One more", he warned.

She felt a similar thing press against her again and this time she relaxed a little more, knowing it wouldn't hurt.

"Good girl Pet", Draco praised, petting her sides. "Let's get washed up, I'd like to go for a walk on the beach."

He stood and held out his hand to help her up. A little dazed she got to her feet and stood. She gasped and stumbled when she felt the things roll around inside her, stimulating her.

"Go take a quick shower", he said, "I'll pick out your clothes."

She pushed her thighs together as she walked, the things moving around with every step. His eyes were trained on her back as she walked a few steps ahead of him, but she refrained from asking him anything.

Draco went into the bedroom and got dressed. He heard Hermione turn the shower back off and pulled out some clothes for her to wear. A few minutes later she walked into the room, her shoes in hand and a towel wrapped around her hair and body.

"Sit on the bed", he ordered and watched her move to obey him. Her face was flushed and her back a little rigid as she felt the Geisha balls stimulate her. He knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up very long and smirked.

He sat down behind her and unwrapped the towel from her hair. His hands gently massaged her shoulders until she relaxed a little. He pulled her brush from her bag and started to brush her hair, running his fingers through it as he went.

Hermione loved it when he was acting so tender. He made her feel that their... relationship, if you could call it that, was about more than just sex. Her hair was almost dry and Draco tied it up in a simple braid.

"Put your clothes on", he whispered in her ear, "I want to go for a little walk before it gets too hot."

She licked her lips as she watched him walk over to the door and lean against the frame, waiting for her. Sweet Merlin, he was so sexy with his new shorts hanging low on his hips and his new shirt hugging his body.

Her towel dropped to the floor and she saw his eyes darken. Two can play this game! She bend over the bed to pick up the gipsy styled white blouse he chose, gasping when she felt the Geisha balls move again. Slowly she slid the wide flared, bright yellow knee-length skirt over her hips and turned back to him.

"Time to go", he rasped and held his hand out to her.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

Draco had them walking away from the village following the coastline. After about 30 minutes Hermione's face was flushed bright red and she was panting a little. She didn't know how much stimulation she could handle anymore.

They arrived at a quiet part of the beach and he spun her around, holding her hips. He studied her face and felt her tremble slightly.

"Do you want to keep walking or do you want me to remove them?", Draco asked her gently. "It's your choice."

Hermione felt torn. On one hand she wanted to be headstrong and take whatever he could throw at her, but on the other hand those things were driving her absolutely crazy.

"Take them out please", she whispered, not meeting his gaze.

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. Then he released her and turned around, spreading out a big towel on the warm sand.

"Straddle me", he ordered, laying down on it.

Obediently she followed his order. He spread her skirt out over their hips so passers-by wouldn't notice what he was doing. He also cast a little muggle repellent charm so nobody would come too close to them.

"Kiss me", he ordered.

As she leaned over she lifted her hips a little so he had room to manoeuvre his hand between them. When his fingers touched her sensitive folds she tensed and gasped against his lips.

"Sssh", he soothed, "Try to relax. If you're so tense I can't pull them out."

She took a few deep breaths and relaxed against him. He reached for the little string and slowly pulled the Geisha balls from her body and pocketed them. Gently his fingers kept tracing her wet opening and she trembled.

"Do you want to come?", he whispered against her lips.

"Yes Sir", she breathed, no longer caring that they were out in public.

Draco all but moaned and deepened their kiss. Swiftly he released his straining cock from his shorts and pressed it into her. Three thrusts later Hermione came with a hoarse cry, trembling against him. Her orgasm was so intense that he couldn't move anymore as her walls squeezed him tight. When it subsided he started thrusting again, rolling his hips gently. With every move she gave a soft mewl, the stimulation becoming too much for her to handle.

"So close Pet", he whispered, "You're doing so good..."

A few movements later he came and the moment his load hit her walls, she followed him over the edge once more.

She shivered slightly as he pulled out and adjusted his shorts. He cleaned them up with a quick Scourify and gently lifted her body from his, laying her down next to him on the towel.

They just lay there for a while, enjoying the feeling of the sun on their skin and the sounds of the sea a few metres away. Her stomach growled and he chuckled.

"It's time for lunch", he grinned, "Think you can walk?"

She huffed and got up, her legs a little shaky.

"I'll manage", she answered primly, her nose stuck up high in the air.

Draco chuckled again and folded up the towel.

"I'll try my best to remedy that before the day is passed."

Hermione gasped at his words and he took her hand, walking them back to the village.

After an elaborate lunch in the little tearoom they had visited the day before, he decided to go back to the house. With that blasted heatwave it was way too hot to stay outside.

"I'd like to have a bath", Draco said after closing the door behind them, "Go run me one."

"Yes Sir", Hermione answered, sounding a little tired.

While she was busy in the bathroom, he went around the house casting some spells to keep the rooms at an agreeably cool temperature.

When he entered the bathroom she stood up from the edge of the tub.

"Your bath is ready", she told him.

"Good girl", he praised.

Casually he undressed and got in, pretending not to notice her eyes on his body and the fiery lust swirling inside of them.

"Strip", he ordered with a soft growl.

Instantly she obeyed and her clothes hit the floor. Approvingly his storm grey eyes swept over her body, making her blush. He seemed to have that effect on her a lot and he loved it. She had to fight the urge to cover herself up and put her hands behind her back.

"Get in", he said when he was done drinking her in, "With your back against my chest."

He had to fight the urge to bite her lovely arse when it came close to his face before she lowered herself between his legs.

He picked up a washcloth from the rack and lathered it with honey scented soap. Gently he started massaging it into her skin, from her neck to her toes. He watched her reactions carefully, picking up on the movements that made her sigh and push up against his chest.

He started brushing her nipples with the cloth until they pebbled while he kept his other hand spread out on her stomach, keeping her body pressed against his. Her head lolled back onto his shoulder and she started panting a little.

He traced her side until he reached the junction of her legs. He started rubbing on the inside of her thighs and she made some protesting sounds, trying to push her center against the teasing cloth.

When he finally complied and pressed a cloth covered finger to her clit she moaned and bit her lip. She tried to buck up, but his hand on her stomach kept her pressed firmly against him, restricting her movements.

"I want to hear you Pet", he growled against her ear.

With a sigh she let go of her lip and soon the bathroom was filled with her moans and mewls of pleasure until she trembled and came with a hoarse cry.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

Hermione woke up in their bed with Draco sitting next to her, reading a book.

"What time is it?", she murmured a little dazed.

"3 p.m.", he answered, never looking up from his book.

"What are you reading?"

"The Silmarillion by J.R.R. Tolkien."

"Tolkien?", she said a little amazed, "I didn't know you read muggle books."

"Oh come on!", he exclaimed, shutting the book to look at her, "Clearly he was a wizard!"

"Was not!"

They spent the majority of the afternoon squabbling and debating whether Tolkien was a wizard or not. He watched her in amazement as she defended her arguments with a passion, never relenting her verbal assault. She showed no fear and she didn't hold back, even though she knew he was in control today and could punish her for insubordination or something at any given moment. He had never known a girl like her and besides the fact that he loved the intellectual challenge she posed, it was turning him on tremendously.

When she paused to take a breath he crashed his lips against hers, causing the thought train to derail in her head.

"You're so hot when you do that", he whispered against her lips.

Without thinking she reached for his cock. He groaned when she wrapped her fingers around it and started pumping.

"Make me come Pet", he growled.

She lowered her head and wrapped her lips around his shaft, teasing the little slit with her tongue. She watched his reactions to her ministrations carefully and brought him to the edge a few times, never giving him enough to push him over.

"Sweet Salazar", he groaned when she had him close to an orgasm for the third time, "If you don't make me come with that skillful little mouth of yours right now..."

She grinned and sucked a little harder, using one hand to stimulate the base of his shaft and the other one to tease his balls, rolling them around gently. When she pressed a finger to the little patch of skin behind his balls, he came with a shout.

"Who taught you to do that?", he asked her after catching his breath.

"I read", she answered him smugly.

"By all means", he grinned, "Do keep on reading."

She giggled and he pulled her up against his chest, hugging her tight.

"We should get dressed", he said, "It's almost time for dinner."

Draco rummaged through the closet for a moment and handed Hermione a silver coloured dress.

"It's an old dress of my mother's", he told her, "I think it will look beautiful on you."

He turned back to the closet and put on his beige pants and white shirt again, like she had picked out for him the first day.

"Ready Sweetheart?", he asked, "I don't want to be late for our reservation."

"One more second!", she answered. She rummaged through her bag and put the earrings in with his initials.

"Very nice", he smiled, "Let's go."

They walked through the dunes barefoot, talking and laughing without a care in the world. Like a true gentleman he sank down on one knee when they reached the village to put her shoes on her feet.

"Thanks", she blushed a little. "I don't know why you always say you don't do nice."

"Only with you", he whispered in her ear. "And you know I can be quite charming when I have something to gain."

He bit her earlobe and she blushed even brighter. He chuckled and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Together they walked to the restaurant next to their favourite tearoom.

Draco exchanged a few words with the waiter and brought Hermione to a little private table in the back, holding out her chair for her.

"I can't believe you're doing this", she said, "And on the day you're in charge."

"I think this was long overdue", he said, feeling a little awkward. "I... I really... I really like you. I know we're not an actual couple and such a thing will probably never be possible. But for now... I'd really like to pretend that we are."

The waiter brought them some cocktails and she reached over the table for his hand. His words made her feel delighted and sad, all at the same time.

"Draco", she said softly when the waiter was gone, "You are nothing like I imagined you to be. I... I really like you too. And you never know, maybe, when the war is over, we can truly be together."

He gave her a sad smile and knew she didn't get it, not really. They would never be able to be together. Their past, family and basically their whole worlds would always stand between them. She would understand some day, his bright little muggleborn. She would never truly be his.

They spent the remainder of the evening in the restaurant with a delightful dinner, talking softly and holding hands.

"It's only thirty minutes until 10 p.m.", Hermione said, "Do you want to go back to the house?"

"Yes, we'll take the beach route back."

Draco allowed her to pay the bill since he was a little clumsy with the muggle payment system. After that they went down to the beach and walked back in silence, their fingers intertwined.

"I don't want to go back to the house yet", he told her.

They were alone on the beach, the sun setting across the sea. He took out his handkerchief and transfigured it into a blanket. They sat down on it, Hermione leaning against his chest and together they watched the sunset.

"Thank you for a beautiful day Draco", she murmured, "You really didn't make me regret it."

"You're welcome", het smiled softly.

When the first stars appeared in the sky, Draco felt his mirror grow hot. He took it out of his pocket and tapped the serpent head.

"Draco!", Theo's voice exclaimed, sounding a little panicked.

Immediately Draco sat up straight and turned the mirror in order to see Theo better.

"Theo, what's wrong?"

"My father", he answered, his voice wavering a bit, "He... He told me to quit with the gay shit and become a man. He... He wants me to take the dark mark, he says that will keep me on the right path. I don't want to become a Death Eater Draco!"

Draco looked up to Hermione and saw the concern in her eyes.

"Theo", he said to the mirror in his authoritative voice, "Calm down. Pack your passport, some clothes for a week and some money, European muggle money if you can get your hands on it. Have you ever been to Dover?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Meet me at the white cliffs in half an hour, I'll come pick you up."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Draco brought Hermione back to the house.

"Are you sure you can apparate across the sea?", she asked him a little nervous. "It takes a great deal of strength and concentration."

"I'll be fine", he told her, "It's not that far and it doesn't make a difference if you're apparating across land or across the sea."

"Let me come with you", she said.

"No Sweetheart", he answered, "Stay here. I don't know what state Theo will be in and I know for a fact that if it's bad, he won't want you to see him like that."

"Okay", she huffed, "For Theo. But if you're not back in thirty minutes, I'll come and find you!"

"Deal", he smiled, kissing her on the lips. "I'm walking back to the beach and I'll apparate from there. See you in half an hour."

"Be careful", she called after him when he left the house.

Hermione knew she had to keep her mind busy. She started to whip up some cookie batter and while the cookies baked, she went upstairs to make a bed in the second bedroom for Theo. Just to stall, she did it without magic.

When she came back in the kitchen, Draco had been gone 25 minutes. She took the cookies out of the oven to cool down and decided to make some hot chocolate.

The door behind her opened right after she turned off the stove. She spun around and saw Draco walk in, followed by Theo.

"Theo, I'm so glad you're here!", she exclaimed and ran past Draco to fling her arms around Theo's neck.

He reacted a bit surprised, not used to such display of affection, but quickly hugged her back.

"Happy to see you too Princess", he said. When he saw Draco's face he grinned and hugged Hermione a little tighter.

"It smells wonderful in here Sweetheart", Draco said, effectively gaining her attention.

"I had to keep myself busy", she smiled, letting go of Theo and turning around to him. "So I made some cookies and hot chocolate."

"Great! Let's see how they taste", he said, slapping Theo on his back.

Hermione saw him wince slightly and narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Take off your shirt Theo", she said in a way that would have made Molly Weasley proud.

"What?", Theo said, his voice raising a bit higher in a panic. "You can't ask me that in front of your boyfriend Princess."

She rolled her eyes at his attempt to stall.

"Don't test me Theo", she snapped, ignoring the fact that Theo had just called Draco her boyfriend.

Draco stood to the side, not knowing where Hermione was going with this, but he knew her well enough to see she had her reasons.

"Better get it over with mate", he said to Theo. "She won't let it go."

Theo glared at Draco but finally complied. When he turned around Hermione couldn't help but gasp and even Draco felt a bit sick.

"Happy now?", Theo asked angrily, masking his shame with rage.

"What happened?", she asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"This Princess", he answered a bit gruffly, "Is what happens if you're from an ancient pureblood family and don't obey your father's wishes."

His back was covered in bruises, gashes and burns in various stages of healing.

"You should have told me Theo", Draco interrupted.

"You have enough on your plate already", Theo told him.

"You're part of the Order Theo", Draco snapped at him, "And you're my friend. I take care of what's mine. You're staying with me until we return to Hogwarts."

"My father will never allow it."

"Yes, he will", Hermione said. "You're staying at the Manor in preparation of becoming a Death Eater, he'll be fine with it. Draco can vouch for you."

Draco shrugged. He hadn't even thought that far, but her reasoning was fast and impeccable as always. Nobody could argue with that.

"And what if they actually decide to brand me?"

"I'll tell them you're not ready", Draco answered. "And if they still want to go through with it, we'll worry about it then."

Theo looked like he was about to break down and cry.

"I think I still have some healing cream", Hermione said tactfully, "I'll go get it."

She walked to her bag, lingering a bit to give Theo some extra time to compose himself again. When she returned, they were sitting at the table quietly.

"Found it", she said awkwardly, "Do you..."

"I'll help him Sweetheart", Draco said. "You go bring his things to the bedroom."

She gave him a light smile and handed over the tin.

"I think I'm going to read for a bit", she told them. "Enjoy the cookies and chocolate."

Without another word she levitated Theo's bag and left the room. Draco's eyes followed her until she closed the door.

"She's really special, isn't she?", Theo asked, eying him carefully.

"Yes, I know..."

"Too bad she's not a pureblood", he mused. "You know you can never be a real couple right?"

"Yes, I know...", Draco answered again, the melancholy obvious in his voice.

"Does she know?"

"She does", he answered, "But she's not giving up on us, not yet. She's a Gryffindor through and through. However, she's a smart girl. She will realise that whatever this is, we are over the minute she's back with her friends."

\--

Hermione woke up from a stumble in the hallway. She noticed Draco sleeping soundly next to her. Quietly she took her wand and tiptoed to the door.

"What are you doing?", she whispered when she saw Theo sitting on the floor, his arms around his knees.

Theo gave a little jump and looked up to her.

"I couldn't sleep", he mumbled. "Listening to you breath calms me, makes me feel like I'm back in our dorm in Hogwarts."

"Come sleep with us", she answered on a whim.

"With you?", he asked hesistently.

"The bed is big enough", she shrugged. "I don't know why Malfoys like their beds to be big enough to fit at least six people. Just grab your blanket and join in."

"What about Draco, are you sure he wouldn't mind?"

"Let me handle him. Now come to bed", she ordered.

Hermione turned around and settled back in the bed. Unconsciously Draco sensed her presence and rolled over, flinging his arm across her stomach. A few moments later Theo crawled into the bed on her other side with his own sheets and pillow.

"Princess?", he whispered.

"Hm?"

"Thank you..."

"Goodnight Theo..."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

Draco woke up early and stretched his limbs. Oh yeah, this was exactly why he liked big beds. Hermione lay on her side next to him, with her back against his arm. He smiled and listened to her deep breaths. And soft snores... Wait a minute, she never snored before?

He frowned and lifted his head. When he looked across her bushy hair, he found Theo sleeping soundly in their bed, facing Hermione. Huh, how did that happen?

Suddenly she made a little mewling sound and pushed her arse into his hip. He smirked and spooned her from behind. Slowly his hand slid underneath the sheet and up her Quidditch shirt. He let his fingers circle her nipple until she started to push her hips back into him.

"Hmm Draco...", she whispered hoarsely.

"Sssh", he whispered, tugging off her shirt. "You might not want to wake our guest..."

Her eyes popped open. She'd totally forgotten that Theo was sleeping with them. She pulled the sheet up to cover herself, but at the same time she couldn't stop grinding into Draco's erection that was pushing against her.

"You know I don't share what's mine", he whispered as his hand glided between her legs. "But I do like to show it off."

She had to fight the urge to moan as his fingers worked her clit and pushed into her.

"Let's find out if we can shag and make you come without waking him up", he whispered.

She whimpered as she felt his cock slide into her from behind and bit her lip. Her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to concentrate on not making a sound as Draco was doing delicious things to her body.

Theo frowned as he heard the breathing he was tuned into change. Carefully he opened his eyes and looked right into Hermione's face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she had a slight blush on her face. His gaze followed the blush down and, unlike he expected, he met nor her shirt, nor the sheets. As he gazed at her perky erect nipples, a hand came up and rolled one between his fingers.

Lifting his head he looked right into Draco's eyes.

"Enjoy", Draco mouthed to him and grinned.

Theo knew Draco was a bit exhibitionistic, but he was surprised that Hermione didn't seem to mind either. That girl really was full of surprises.

He let his hand wander down and started pumping his cock at the same pace Draco was pulling her nipple. After a firm squeeze Draco's hand slid down her stomach, taking the sheet down with it until it stopped at her hips. His hand was sliding under the covers and even though he couldn't really see what he was doing, her reactions made that very clear. Her breathing sped up even more and she was panting now, pushing back into Draco frantically.

She slid her hand up and he had to fight a moan of his own as she started rolling her own nipple between her fingers like Draco had done before.

Suddenly, with a shudder and a whiny little sound, she stiffened and came. Theo worked his cock with his hand as he watched the erotic display right in front of him.

Slowly Hermione opened her eyes and looked right into Theo's, still a little dazed from her orgasm. She had to stifle the little moans that threatened to leave her throat as Draco was still pounding into her from behind hard, seeking his own release.

"Please...", she whispered.

Draco grunted and with a few more snaps of his hips he came. As his hand snuck around her stomach to pull her against his chest, pushing her breasts up, Theo found his own release.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes focused as realisation dawned on her. She grabbed the sheet to cover herself. Draco lifted his head and nodded at the door. This was most definitely Theo's cue to leave.

"Morning", he said cheerfully. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you downstairs."

Before anyone could answer he made a dash for the door and left. Hermione wiggled from Draco's grip and he let her go reluctantly. When she turned he saw the fire swirling in her eyes and swallowed hard.

"You planned this, didn't you?", she hissed angrily.

He flinched, but kept his head.

"I did plan to have a wonderful morning shag, yes", he admitted, "But I'm not the one who invited Theo in our bed."

"That's beside the point", she snarled, "Didn't you think that him being here would interfere with your plan?"

"Why would it?", he asked. "I enjoyed it, you enjoyed it and Theo definitely didn't mind either."

"It's just not... decent!", she huffed. "I can't believe you made me do that!"

"I didn't make you do anything", he frowned, "You could have said no any time."

She blushed and turned away from him. She knew she couldn't argue with that.

"Then again", he mumbled, pulling her close again, "Maybe you didn't have a choice. You're addicted..."

"I'm not a sex addict!"

"I never said that", he grinned, "You're addicted to me and the challenges I give you."

"I'm not an addict", she repeated stubbornly.

"Maybe that's a lie", he whispered, trailing kisses along her shoulder. "But you have to admit, I'm creative. I make you feel alive... And the deeper I get inside of you, the more you stop thinking..."

She breathed in his scent and moaned as he pushed into her for the second time that morning.

"You're a goddess... My goddess Pet", he grunted, snapping his hips faster and faster.

She escaped from his grip and he suddenly felt cold and alone. Two can play this game.

"If I'm a goddess, you're a god", she giggled, pushing him back. Playfully she straddled his hips and lowered herself down on his cock. He moaned in response as she started rolling her hips. "Seems to me like you're the addict..."

"I'm not an addict...", he grunted. "Please don't stop..."

With a few more rolls of her hips they both found their release once more.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The kitchen smelled deliciously like coffee and pancakes.

"Morning!", Draco said cheerfully as he grabbed his cup of coffee.

"Morning", Theo answered handing Draco a stack of pancakes, "Morning Princess."

"Morning", Hermione answered, not looking up at him.

Theo and Draco exchanged a glance.

"Hermione", Theo said carefully and she felt compelled to look up at him. "I want to thank you for tonight... And for this morning."

She blushed bright red and averted her eyes again.

"I know you're not used to this kind of things", he continued, "But you honestly have nothing to be ashamed about. Any man would be lucky to look at you and even luckier to have you."

"Thank you, I think", she whispered to Theo and her eyes met Draco's.

"Couldn't have said it better", he agreed. "I took the liberty of sending Blaise a message. I'm picking him up after breakfast. Greg and Vince couldn't come, they're on holiday with their families."

They finished eating in silence and Hermione left for for a long hot bath. When she emerged from the bathroom the boys were all sitting around the kitchen table, laughing and enjoying the remaining cookies she had baked the night before.

"There she is!", Blaise exclaimed.

She grinned at him and hugged him tight.

"Hi Blaise", she said, "I'm glad you're here."

"Of course you are", he answered, "It must have been so boring without me! Now, where do I sleep, on your right or on your left side?"

Hermione blushed and Draco swatted the back of his head.

"That's enough Blaise", he said, pulling Hermione into his lap. "What do you want to do today Sweetheart?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and slowly a smile spread over her face. Oh boy, this was going to be a long day...

That night Draco flopped on the bed with less grace than she'd ever seen. They had spent the whole day in the muggle village shopping. Theo and Blaise had a grand time, Draco not so much. As much as he loved fine clothes, he hated going into shops and try things on.

After that, they had dined in one of the restaurants and hired a go-cart. Hermione took the steering wheel with Draco next to her and the others in the back. He felt like he was the only one pedaling and hell, he probably was. Hermione had forbidden him to use magic and was watching him like a hawk. His legs felt like jelly and he wasn't able to move another muscle.

"Draco?", Hermione asked.

He just grunted.

"Thanks for inviting Blaise", she said, trailing her finger over his backbone, making him shiver. "I'm glad we have the bed to ourselves again."

He didn't know if she said anything else, he just fell in a deep dreamless sleep.

\--

The rest of the week they enjoyed a proper holiday. Hermione felt so guilty towards her friends, but every time it was becoming too much, Draco managed to sooth her worries and distract her the way only he could.

When the evening came on which they had to return to Malfoy Manor, Blaise decided to spend the remainder of the summer with them, just like Theo. Together they took the portkey back and Draco had Madgy install them in one of the guestrooms.

As predicted, Theo's father had no objection to him staying at the Manor. Blaise's mother was happy for him too, but a little less so.

"You're a grown man Blaise", she told him. "You can make your own decisions. Keep your eyes open and think before you do anything."

Voldemort approved of the young men spending their time in suitable company, even though they weren't allowed to attend the Death Eater meetings. This suited both them and Hermione just fine, because now she didn't have to kill time on her own anymore.

\--

"Draco", Lucius called one week later, "Remember, we're attending the theatre tonight. We leave one hour after dinner, make sure you and the girl are ready."

"Yes Father", he answered. "I'll go instruct her right now, I'll see you at dinner in 15 minutes."

Lucius waved his hand and Draco hurried back to his room.

"Draco", Hermione said scrambling up from the couch, "You're back early?"

"I'm not staying, I have to go for dinner", he answered. "Father invited me to the theatre afterwards and he expects you to come with me."

"Come with you?", she asked a bit confused, "Why?"

"I don't know", he frowned, "Maybe it's a prestigious thing to show off your slave girl?"

"Maybe...", she said hesitantly. "What should I wear?"

"Father took the liberty to purchase a dress for you, ask Madgy where it is", he told her. "I have to go now, I'll pick you up about 20 minutes after dinner."

He gave her a quick kiss and left her to it. A few minutes later Madgy popped in with her dinner.

"Madgy, have you seen the dress Lucius Malfoy obtained for me?", she asked.

"Yes Miss", Madgy squeaked, "I puts it in the closet. Me will gets it straight away."

The elf went into the closet and came back with a clothing bag. She put it down on the couch and with a curtsy she went into the bathroom to clean.

Hermione quickly finished her dinner and walked over to the dress bag. She pulled it out and looked at it curiously. So, this was what Lucius Malfoy imagined her, his son's slave girl, to wear? It looked like he was trying to imbalance her, but she wouldn't let him. Jaws will hit the floor tonight. She could do that!

She put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was so flimsy and sheer that she couldn't wair anything underneath it. She thanked her lucky stars that she was quite short, so the dress at least reached the mids of her thighs.

"Madgy?",she asked as the house elf entered the room again with some dirty laundry. "I have to go to the theatre tonight with Draco and his father, is there anyone who can help me with my hair and things?"

"Sure Miss",the answered delighted, "Pippy helps Mistress with hair and makeup all the time, I wills go get her."

In a blink Madgy disapparated and came back with atiny elf who must be Pippy. She explained the plan to her and her eyes began to sparkle. It seemed like she approved and she went to work.

When the elves both finished their work, Hermione thanked them profusely and sent them on their way. Rummaging through her bag she found some simple black pumps and with a flick of her wand, she made them shiny silver. She founda pair of fairlysimple earrings shaped like little silver dragons and put them in. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. Let the demons come, she was ready.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Hermione was trying the figure out where she could put her wand as the door opened. Theo and Blaise came in, laughing and talking. When they saw her they stopped and gawked at her. If their reaction was anything to go by, she would be more than fine.

"What do you think?", she asked, suddenly a little nervous.

"I think I have to go get my dress robes", Theo answered, "Because I'm not sure Draco will be able to fight off others on his own with you looking like that."

She grinned at him and turned to Blaise who was still eying her.

"Where did you get that dress?", he asked eventually. "I didn't think Draco wouldwant you to go out looking like that and it certainly isn't something you would buy yourself."

"His father gave it to him for me", she answered with a little sneer, "He hasn't even seen it yet."

"Oh", Theo grinned, flopping down on the couch, "This I've got to see."

Blaise sat down next to Theo and eagerly they waited for Draco's arrival.

They didn't have to wait long. When he came in, she stood up. His eyes raked over her body slowly, from her toes to her head. When his gaze met hers she saw the storm brewing in them and swallowed hard.

"You're not going out like that", he declared.

Theo snorted and there was an exchange of a few galleons between him and Blaise. Apparently they had a bet going on. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and walked over to Draco, took his hand, and guided him into the bedroom, away from spying eyes.

"I don't like going out like this in public either", she told him, pulling him closer to her. "But we don't have a choice. You're supposed to take me with you as your pet, your sex slave, and that's exactly the look your father provided us with."

"I don't like it, everyone will be looking."

"Didn't you say you liked showing off what's yours?", she probed at him.

"Not when I'm not sure I can keep them off of you!"

"We'll be fine Love", she answered, kissing him gently. "Just roll up your sleeves and show off your markif you have to. Few will dare to come after a Death Eater's property. And the few that do, will be scared off by the name Malfoy or we will deal with them."

"Confident, aren't you?", he smirked, taking her hands in his.

"In you? Definitely", she smiled, "In myself? Always."

He grinned proudly.

"Keep that look Love", she told him. "We have to leave."

They walked out and passed the others.

"Bye", Draco said to them, "Keep your mirrors close and don't leave your room. Nobody can enter it but us, you'll be safe there."

Blaise nodded and Draco moved his hand to Hermione's wrist, taking his possessive facade. With a deep breath he started guiding her to the entrance where his parents were waiting for him.

When they came into view Lucius looked up to them haughtily. Barely noticeable his eyes swept over her body and he smirked. Her eyes snapped to Narcissa who was standing next to him. Clearly she had noticed it too.

"Father", Draco greeted, "Mother. I didn't know you would be attending as well."

"Yes", Narcissa answered him, "I'd never let your father go alone to this kind of things."

Draco looked at her quizzically.

"Yes, it's time to go", Lucius interrupted before he could ask anything. "Come along now Draco. I'll apparate you, your mother will take the girl."

Draco nodded and his heart felt a little heavy letting go of Hermione's wrist as he took his father's arm. In a blink they were gone.

She looked over to Narcissa and saw that the woman was eying her.

"Be careful", Narcissa told her, "Do not risk anything that could endanger my son. Do not leave our side, you won't be safe there without us."

Hermione nodded and took Narcissa's arm. With a pop they were gone too. The moment they arrived she let go of Narcissa en felt Draco's hand enclose her wrist once more.

"You okay?", he muttered in her ear.

She gave a barely noticeable nod and looked around the room. It was big, dressed in gold and red. She suppressed a snort and Draco squeezed her wrist a little.

"There are important people here Draco", Lucius said, "So do keep up."

Draco nodded and pulled Hermione with him through the crowd, following his father.

They stopped near the staircase and people started flocking around Lucius, trying to get his attention and mingle with him. Hermione was impressed at the influence he had around these circles and watched in awe, although she would never admit that out loud.

Suddenly she felt someone grabbing her arse and she whirled around. Draco noticed her sudden movement and pulled her against his chest.

"My my", the man said, "What a delicious little thing you have there boy."

He licked his lips and Hermione shuddered with disgust. Perverted greasy old man...

"Keep your hands to yourself", Draco said haughtily, mimicking his father's expression of permanent disgust. She'd never been more happy with that look than she was now.

"Don't fret my boy", the man grinned, "I won't break her. Or nothing that can be mended again anyway. Us Death Eaters need to share..."

"I don't share what's mine", Draco growled at the man. The candles nearby flared up with his rage.

"Draco", a cold voice suddenly sounded to his right. His eyes snapped up to his father's. "It's time to go inside."

Draco's gaze swept back to the man, buthe had disappeared into the crowd. Lucky man... Holding Hermione closer than before he followed his father up the stairs.

"This is the Malfoy private balcony", Lucius announced upon arrival.

"It's separated in three completely soundproof booths", Narcissa added. "They are glamoured to be entirely private."

"We'll meet you here after the performance. Have fun", Lucius smirked and he led Narcissa to the booth on the right.

Draco took her to the one in the middle and closed the curtains behind them.

Hermione looked around and saw they had the best seats in the theatre, with perfect view of the stage. Instead of the usual theatre seats there was one luxurious red velvet couch in their booth.

Draco turned around to her and seemed to relax a little as she smiled at him. She took his hand and together they settled down on the couch. As she melted into him a little the lights dimmed and the curtains opened.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

The play opened with three girls sitting in a bar drinking, talking, laughing and dancing. One of them left and the scenery changed, following the girl into a dark forest.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound in the bushes and a big Hippogriff came out, attacking the girl. She fired some spells at it to escape, but the beast was driving her backwards, coming closer and closer. It screeched and the girl tripped, hitting her head on a rock.

As the beast came up to the girl to kill her, Draco took Hermione hand and squeezed her tight. She suppressed a smile and snuggled into him.

The Hippogriff lifted his foot, but was stopped by two spells fired from the left. With another deafening screech it flew away, sweeping over the audience and passed the balconies.

Draco gasped as it passed them, but Hermione could do nothing but admire the grace and beauty of the fantastical beast.

Two men entered the stage, both tall, young and handsome, one dark and the other pale. Gently they picked up the unconscious girl and the scenery changed again to a wood cabin with a roaring fire and a big plushy rug in front of it.

They placed the girl on the rug and undressed her, presumably checking her for injuries. The dark man cast a few spells and suddenly the girl sat up with a gasp.

" _Where_ _am_ _I_? _Who_ _are_ _you_?", _she_ _asked_.

" _Sssh_ ", _the_ _pale_ _man_ _soothed_ , " _You_ _were_ _attacked_ _in_ _the_ _forest_ , _we_ _saved_ _you_. _You_ _should_ _relax_."

The dark man started to massage her shoulders from behind. Apparently he was very good at it as her head lolled forward and she started moaning a little. Suddenly she seemed to realise what was happening and she stood, pulling out of his hands.

The pale man had shed his shirt and reached for her. His fingers curled around her upper arm and she inhaled sharply as she found herself pressed against his chest as he devoured her mouth.

The girl's hands seemed to move on their own accord as she whimpered and moved them around his neck, her body moving against his.

"Oh my", Hermione gasped as the dark man stood and pressed his body against the girl's back. He started to caress her breasts and she pushed back against him.

Draco didn't answer, but pulled Hermione in his lap, his eyes glued to the three people on the stage.

The pale man never stopped kissing the girl as she whimpered and moved between him and the other man. His hand drifted across her stomach and she gasped against his lips as his fingers brushed through her curls. He moved his fingers lower and began to stroke her slit.

Hermione felt herself getting wet and squirmed in Draco's lap, feeling his erection pushing against her arse.

They saw the man's finger push into the girl slowly and she stiffened. Her mouth moved away from his and fell backwards on the shoulder of the dark man who was rolling her nipples between his fingers now. The pale man arched away a little and penetrated her with a second finger.

The girl gasped and moaned and Hermione felt Draco's hand move underneath her skirt. He felt her soaking wet folds and pushed his fingers into her, moving his hand at the same pace as the man on stage. Hermione knew she should stop him, but didn't even think about it and moved her hips against his cock at the same time as well.

The dark man started kissing and nibbling on the girl's neck. When the pale man's thumb brushed her clit she let out a loud cry and shuddered.

Draco turned Hermione's face to him and kissed her hard while brushing her clit until she whimpered against his lips and clenched around his fingers. The play excited them both, but in the end all they desired was each other.

When they turned back to the stage everyone was naked and both men were nibbling and sucking on the girl's nipples. The dark man moved lower and he placed her leg over his shoulder. He started teasing her with his finger and the girl moaned and trembled. The pale man moved behind her and held her up. She turned her head and kissed him as thedark man started licking and sucking at her folds.

He kissed his way back up her body and gently they pushed her until she was down on her knees on the rug with the dark man in front of her and the pale man behind her.

Hermione gasped as the pale man started pounding into the girl while she sucked on the other man's cock. She felt Draco's fingers move to her clit again and without looking away she moved a bit until she could release Draco's cock from his robes. She started stroking him in time with the movements on the stage.

The girl sucked the dark man as deep as she could and the other man pushed his index finger into her arse, moving it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck", Draco swore softly as the man pulled out ofthe girl'spussy and pushed into her arse. Hermione gave a soft mewl and moved, pushing his fingers away to replace them with his cock. He groaned as she rode him, both their eyes glued to the stage as the dark man started pounding inthe girl'spussy, pushing in as the other one pulled out of her other hole.

Hermione wondered a bit how it would feel, being so thoroughly taken like that. She shuddered at the thought. It wasn't long before both of them found their release, kissing each other wildly, no longer interested in the people on the stage.

"I didn't know they made plays like this", Hermione breathed.

"I did", Draco admitted, "But I didn't know it was in a fancy place like this. Now I understand why I had to bring you."

Hermione blushed as she lingered on the fact that Lucius had foreseen this. Had he thought about it? Imagined it? She snorted and Draco looked at her questioningly.

"I wonder what I would see if I used Legilimency on you now", he grinned.

"We have to clean up to meet your parents", she answered, using the drawing of the curtains as an excuse. Draco definitely didn't need to know that thought...

He smiled and used his wand to clean both of them, straightening their clothes in the process.

"I need to go to the toilet", he told her. "You stay here, I'll be right back."

With a worried face she saw him leave.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Draco hurried to the bathroom. He didn't like to leave Hermione alone for too long, even though no-one could get to her on the Malfoy private balcony.

He walked over to the urinoirs and relieved himself. Behind him he heard the door open and close again. He finished and zipped himself back up. A warning tingle went up his spine and he turned around. When he saw who it was, he tensed.

"I love bumping into you in a deserted bathroom", the man leaning against the exit door drawled.

"No pun intended I presume?", Draco answered with as much poise as he could muster.

"You know I did my boy", Rabastan grinned, looking him in the eye.

Draco stiffened even more, his mind racing.

"What do you want Rabastan?"

"Oh I think you know what I want", Rabastan answered, moving towards Draco like he was his prey.

Draco's fingers edged towards his wand in his back pocket. His fingertips reached it, but with a flick of his wand Rabastan had him tied up. Draco stammered and tried to keep from toppling over.

"Now be a good boy Draco", Rabastan said licking his lips.

"My father will hear about this", Draco growled to buy some time. He struggled against the ropes and tried to muster up enough wandless magic to free himself.

"Oh I'm quite sure he won't", Rabastan whispered in his ear. "After all, he hasn't heard about anything from you, has he?"

Draco felt like vomiting as Rabastan ran his hands along his sides.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick..."

\--

Hermione was pacing. What was taking Draco so long?

"Draco?", a drawling voice came from behind their curtain, "Are you decent?"

Hermione cursed under her breath and opened the curtains.

"It's just me", she said to a surprised Lucius.

"Where's Draco?", Narcissa asked urgently, "Where is my son?"

"He went to the bathroom a few minutes ago", Hermione answered, "He should be back any moment, he wouldn't leave me alone for too long."

Her mouth fell open as Lucius cursed and stalked to the nearest bathroom. Narcissa grabbed her arm and followed, a worried frown edged on her beautiful face.

Lucius tried to open the door of the bathroom, but it was blocked. He pulled his wand from his walking stick and blasted it open.

Hermione looked past him and gasped. Draco was standing in the middle of the room panting, his face contorted in a horrible sneer. Burning rubble was floating around him and she could actually see his magic crackling through the air.

She yanked herself from Narcissa's grasp and ran to him. Lucius tried to stop her, but she pushed past him, ignoring the unconscious Rabastan on the floor in front of them.

"Draco", she whispered, wrapping her arms around his chest, "It's okay. You're okay. I'm here now..."

He blinked a few times and the rubble crashed to the floor. Like a sleepwalker he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight, burying his face in her hair. He inhaled her scent of lemon and honey and gradually his breathing calmed.

"Draco..."

His eyes snapped up, acknowledging the presence of his parents for the first time.

"Go home", his father told him, "Take her with you. We'll deal with this."

Draco nodded once and apparated them back to his room. The realisation of everything that happened dawned on him as he stood beside his bed, Hermione taking a few steps away from him to pick up her mirror and let the others know they'd returned safely.

He couldn't think anymore... He didn't want to remember... He was feeling too much...

"Draco!", she called anxiously as she saw him crumpling to his knees, rocking back and forth frantically. She tried to calm him down, but it didn't seem to work. Not knowing what else to do, she took out her wand an levitated him onto the bed. Gently she took his clothes off until he was in his underwear and she dropped her own dress to the ground.

After putting on his old Quidditch shirt to sleep in she managed to coax him into lying down. She crawled in beside him and cradled his head to her chest, running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep it together anymore. When he felt her fingers running through his hair he started to cry, first silently and then with big heaves. He was grateful that she didn't speak and just held him, petting his head.

It seemed like it took hours for him to calm down and gain some control over himself again. Slowly the heaving subsided into hiccuping and exhausted he fell asleep.

\--

Draco woke up with a pounding headache, like he'd drunk two bottles of Firewhisky ad fundum the night before. Hermione was lying beside him, still fast asleep.

Quietly he slipped out of bed and walked over to his bathroom to freshen up. When he was done he tiptoed around the bed and walked into his living room, intending to write Hermione a note that he had gone for breakfast like he always did.

"Draco."

He stilled mid stride and looked up at the couch.

"Draco", his father repeated, walking over to him, "What happened?"

Normally Draco was pretty quick witted, but now he drew blanc. Captured in Lucius's iron stare, all his mind could produce was a mantra going _fuck_ _fuck_ _fuck_... He couldn't help it when he let out a startled yelp as his father pointed his wand and muttered the spell.

He was totally unprepared when he felt Lucius push into his mind and browse through his memory. Frantically he threw up mental barriers around his memories of The Order and Hermione, but his father wasn't looking for that.

His father's presence in his mind was broken abruptly and Draco stood there, panting. He opened his eyes and swallowed hard as he saw Hermione standing in front of him, hissing at his father like an angry lion cub.

If the situation wasn't so dangerous, he would have marvelled at her fierce protectiveness. Not only had Lucius just witnessed that he allowed her to practice magic, he'd also seen his memories of Rabastan, from when the grooming had begun when he was barely twelve years old, until last summer, when he had found himself tied up in the dungeons.

His father got up from the couch Hermione's spell had thrown him into. Draco pushed her behind him.

"Go", he told her, "Back to the bedroom."

She took a few steps back, her eyes trained on Lucius. Like hell she was going to leave him unprotected! Lucius ignored her presence entirely, his eyes set on his son. He took a few strides forward and then did something he hadn't done in many years.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

Draco froze completely as he felt his father's arms wrap around him in a desperate hug, pulling him into his frame. Slowly his arms crept around his father and he pressed his face into his father's shoulder, like he had done when he was a little boy, sitting on his father's arm.

Smiling at the sight in front of her Hermione walked back to the bedroom. She knew they would be okay.

"You should have told me son", Lucius said.

"I didn't want to disappoint you", Draco murmured. "I thought I could take care of it myself."

"You didn't have to", he answered. "I should have known. Severus warned me something wasn't right with Rabastan, but I didn't heed his warning. I'm the one who let you down."

"You couldn't have known Father", he sighed.

A tap on the window interrupted their heart to heart. Lucius let his son go and opened the window. A pompous tawny owl flew in and dropped his letter in Draco's hands.

"Go on", his father smirked when he saw the Hogwarts seal, "Open it."

Draco broke the seal and opened the envelope. He found three letters inside. The first one was a list of necessities for his final year. The second were his test results.

He glanced up at his father and saw his usual demeanour was back in place, as cold and distant as ever. He handed him his results without a word. While his father looked at them, he peeked at the third parchment. It was some kind of letter and he decided to keep it inside of the envelope until his father had left.

"Congratulations Draco", his father drawled, "Your mother will be very proud."

He winced a little. His mother was proud, not his father. Quickly he schooled his features, taking his usual stoic demeanour once more, like his father had.

"You are to get your supplies for next year today", his father continued, "You don't have to attend the meetings today unless The Dark Lord calls for you. I expect you to be present again tomorrow."

"Yes Father", Draco answered obediently, recognising the offer of a day of rest from his emotional stirrings. After all, he could have just sent a house elf for the supplies.

"Draco", Lucius said, turning at the entrance. Draco's eyes snapped up, meeting his father's. "Before this war ends, we will have our revenge. Both of us."

He nodded at his father, who turned and left. The door clicked shut behind him and Draco let out a shuddered breath.

It took him a few moments to regain his composure and he walked back to his bedroom. Hermione was sitting on the bed with a book in her lap, picking at the fruit set on the nightstand.

When he entered the room she shut her book and opened her arms to him. He gave her a crooked smile and crawled over her body until he reached her face.

"You hexed my father...", he murmured against her ear.

She squirmed underneath him, but didn't answer. She wasn't sure if he was angry with her or not as she couldn't see his eyes.

"That was very dangerous", he continued, giving her earlobe a little nip. "Thank you."

He caught her lips in a searing kiss before she could answer. His hand slid up her shirt and slowly his mouth made its way down her body until he reached the juncture between her legs.

A blush crept up her face as he looked up at her and he grinned. He spread her legs as wide as they would go and kissed her thighs. His fingertips spread her open and she whimpered as the cool air hit her wet entrance.

"Not a sound Pet", he ordered, "Or there will be no coming for you."

Hermione swallowed hard and bit her lip. She knew he would punish her for her recklessness and she couldn't deny that she was looking forward to it.

Draco's lips brushed against her skin as his fingers stroked her slit, teasing her. His tongue moved over her opening and she gasped, biting back a moan. His thumb moved over her clit in excruciatingly slow circles, making her heart race.

Right when she was about to beg him for more his hands wrapped around her thighs from underneath, holding her in place as his tongue flicked over her clit. She panted and started to tug on his hair, pushing his face into her. Her body began to tremble as he pushed his middle finger in her tight wet pussy.

"Draco...", she moaned and whimpered as he pulled off her immediately.

"I told you", he said hoarsely, "Not a sound..."

"Please...", she begged, staring in his stormy eyes.

"Turn around", he ordered, not able to resist the liquid fire in her eyes. "On your hands and knees."

Immediately she did as he asked. Draco took a moment to appreciate her marvelous arse pushed out at him. Hermione get a surprised yelp as he swatted both cheeks fast and hard before pushing into her. Her broken protests were cut off as he started moving in and out, the pleasure clouding her mind.

He pumped into her at a brutal pace, making her whimper and moan. One of his hands snuck around and he rubbed her clit at an equally strong pace. It wasn't long before she came hard, milking his length.

He slowed down a bit until she came down from her high and started pounding hard again. She was sure his fingers would leave bruises as he gripped her hips hard, but she couldn't care less.

"Please please please...", she chanted, feeling highly sensitive after her orgasm.

A grunt escaped his lips as her arms gave out, making his angle that much deeper. It didn't take him much longer to reach his own high as he filled her with his seed.

Gently he wrapped his arms around her waist and let them fall sideways, never leaving her moist heath. He lifted her upper leg and brushed her clit with his thumb. With his name on her lips she fell apart a second time, squeezing his softening cock inside of her.

With a content sigh he let her go, snuggling his face into her hair.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

"Draco!", Blaise's voice called out from the living room.

He groaned and with a wave of his hand he shut the bedroom door in front of his friends.

"Get up you lazy bugger", Theo shouted, banging his fist on the door, "We know you got your results from Hogwarts!"

Hermione's head shot up and she turned to him.

"You got your results?", she asked him anxiously. She didn't even dare to ask for her own.

With a smirk he summoned the envelope from across the room and handed it to her.

With a tight frown she opened it and he watched her closely. Mesmerised he saw her frown transform into a brilliant smile, lighting up her entire face.

"This is so good Love!", she exclaimed, throwing herself in his arms. "I'm so proud of you..."

"I know", he grinned, "I'm amazing."

He would never grow tired of goading her, he was sure.

"Prat!", she scolded, swatting his arm. "What's with the note though?"

"I don't know", he answered as her frown returned.

 _Just_ _like_ _me_ _in_ _your_ _First_ _Year_ , _Slytherin_ _vs_. _Gryffindor_.

 _Severus_ _Snape_

Hermione pondered over the riddle for a bit while they got dressed.

"Oh!", she exclaimed suddenly and started rummaging through her bag.

"What's she doing?", Theo asked after Draco opened the door for them.

"Who knows?", he shrugged. "What are you doing? Please don't light the Manor on fire Sweetheart."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the others watched the jar of fire in her hands with distrust. When would he learn that she knew what she was doing?

"Just watch", she answered, opening the jar.

Carefully she lid the note on fire. It didn't burn to ashes as Draco had expected it to do, but the fire swirled over it, revealing the underlying message. Her eyes widened.

"What's it say?", Blaise asked curiously.

Without a word she handed the parchment to Draco. He looked it over and his gaze snapped back to her, the surprise evident in his eyes.

"It was a note from Snape...", he said.

She just nodded.

"But... These... These are your test results..."

"Yes...", she said a little breathless, "So..."

"Snape knows you took your exams."

"Holy shit", Blaise exclaimed, "Snape's on our side? He's a double agent?"

"We can't be sure", Draco frowned, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"You're right, we have to be careful", Theo said. "All we know for sure is that he's not 100% faithful to The Dark Lord, allowing magical education for a muggleborn. And he did kill Dumbledore."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, pondering over this new information.

"When do you have to leave for the meeting Draco?", Blaise interrupted their thoughts.

"I don't have to attend today", Draco dismissed, "Father gave me the day off to get my school supplies."

"So, does this mean we're going to Diagon Alley?"

Hermione and Theo looked at Draco expectantly as Blaise asked this.

"I'll wear a disguise", Hermione said when she saw him hesitate.

Before he could answer she disappeared into the bathroom. In Draco's absence she'd been studying anything that could help them, including disguising spells.

"Theo!", she called after a few minutes, "Can you help me for a minute?"

"Sure Princess", he answered, grinned as he saw Draco's scowl, "Anything you like."

He disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"What do you think?", Hermione asked 15 minutes later, doing a little twirl when she came back out. Theo followed her with a proud look on his face.

"Well... I have to admit that very few people would recognise you like this", Draco said eying her up and down.

Hermione was wearing some high black pumps, black snakeskin leggings and a white shirt with a bold design. Theo had given her some heavy dark eyes and wild red hair. Smirking she showed off her arm, where Theo had given her a faux tattoo with a skull as a hint to the Dark Mark.

"Can we go now?", Blaise asked, his eyes trained on her arse.

"Fine", Draco grumbled, swatting Blaise to the back of his head when he passed him, "But keep your eyes open and stay together."

\--

Hermione's eyes went wide as she saw Diagon Alley. The usual relaxed atmosphere was gone and the few people in the street were hurrying to get their shopping done, head down.

"Let's go Princess", Blaise said taking her arm.

She chuckled as Draco swatted his head once more and pushed him aside, taking her hand.

They actually managed to have a nice day on Diagon Alley. When they got their shopping done, they decided to end the day in Florean Fortescue's Icecream Parlour.

Hermione was halfway through her blood orange ice cone with chocolate when all hell broke loose. Three Death Eaters broke into the Parlour and started shooting hexes around. Draco pushed their table over and crouched behind it as Blaise and Theo both cast a Protego to protect their little group from the flying spells and rubble.

Two of the cloaked figures disappeared behind the counter and returned, dragging a struggling Florean Fortescue with them.

"They can't do that", Hermione hissed, "We've got to save him!"

Draco stopped her as she tried to get to the Death Eaters.

"We can't", Draco growled, "We can't interfere. Stop it Hermione!"

He had great difficulty holding her as Florean was dragged outside.

"No, let me go!", she full out screamed at him now. "They just went through the door, we can still save him!"

"No we can't", Draco said, shaking her a little. "Calm down! Listen to me, there is nothing we can do."

She met his worried eyes and slowly he saw the fire leave them. She tried to keep her face in check, but she was crumbling down, he could see it.

"We can't talk here, we have to get back", Blaise interrupted, looking around nervously.

Without a word they gathered their belongings and headed to the apparition point.

\--

Cautiously Draco pushed his bedroom door open. Hermione had disappeared into it hours before and hadn't come out since.

He found her curled up into a ball on his bed. The makeup and wild hair was gone and he could see her eyes were red rimmed. For some reason there was a swarm of canaries flying around his bed.

"Hey", he said gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What's with the birds?"

"I thought they might make me feel a little bit better", she sniffed. With a wave of her hand the birds disappeared into some sparkles.

"Is it working?", he asked.

"Not really", she sighed. "I should have done something... I feel so useless."

"You couldn't have done anything Sweetheart", he said, gathering her in his arms. "If you had, we'd all be hunted down and killed."

"But still...", she said hesitantly.

"But nothing", he interrupted firmly, "You couldn't have done anything. All you can do is keep yourself safe and prepare as much as you can... For the day you can join Potty again."

That last bit left a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew the day would come.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The rest of the days in the Manor proved to be quite uneventful. Hermione had thrown herself on studying and training with Theo and Blaise while Draco went to meetings.

There was only one dinner party left before they could leave and for that, they were all thankful. Hermione had their trunks packed and ready for Hogwarts days before.

"I'll be glad when we're back in the castle tomorrow", she mumbled as she plucked an invisible speck of dust from Draco's tie.

"Me too", he answered, caressing the side of her face gently. "I'll be even more glad when this dinner is over. Believe me when I say that dining with The Dark Lord is pretty nerve-racking."

"Be careful Love", she said, pulling his face down for a kiss, "I'll be waiting for you."

He smiled and nipped her lips gently one last time before turning around and leaving for dinner.

\--

Hours later Draco returned trembling. Without a word he walked past the bed and into the bathroom. Hermione sat up a little dazed and hurried after him when she heard him heave.

She found him leaning onto the sink, breathing heavily.

"Draco", she said walking over to him, "What happened?"

Slowly he turned around and gathered her in his arms. He pushed his face against her hair andher scent soothed him until he was calm enough to speak.

"Do you remember the Muggle Studies professor?", he asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Professor Burbage? Yes, I took her class, but I dropped it due to conflicting schedules", she answered, wondering where this was going.

"The Dark Lord had her...", he said stammering, "He had her suspended over the table. He said she was polluting our minds and that she was encouraging mating with muggles."

"Oh no...", she whispered, looking up at him.

"Snape was there...", he continued, "She... She begged him to save her, but he did nothing. He just... Sat there and watched... Watched The Dark Lord kill her and... And feed her to the snake..."

"Snake?", she asked.

"His pet snake Nagini", he confirmed.

Hermione said nothing, but just held him, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"You can't keep doing this Draco", she said when they were in bed some time later. "It's tearing you up."

"I can't quit Sweetheart", he answered, "But I'll be glad when we're out of here. I hope we can stay there until summer."

"Me too", she confirmed, nuzzling her nose into his chest.

\--

Lucius had deemed it better for them to takea portkey to Hogsmeade and the carriage to Hogwarts from there. Hermione found herself surrounded by Draco, Theo and Blaise, barely able to see where she walked. She was a little annoyed as she had hoped to see some of her friends. The trip went without incident and Draco immediately brought her to their room.

"Greg", he greeted upon entry, "Vince."

"Hello", Hermione said to them, smiling.

Seeing Draco and the others greet each other made her realise again how much she missed her own friends. That feeling made her make up her mind.

"Draco", she called, interrupting their chatter, "I want to see Ginny."

"You can't", he answered, walking over to her.

"I can", she said pigheaded, balling her fists in anger, "And I will."

She was sick and tired of him telling her what she could and couldn't do.

"It's too dangerous", he growled, "You have to stay here."

"Do I now", she hissed, poking his chest, "And what makes you think I would take orders from you?"

Draco was a little confused about what had gotten into her so suddenly, but he wasn't one to back down.

"I don't know", he sneered, hiding his own insecurity, "The fact that everyone thinks you're my whore?"

He didn't even see it coming when she slapped him in the face. Hard. She saw a red handprint form on his pale cheek. Slowly he turned his face back to meet her eyes.

With a growl he turned away from her and stalked out the door. A shoe hit the floor and her gaze snapped to the others.

"I have to do... That thing", Blaise mumbled, hurrying out, "Bye!"

"Me too", Theo said, following his friends. Vince and Greg didn't even bother to think up an excuse and left with the others.

Hermione let her breath escape in a huff. With it, she felt the anger leave her body and the guilt sneaked in. She realised Draco hadn't meant to insult her, he just wanted her to face the facts.

However, that didn't change the fact that she wanted to see Ginny. No, she _needed_ to see her. She would explain it to him later. And apologize. She picked up her cloak and had Dobby apparate her to the 6th year Gryffindor girls bathroom.

\--

Hermione installed herself in the first toilet booth and waited for Ginny to arrive. She remembered that her little friend preferred to use the shower late in the evening, after everyone else was already asleep.

Sighing she wished that she had taken a book, but she didn't want to be caught dead popping back over for one.

Her stomach started to growl while she tried to keep herself entertained by practicing her wandless magic. She heard girls enter the bathroom and leave again as the hours passed by, but still no Ginny.

It had been at least half an hour since the last girl left and Hermione was ready to give up. She sighed and stood, almost missing the click of the bathroom door opening. Quietly she peered through the crack of the door, relieved to see her friend entering.

"Ginny", she all but whispered, opening the booth. "It's me."

"Hermione...", she said, disbelief obvious in her voice. "Where did we sleep the evening before Hogwarts one year ago?"

"We didn't sleep", she chuckled, "I spent the night checking everything for everyone in the Burrow and you trailed after me, asking me to please come to bed so Harry wouldn't see the bags under your eyes."

"It's really you", she grinned, dropping everything to give her a proper hug.

"Let's sit", she answered, "We've got a lot to talk about before I go back to Malfoy."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Draco took a deep breath before he entered their room again. He couldn't believe he'd let Hermione chase him from his own room. Forcefully he pushed the door open and walked over to his bed.

"Hermione...", he said, pulling back the curtains.

She wasn't there. He looked around the room and saw... She wasn't there. Fuck, she wasn't there! He tried to keep his panic under control while he went from bed to bed, making sure she wasn't hiding somewhere to annoy him. Fuck!

He opened his trunk and saw her stuff was still in there. This calmed him down marginally. Sitting down on his bed, twisting his fingers into the sheet, he tried to get his breathing under control.

 _Alright_ _Malfoy_ , _think_. _If_ _you_ _were_ _Hermione_... She wouldn't have walked out, she wasn't stupid. The room was locked and heavily warded. So... Dobby then. That elf wouldn't tell him where he brought her, especially not if he knew they'd been arguing.

He suppressed a frustrated growl. She'd left everything but her wand... The bathroom maybe. Or the kitchen. She hadn't really gone to see Ginny, right? Who was he fucking kidding, of course she went to see the Weaslette...

"Where's the Princess?", Blaise asked upon entering. The others followed him in.

"Fuck if I know", Draco answered, pushing himself up from the bed.

"She's gone?", Vince asked disbelievingly.

"Obviously", he sneered. "She left her stuff, so she's planning to come back."

"Oh", Vince said, not knowing how to react to Draco's tone. "Should we go looking for her?"

"No", Draco snapped angrily. "She left without any regards to us, so obviously she doesn't care. She's on her own, like she seems to want it. I'm going to bed."

He changed into his pyjamas and closed his bed curtains. The others looked at each other, unsure of what to do, but eventually they followed his lead.

Turning his back to the others Draco stared through a crack of the curtains into the pitch black darkness of the lake. That was what he was still doing when Hermione returned with a snap hours later.

He heard her whisper a thank you to Dobby before he left again. She turned to look at the bed, but he knew it was too dark for her to see him looking back. She sighed and changed into his Quidditch shirt and a pair of shorts. Why did she put those on?

Hardly believing his eyes he saw her look at the bed once more, before she passed by it and over to Theo's. _What_. _The_. _Fuck_?! He heard her whisper to Theo before she crawled into his bed and her candle blew out.

Draco felt like he had a boulder on his chest. He couldn't breathe. Why did she go to Theo? Why wasn't she in his bed, was she mad at him? Was this revenge of some sort? She left him... again. One single tear slid silently down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

\--

Hermione woke up with a start, feeling totally disoriented. This, although pretty similar, wasn't Draco's bed. Her bed... Her gaze snapped up as Theo opened the curtains.

"Draco's left already", he informed her frostily. "And he refuses to speak to me."

"Why?", she asked a little confused while she climbed out of his bed. "What did you do?"

"Think Princess", he said rolling his eyes. "You argued with him, hit him, left him and when you came back, you crawled into my bed..."

He muttered something about brightest witch.

"I just didn't want to wake him because he had such a stressful time yesterday", she frowned, "I wanted to give him space and time to think, for both our sakes."

"I know, you've said all this already when you came to my bed yesterday", he sighed, "So you better tell _him_ that as soon as possible."

"I promise Theo", she answered, "I'm sorry I made things more difficult for you."

"It's okay", he muttered when she hugged him.

Draco walked in on Hermione hugging Theo and decided that nope, he wasn't dealing with this shit now. He turned on his heels and left again. She jumped when the door slammed shut.

"Bloody hell", Theo groaned, "That guy has one hell of a timing."

"Don't worry Theo, I'll talk to him when he's back."

He shrugged, packed up his books and left the room for his classes.

\--

Hermione spent the rest of the day studying at Draco's desk.

The boys walked in and out of the room a few times, never staying more than a few minutes. She tried to talk to Draco, but he ignored her and walked past her like she wasn't even there. She knew he must feel terribly hurt if he didn't even have a snarky comment for her and she felt awful.

By the time they were getting ready for bed she was desperate. Come on Hermione, think... Suddenly she remembered the way Draco had apologized to her after the belt incident. She didn't like it, but she would do it if that was what it took.

Draco was a bit startled when she crawled into the bed, but covered it up with a cough. He kept staring at the book in front of him, hoping she would leave him alone in his misery.

"Draco", she whispered softly, "Please look at me."

Damn her, he could resist the urge. He had to swallow hard when he saw her sitting there looking miserable, on her knees in his old Quidditch shirt. He put his book aside and sat up.

"Yes?", he asked, hating the fact that his voice shook a little.

"I was wrong", she started. Sitting on her knees and with her hands behind her back she continued to explain and apologize for everything that happened.

Draco listened to her, trying to keep from reaching out to her. He felt humbled by her honesty and a little embarrassed by his own behaviour.

"So, I understand I wronged you", she said, flushing a little. "And I want you to know, I'll never do that again. So, I'll grant you this."

He couldn't believe his eyes when she pushed his belt in his hand and draped herself over his lap, her arse bared.

"You... You would let me...", he mumbled, "You would let me hit you, just to make sure I know you're sorry?"

Hermione looked back at him, her face still flushed and nodded quietly. Draco felt like his heart was going to thumb out of his chest. This girl really was the most special person he'd ever met. He decided to go with his gut feeling, because no words would ever be enough.

Gently he took her hands and pulled her up until she was straddling his thighs. He looked her in the eye and pushed her hand to his chest, over his beating heart. She closed her eyes and a shiver went through her body. When she opened them again, he saw his own emotions reflected in them and with a sigh she caught his lips in a soft kiss.

Draco didn't know how long they sat there like this. Her hand on his chest and his threaded into her hair, their lips moving together. He only knew, it felt bloody perfect.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Hermione woke up feeling perfectly happy... And she felt so guilty for it. What were Harry and Ron doing? Were they safe? She huffed and looked over to Draco. He was still sleeping, his hand buried underneath his pillow, his hair in disarray. His lips looked a little tender from the night before and she felt her own lips tingle in response.

"Draco...", she whispered, shaking his shoulder, "Draco wake up..."

He groaned and opened one eye to glare at her.

"What?", he asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"You promised to help me improve my duelling skills. Have you found a place yet?"

He was silent for a moment and she looked to be sure he hadn't gone back to sleep again.

"I actually came across a useable location last night", he answered. "The Weasley twins left one of their portable swamps in a corridor up on the third floor. It's a rather big one, about fifteen metres. There's only one classroom past it and that's abandoned, so no-one bothered to remove it. Only catch is that you have to fly to the other side."

She swallowed hard.

"I hate flying."

He didn't answer, but then again, she didn't actually expect one.

"Can you take me tonight?"

"Sure Sweetheart", he smirked. He knew she wouldn't back out in the end. Ever the brave Gryffindor.

\--

Hermione spent the day practicing her wandless magic while the guys went to their classes. She helped them with their homework afterwards until it was finally past curfew and time to go.

"We should all go", Draco decided, "We can always use the practice."

He motioned for Theo to take the lead and they went on their way, Hermione and Draco closing the line.

When they passed down a narrow corridor on the first floor, a red jinx came shooting towards them. Soon hexes and jinxes were bouncing off the walls in all directions. Hermione whipped out her wand to help, but Draco stopped her.

"Hey!", he shouted loudly, "Be careful with those hexes, you might hit Granger!"

Suddenly the attack paused.

"Ah", Blaise smirked, "Definitely your people Princess."

"Give her up Malfoy", one of them snarled.

"Don't think so Not-Weasley", Draco drawled when he saw the red hair. He moved to the front of the group with Hermione right behind him.

"I'll blow you to pieces you shit!", he blew up.

"No you will not Seamus!", Hermione replied sternly.

She pulled Draco's arm until he bent down a little to listen, even if his eyes never left the six people in front of him.

"Let me go over and talk to them", she whispered.

"No", he snapped, his eyes turning to her.

"Ten minutes", she pleaded. "I promise I'll come back Love."

He looked in her eyes and damn it, he couldn't refuse.

"Five minutes", he announced loudly, "Don't leave my sight."

"Thank you Malfoy", she answered primly and with a swish of her hair she turned from him and walked over to her friends.

Even though he knew it was an act, he felt his heart die a little when she called him by his last name and turned from him without a glance. He had to suppress a growl when she was sandwiched in a tight hug between Longbottom and that hotheaded Irishman, Seamus fucking Finnigan.

"Bloody hell guys, give us a chance too!", the fierce little redhead girl exclaimed, pushing Finnigan aside.

Draco never thought he would be pleased to see the Weaslette until she hugged Hermione tight, with the Brown girl, Abbott and Lovegood right by her side. It unnerved him a little when Lovegood kept staring at him with those big eyes of her, but he ignored her.

"Three minutes left Granger!", he called, smirking as he saw the Irishman turn as red as his hair.

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed her friends back a little.

"Listen", she told them, "You need to prepare. Start up Dumbledore's Army again. Train whomever wants to be trained, protect those who need it. War is coming and it's coming fast."

"Come with us Hermione", Neville said, "We'll hide you. We'll protect you."

"I don't need your protection Neville", she smiled, "I'm perfectly safe with Malfoy."

Finnigan tried to say something, but she put up her hand to silence him.

"I am Seamus", she told him sternly. "He might not be the most pleasant person, but our arrangement works. None of you can keep me safe like he does, hidden in plain sight. And with him, I can be useful."

"I believe you Hermione", Lovegood said in her dreamy voice, interrupting the protest from Neville.

"It's time", Draco called, holding out his hand to her.

"Bye guys", she said, "I don't know when I'll see you again, but until then, be safe. Be brave."

She gave them a smile and turned back to the Slytherins. As soon as she came into reach, Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him.

"Malfoy", the Weaslette called, "You stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours. And if I ever hear that you mistreated Hermione, I'll hex you into oblivion."

"Deal Weaslette", he drawled dismissively. "Off you go now."

The girl turned bright red and he winced when Hermione pinched him in response for his demeanour. Lucky for him Lovegood gently took Weaslette's hand and pulled her away.

"Bye Draco", she said breezily, "Until the next time."

Everyone's mouth fell open slightly and Draco watched them retreat down the hall until they were gone.

"Sooo...", Theo said, "Was it just me or was that bloody weird?"

"That's Luna", Hermione answered with a shrug, "Who knows what's going on in that girl's head."

"I think they left", Draco said, "We should go. Keep your eyes open people."

Silently they continued their path, but they didn't encounter any more problems until they reached the swamp. Quickly Draco pulled a few brooms out of his extendable bag and handed them out.

He mounted his broom and extended his hand to Hermione. She swallowed visibly. _Okay_ , _it's_ _only_ _a_ _few_ _metres_. _It's_ _not_ _even_ _high_. _Nothing_ _can_ _happen_. _If_ _you_ _fall_ , _it'll_ _be_ _soft_ _and_ _they_ _will_ _pull_ _you_ _out_. _Okay_...

Shaking herself out of her internal monologue, she took his hand and sat behind him, her arms firmly around his waist. Before she could change her mind, Draco pushed off and they hovered about a metre above the ground. She had to stifle a little yelp and squeezed her eyes shut. He would have sniggered if she wasn't strangling the breath out of his body. With a whoosh he flew them across the swamp, where the others were waiting for them.

"Prat", she scolded him, swatting his arm as she jumped off, "Did you have to fly so fast?"

"Did you want it to last longer then?", he fired back.

With a huff she walked past him and into the abandoned classroom. Without paying anyone any attention she swished her wand out and cleared the room, sending all the chairs and such to the back of the room.

"How are we doing this?", she asked when she was done.

"We practice one on one, to start", Draco answered her. "Every spell is allowed, as long as we can fix possible damage on our own."

"I'll start", Blaise cut in. "Don't worry Princess, I'll be gentle."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco was quite curious how she would hold her ground against his friend.

Blaise raised his wand, but before he could fire a spell her wand flicked and he was down on the ground.

"Rule number one", Draco grinned, "Don't underestimate your opponent."

Hermione smiled at him and was barely able to dodge Blaise's counterattack.

"Rule number two", he commented, "Don't get distracted."

A number of spells followed until Blaise dropped to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Concerned Hermione walked over to him, lowering her guard. As soon as she was within reach, Blaise tackled her and held her to the ground.

"Rule number three", Draco piped up, "Don't forget there are other ways to win than magic."

Hermione struggled in Blaise's grip and managed to plant her knee in his precious jewels. Groaning he let her go and rolled over.

"Rule number four, don't expect your opponent to play fair."

Suddenly a spell hit Hermione in the back and a little dazed, she hit the ground.

"And rule number five, don't forget about their companions."

He walked over to her and held out his hand.

"Thanks", she muttered as he pulled her up.

"Let's train a little", he said after making sure she was okay, "Three against three. Go."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

* **WARNING** * Chapter contains smut * **WARNING** *

"Hermione..."

She groaned and buried her head in the pillow. Draco had taken her out to practice defensive and offensive spells every day and last night had been especially brutal. She still felt sore and tired like never before.

"Hermione, wake up Sweetheart..."

With a struggle she managed to open her eyes and with a few blinks Draco's face came into focus.

"What time is it?", she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Breakfast time", he answered. "I have to leave in a few, but first I wanted to..."

He was interrupted by Blaise ripping open the curtains.

"Happy birthday to you...", Blaise sang. The others followed suit, none of them very in tune.

"Hooray!!!", they all cheered at the end of the song.

Hermione laughed and applauded.

"Thank you", Blaise smirked inclining his head in gratitude. "We got Dobby to make your favourite for breakfast. And a cake too!"

"That's so sweet!", she smiled. The cake was smothered in chocolate sauce and cherries, which spelled out haapy bertai Hermini in Dobby's clumsy handwriting. She got up and gave them all a kiss on the cheek, chatting happily.

"What did Draco get you?", Blaise asked curiously with his mouth full of cake.

"None of your business", Draco answered a bit disgruntled, hitting him to the back of his head. Their interruption had ruined his surprise and now there wasn't enough time left.

When they had finished the cake, he pulled Hermione to his chest, away from the others.

"Did you forget my present?", she teased.

"Of course not", he scoffed. "I just want to be there to see you enjoy it and there isn't enough time left now."

"So, it's not fancy jewelry then?", she prodded.

"Well", he grinned, "It is... in a way."

"How?", she asked curiously.

"Ah, that's for me to know and for you to find out... Tonight."

"Not fair", she pouted, something that went against her personality. "I hate not knowing something."

"Tonight", he promised, "It'll be worth the wait."

He let her go, gathered his books and after a kiss that left her a little dazed, he gave her a wink and walked out the door.

"Prat", she muttered to herself.

\--

Draco walked into the Great Hall for lunch and frowned.

"There are more missing", he muttered to Theo.

"I know", he answered, "Finnigan's gone. Longbottom too."

"You think they're arrested?", Greg pondered, "Or did they flee?"

"Don't know", Draco answered, "You and Vince better take up guard duty again in the dungeons. That way we can keep check on who's imprisoned."

They both nodded.

"I doubt that they ran", he mused, "They're not really the type, especially Longbottom. He even returned after we sprung him free last time. Maybe your Hufflepuff friend knows something Theo?"

"I'll see what I can find out", Theo promised.

Blaise wasn't following the conversation, but stared into the distance. Draco frowned and followed his line of sight.

"Maybe you should go talk to her", he nudged Blaise.

"She turned me down", he answered, "She said she wouldn't go out with a playboy and definitely not with an evil one."

"Be cunning then", Draco answered, "You're a Slytherin for Salazar's sake. Chang's a Ravenclaw, appeal to her intellect."

The frown on Blaise's face made way for a look of resolve as he stood and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. He came back with a stupid grin on his face.

"I take it went well then?", Draco smirked.

"She's going to help me with our potions essay tonight", he answered, still grinning goofily.

"Good for you. Now whipe that grin off your face, you're giving away our Slytherin facade", Draco teased.

"Right!", Blaise answered, "Be cool. What should I wear Theo?"

Draco rolled his eyes as they discussed the proper wardrobe for a study date. So, everyone had something to do that evening, leaving him very much alone with Hermione in their dorm. How convenient. And that ladies and gentlemen, is why they called him The Slytherin Prince.

\--

Hermione was sitting on the bed, doing research for the potions essay. She figured that, just because she wasn't able to go to the classes, didn't mean that she shouldn't do the work.

"Really Hermione?", Draco asked with his eyebrow raised, "Doing homework you shouldn't even be doing, on your birthday?"

"Really Draco", she answered drily jutting her chin up, "How else am I going to help you study?"

He grinned and grabbed her chin, giving her a teasing kiss. It didn't take long for her to melt into it.

"Wouldn't you rather open your present?"

He pulled away and when she opened her eyes, she saw he had a square box in his hand. She smiled and opened it, careful that she wouldn't tear up the beautiful green wrapping.

"It's beautiful Draco", she breathed as she held up the long silver necklace. "It looks like an exact replica of my wand."

"Do you like it?"

"Very much. But you said you wanted to be here when I used it?"

Draco grinned, she hadn't forgotten his words, smart girl.

"I did say that", he answered. "Try conjuring up birds with it, like you do when you study by the lake."

"You saw me study by the lake?", Hermione asked wonder-struck.

"Sure", he answered a little flustered, "I tried to keep my eyes on you as often as possible. You know, for safety reasons."

Damn, he hadn't meant to confess that he watched her...

She'd never seen him flustered like that and she kind of fancied it. With a smile she did as he asked. As the silver miniature wand transformed in her hand, her jaw went slack.

"Draco", she said flabbergasted, "Is this..."

"Yes", he grinned.

"You didn't..."

"I did."

"You made it?"

"Sure. An exact replica, minus the colour and with a few extra options of course", he answered, his eyes going a tad bit more stormy.

"I can't believe you used your transformation skills for this", she said, shaking her head.

"Some charms too", he teased. "Want to try it?"

"I don't know...", she said, eying the red with gold thing in her hands.

Hermione couldn't believe he made made her a magical dildo for her birthday, for Circe's sake. An exact replica of his cock nonetheless.

"How does it work?", she asked him hesistently.

"You just hold it, think of what you want it to do, and it does", he answered. "It only works for you. Well, and me, since I'm the original."

"So", she grinned suddenly, "Does this mean that I own your cock?"

Draco laughed. A booming laugh without restrictions, something he seemed to reserve especially for her an on very few occasions.

"You know you do", he grinned, biting her earlobe. "Do you want to command it or shall I? Have you used something like this before?"

"No", she blushed, "I've only seen one once in a muggle store... People give them names."

"Really?", he laughed, "How will you name yours?"

"Let's see... Dragon seems a bit too obvious", Hermione pondered, "I think I'll just call it D."

Draco nodded his head in approval.

"Have you ever used one of these before?", she asked him.

"No", he shook his head, "I've only read about it in a book I found in the Malfoy library, Sex Magic And How To Use It."

"You're sure it's safe?"

"Yeah, I've tried it myself", he answered.

"Huh?"

"No, Merlin no!", he all but shouted, "Not like that! It can vibrate and bends and... Whatever..."

Hermione just grinned.

"Look", he said flustered all over again, "Do you want to try it or..."

"Okay", she answered, feeling shy suddenly. "You can command it."

"You won't regret it", he whispered, kissing her gently. "Take off your clothes and lay down."

He took the toy from her hands. She did what he'd told her as he positioned himself at the end of the bed to enjoy the show.

"Ready", she whispered.

D hovered from Draco's hand to her body. It felt firm and warm, quite like the original one as it trailed down her neck to her breasts. She gasped as it started to vibrate against her nipple. It bent to follow the curve of her mounds. When she started moaning, D moved lower until it was rubbing up and down her seam.

Draco followed everything with hungry eyes.

"Stop teasing...", she groaned.

Suddenly D pushed into her and soon she was lost in bliss.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

As time went on, more and more students disappeared from Hogwarts. The Order tried to find out what happened to them, but ever so often they drew a blank. They could only hope that those people went into hiding and weren't captured by Death Eaters.

Draco managed to stay at school during Christmas break and he spent a lovely dinner with Hermione and his friends, followed by a wild New Year's party a few days later.

When Easter break arrived, they weren't as lucky. The Dark Lord grew restless and summoned all Death Eaters to Malfoy Manor, including Draco. He didn't dare to leave Hermione at Hogwarts with his friends. As if she would have let him leave her behind anyway...

Hermione didn't see much of him and when she asked what he'd been doing, he answered a little evasive at times. She knew something was amiss, but she decided not to press for information. She figured Voldemort threatened him or something and she trusted Draco to tell her when he was ready, but she kept a close eye on him to be sure.

A few days later she found him writing at his desk. He didn't notice her and she watched him quietly from the doorway. Whatever he was writing seemed to be hard, because there was a whole pile of crumpled parchment next to him and he was raking his fingers through his hair quite often.

She'd learned that the more he played with his hair, the more difficult he found something. Suddenly he cursed and dropped his quill.

"What's wrong?", she asked, stepping into the room.

He turned around to her. If she'd startled him, it didn't show.

"I'm being summoned", he answered, pressing his palm to his Dark Mark. "He's angry. Very angry... I need to hurry."

Hastily he folded the parchment he was writing on and put it in his pocket. He threw the crumpled ones in the fire and after giving her a quick kiss, he left his quarters, leaving her alone once more.

Hermione frowned and looked into the fireplace. She noticed one of the pages had fallen next to the burning embers and picked it up.

 _Dear_ _Astoria_ ,

 _I'm_ _glad_ _you_ _are_ _doing_ _well_. _Be_ _sure_ _to_ _stay_ _away_ _from_ _the_ _Manor_ _for_ _now_ , _it_ _isn't_ _safe_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _visit_ _me_.

 _I leave_ _the_ _decorations_ _for_ _our_ _wedding_ _entirely_ _in_ _your_ _capable_ _hands_. _I_ _trust_ _my_ _future_ _wife_...

Hermione felt the floor shift under her feet. Deathly pale she sat down at the desk, where she still was when Draco returned.

"I'm glad I got out of there", he said tiredly. "Several Death Eaters got punished for our failures, including Father. The Dark Lord left after that in a fury and ... Hermione, are you okay?"

He eyed her pale complexion. Dread pooled in the base of his stomach as she slowly turned away from the window and towards him.

"Draco", she croaked and he cringed at the hurt shimmering through, "Care to explain this?"

She held out the piece of parchment to him.

"My parents arranged a marriage for me", he sighed after seeing what it was.

"They're forcing you to marry Astoria?", she asked, not able to veil the hope in her voice.

"Not exactly...", he answered, scratching his head.

Hermione waited for him to explain.

"In pureblood tradition, parents arrange marriages for their children", he elaborated, "But the parties in question have the right to accept or decline the arrangement made by their parents."

"And you accepted", she concluded, feeling the anger bubble underneath her skin.

"It was the right thing to do", Draco said lamely, "The path that will keep us safe."

She scoffed and he recoiled from the anger shimmering through in her eyes.

"If The Dark Lord wins, my marriage to Astoria will keep both of you safe", he explained. "If Potter wins, you will leave and I won't end up alone."

"I wouldn't leave you", she said stubbornly.

"Yes, you would Sweetheart", he answered sadly. "Being a Death Eater, I will be shunned from society. Any relationship between would be labeled as unnatural, caused by ammortentia, the imperius curse or brainwashing. If you'd stay with me even then, you would be shunned too, traitor to your side. You couldn't pursue the career you want and eventually, you would resent me for it."

Hermione was on the verge of tears as a house elf popped in.

"Your presence is required downstairs Young Master", he proclaimed.

"Why?", Draco asked distracted.

"They broughts in two prisoners Sir", he answered, "One with dark hair and ones with red hair. They wants your girl to identify them."

She paled and Draco locked eyes with her.

"Pack your bag", he ordered after sending the elf away. "If it's them, we'll find a way to set them free and you can go with them."

"I...", she whimpered.

"Hurry Hermione", he urged, "The later we are, the more time Bellatrix will have to torture them."

She hurriedly stood and gathered her things. Draco gave her some easy clothes to wear, in case she had to flee with them immediately.

He hid her little bag under his clothes and took her wrist, as he always did in public.

"Ready?", he asked her.

She took a deep breath, gathered her wits and nodded.

Together they walked downstairs as requested. They could hear Bellatrix mad ramblings from down the hall.

"Father", Draco greeted stiffly. "What's Auntie rambling on about?"

"She figured out that our prisoners are indeed Potter and Weasley", his father answered, leaning quite heavily on his cane. His eyes shifted to Hermione and saw her trying to hide the distress obvious in her face. "One of the snatchers found the Sword of Gryffindor in their luggage and that's supposed to be in her vault at Gringotts."

"Draco!", Bellatrix screeched. His eyes snapped over to her. "Take them to the dungeons!"

He knew he couldn't refuse her order and locked eyes with his father.

"Watch her for me", he said, handing Hermione over.

She felt nothing for staying with Lucius and opened her mouth to protest.

"Stay here", he said, grabbing her chin, "I'll be right back."

Hermione swallowed hard and said nothing. _Please_ _hurry_...

"Walk Potter", Draco sneered, pointing his wand to the prisoners.

"Malfoy", Harry addressed him the moment they left the room, "You have to let us go."

"Brilliant idea Potter", he mocked, "I'll just let you escape, doom myself and my family and leave Granger with my psychotic aunt. Now move!"

"Malfoy...", Harry began again.

"No", Draco interrupted him, "Shut up and walk faster, I don't want to leave Granger with those people longer than necessary."

Harry and Ron looked at him, puzzled by his concern for Hermione, but complied.

After locking the dungeon door, he hurried back. Suddenly the sound of screams filled the hallway and he ran the last part of the way.

His stomach lurched as he saw Bellatrix torturing Hermione through the open doors. He moved to interfere, his fist clenched around his wand, but his father blocked his path.

"Draco", he hissed, "You can't..."

Another screech from Hermione made him push his father aside. Lucius, still weakened by the torture he endured, wasn't strong enough to stop him.

"Draco", his mother whispered frantically, grabbing his face with both hands, "Stop this, you'll doom us all. Find another way to save her, think!"

As difficult as it was, he listened to her. _Come_ _on_ _Draco_ , _think_! _What_ _would_ _Hermione_ _do_? _That_ _smart_ _girl_ , _with_ _her_ _compassionate_ _heart_...

At that thought, he knew what to do and turned on his heels. He ran into the next room, away from prying eyes and ears.

"Madgy!", Draco called.

The elf appeared with a pop.

"Go to Hogwarts", he ordered, "Get Dobby here as fast as possible. Speak to nobody about this."

Madgy, hearing the urgency in his voice, popped away without hesitation. A few minutes later she appeared with Dobby on her side.

"Madgy says Dobby is needed", he squeaked.

"Yes, Madgy you can go. Don't tell anyone about this", he said and waited for her to leave. "Dobby we have to hurry. Take Hermione's things with you and go to the dungeons. Set Potter and his gang free and help them save Hermione. Get them out of here Dobby..."

"Dobby is going to save Harry Potter and his friends!", the elf exclaimed and went to do what he'd asked.

Draco had no choice but to go back to his family and wait for the rescue mission.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Draco stared at the ceiling, the events of the previous night replaying in his mind over and over again.

He could still hear Hermione's screams and the burning powerlessness he'd felt. It seemed to take Potter ages to show up. Draco had fought him a little for show, but practically handed his wand to him. The last thing he saw, was Hermione's eyes finding his, a single tear dripping down her cheek as Dobby apparated them away.

This was the end of their relationship, he knew. Silent tears ran down his face and outside, a thunderstorm broke loose, fitting his feelings perfectly.

\--

Weeks later, at the Battle of Hogwarts, they each other again in the Room of Requirement. Draco followed Hermione in, not able to resist the urge to talk to her once more... Even if she wasn't with him anymore.

Hermione noticed that he had great difficulty keeping up his Death Eater facade towards Harry and Ron and her heart ached. They bantered a bit until he heard Ron call her his girlfriend. Things went a lot easier after that and she winced at the hard edge in his voice. How she wished that things were different.

She caught Vince's eye and tried to get a message across. _Do_ _something_ , _we're_ _waisting_ _time_...

Vince got the message and started shooting spells at Hermione and Ron, driving them back behind some piles of old lampshades. Her eyes went wide as she saw him conjuring Fiendfyre. Slowly but surely he lost control over it. He looked her in the eye. _Run_ _Hermione_!

Draco saw Vince fall and knew that it would hunt his dreams forever. With sad hearts they escaped. The moment they got out they ran, away from The Golden Trio.

"What do we do?", Blaise asked when they were out of hearing distance from Potter. And Hermione...

"We hide", Draco answered, his voice thick from grief. "We can't blow our cover just yet and we can't fight the others either."

They all agreed and barricaded themselves in a hidden stockroom. There, in the darkness, no-one could see the tears running down their faces, grieving for their fallen friend.

\--

Hermione stood in a dark hallway with Harry beside her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?", he asked, "You know you don't have to."

"I know Harry", she replied, "But I owe it to him. He saved my life and so much more."

 _Stupid_ _Hermione_ , _you_ _shouldn't_ _have_ _said_ _that_...

Harry looked at her quizzically, but didn't ask what she meant by it.

"Witness number one, Hermione Granger!", a booming voice called from behind the door.

"That's me", she said to Harry.

"I'll see you afterwards", he told her reassuringly.

She nodded at him, smoothed her robes down and walked out into the room. Her eyes found Draco's immediately. Her heart ached for him as she saw him sitting there in his striped Azkaban robes. He'd lost weight visibly, his hair was as greasy as Snape's used to be and he looked grimy.

"Hermione Granger", a voice called and she tore her eyes away from Draco's. "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, on your honour as a witch?"

"I swear", she answered, gathering up all her Gryffindor courage.

"Is it true that Draco Malfoy took you prisoner at Hogwarts, during the Death Eater invasion?", the man asked.

"He did", she answered, "But..."

"Is it true that he claimed you as his reward for his part in the invasion?", the man interrupted her.

"Yes", she tried again, "But..."

"Is it true", the man interrupted her again, "That he did not stop his aunt from torturing you?"

"Yes, but..."

The man opened his mouth to interrupt her again.

"For the love of Godric, if you interrupt me once more I'll hex you into oblivion", she snapped. "Do you want to hear my testimony or not?"

The room went dead silent and Draco had to fight the urge to grin proudly.

"Please", a woman piped up from her left, "Give us your testimony Miss Granger."

"On the night of the invasion", she told them, "Draco found me in the dungeons while I was doing my rounds as a prefect. He kept me away from the battle and the other Death Eaters. After that, he claimed me as his prize because it was the only way to keep me out of Voldemort's own hands. He and his roommates did everything in their power to keep me safe after that. Do you have any more questions?"

"The aunt?", a woman asked timidly.

"He couldn't help me there", she answered, "He'd been killed. Bellatrix was a powerful witch, not to mention that she was dangerously mad."

"Did you have sex with him?", the first man piped up again.

A few court members bent closer to listen. Draco looked at Hermione's face and saw her look was murder. Oh boy...

"Did you have sex sir?", she asked icily.

"I beg your pardon?", the man answered, stunned by her answer.

"You heard me", she answered.

"I fail to see how that is relevant to the case", the man sputtered.

"Exactly", Hermione answered with her head held high.

"But, if he touched you without your consent...", the man sputtered.

"That should have been your question then, shouldn't it? You have no right to my private life", she answered. "To answer your relevant question, no he did not. And to answer what undoubtedly will be your next question, no he did not imperius me, fed me ammortentia or used mind control on me in any possible way."

"How can we be sure that you're not suffering from Stockholm syndrome?", the man sneered, trying to recover from the blow to his ego.

"I was cleared completely by my psychiatrist", she answered. "My _muggle_ psychiatrist."

"How can we trust the judgement of a muggle psychiatrist?", the man barked.

Hermione's eyes flamed and the man recoiled from the heath of her gaze.

"I'm sure you're not implying that a muggle psychiatrist is in any way inferior to a wizard psychiatrist, right?", she said sweetly.

 _Touchdown_ _Hermione_... A silence came down on the room and she dared to glance at Draco once more.

"Thank you Miss Granger", the timid woman finally said, "No more questions. Please take a seat."

She nodded and walked to the bench across from Draco. As they looked at eachother, the both of them barely heard Harry's testimony and the ones that followed.

"Time to vote", the man announced, "Those in favour of clemency..."

Hermione ripped her eyes away from Draco's again and tried to count the wands raising.

"The court has decided", the man boomed, "Draco Malfoy, your time in Azkaban has ended. The month that you spent in there is found suitable punishment for your crimes. You may return home as a free man."

Draco sighed in relief. Even though she couldn't reveal anything about The Order Of The Serpent, her testimony, along with Potter's, was enough to set him free. When the judge ruled his release, she nodded at him with tears in her eyes and disappeared into the crowd... And out of his life.

*

THE END

*

 **Note**

: **I'm** **planning** **to** **write** **a** **sequel** , **so** **please** **don't** **kill** **me** **yet**. **My** **Tumblr** **demands** **a** **lot** **of** **attention** **right** **now** (HTTPS/hermionefanfics. **if** **you** **want** **to** **check** **it** **out** ), **so** **it** **can** **take** **a** **couple** **of** **weeks** ( **months**?).

 **Like** **Terminator** **would** **say** : **I'll** **be** **back**


	57. Teaser I Am Serpent

**Teaser: First paragraphs of I Am Serpent**

Hermione sighed as she entered Platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts Express shone, ready to leave for another trip to the castle tomorrow. It would be Hugo's first year. And her first year alone with Ron at home.

Maybe it would help them come together again, if Ron didn't have the kids there anymore to distract him. He was a wonderful father who would do anything for his children, but every once in a while she'd like to get some attention from him too. She wasn't at home very often, being the youngest Minister of Magic ever wasn't handed to her in giftwrapping, so that wasn't much to ask, was it?

She loved coming here on her lunch break. She learned a long time ago that she had to go out in order to eat, or she wouldn't be able to eat at all. When they were younger, she used to go to Wizard Wheezes to visit Ron. Lately however, it was always too busy in the shop for lunch. She offered to take her break on another time so they could eat together, but he refused, claiming it was always busy and that he ate little bits in-between customers.

With another sigh she walked to her spot. It was a lovely little bench, positioned perfectly between the entrance and the toilets. It was always clean, never drafty and you could watch the Hogwarts Express from a perfect angle. She'd ate her lunch here, by herself, almost every day over the last ten years. It was her spot... And now someone was sitting on it.


End file.
